Cuando en el infierno ya no queda sitio
by AlejandroV
Summary: Cuando en el infierno ya no queda sitio, los muertos caminan en la tierra. Eso lo comprobara en carne propia un soldado en compañia de unos superviviente, luchando por sobrevivir intentara regresar a su hogar, y por el camino quizas se de uno que otro placer.
1. Chapter 1

BUENO GENTE. he aqui un pequeño desaogo de mi mente, he querido variar en algo, explorar nuevos territorios, no se que me esperara en estos terrenos de nadie, espero que ustedes sepan apreciarla, sin mas losdejo leer.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

El infierno en la tierra, eso era los que sus ojos azules podían ver desde la seguridad del helicóptero que sobrevolaba la ciudad debajo de él. Muertos vivientes, parecía una maldita película de cine de terror, solo que esto no era una película era la maldita realidad.

Los gritos subían al cielo como un cantico salido del mismo averno. Un disparo lo saco de sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad vio como los soldados en la puerta del helicóptero disparaban a objetivos de oportunidad.

Maldita sea que hacia aquí, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su país, mirando abajo en sus piernas vio el objeto de su maldición y enojo, un maletín, pequeño en tamaño pero a la vez grande en valor o al menos eso dijeron los médicos de su país antes de enviarlo aquí a Estados unidos.

-Maldita CEDA- murmuro por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que el micrófono del comunicador lo captara y lo transmitiera al resto del equipo en el vehículo.

-Valla hablas español (Ingles)- dijo un soldado mientras disparaba otra bala a unos de esos muertos vivientes que caminaba en la azotea de un edificio.

Con cierta sorpresa se dio cuenta que hablo en el idioma local y no su propio idioma natal, suspirando sonrió cansinamente antes de responder.

-Así es hablo perfectamente este idioma de lo contrario mi gobierno no me hubiese enviado a este país- dijo en perfecto inglés demostrando su punto.

Volviendo a mirar abajo esta vez vio una azotea con una clara señal de aterrizaje pintada en blanco para el helicóptero, se notaba que estaba hecha deprisa y sin cuidado, el círculo era disparejo y en algunos lados la pintura era muy fina.

-Pensé que nos llevarían a unas instalaciones del gobierno, donde CEDA opera- pregunto un tanto confundido al ver que aterrizarían en el tejado de un hotel en vez de una base.

-Lo siento teniente, pero CEDA está operando desde aquí, no pudimos evacuarlos a tiempo y decidieron quedarse aquí en este refugio para atender a los civiles heridos y estudiar a la gripe verde- dijo el piloto mientras atendía los controles de su helicóptero.

-Porque no envían ayuda para evacuarlos- pregunto.

-Ya lo hicieron mañana a las 17 horas debería llegar refuerzos y vehículos tanto aéreos como terrestres para evacuarlos y llevarlos a una base con instalaciones médicas adecuadas, pero hasta entonces eso es todo ¡Ok gente ya estamos en el suelo salgan ahora este pájaro necesita un descanso y comida!- dijo mientras apagaba el motor y se relajaba, fue un jodido viaje largo.

Bajando del vehículo los soldados americanos pudieron detallarlo mejo bajo las luces improvisadas de la zona de aterrizaje. (Me saltare esta parte ya que casi nadie la lee, pero si quieren saber solo vean una imagen se cap. Price o Soap en la última misión del MW2). Era alto de unos 1.85 delgado no flaco más bien atlético, entrenado para ser veloz pero a la vez fuerte. En su pecho colgando de forma diagonal estaba un ACR 6.8 modificada, con silenciador, la mirilla era de punto se notaba que para corta y media distancia, al lado de la mirilla estaba otra era de ACOG modificada para que con solo un movimiento esta ocupara el lugar de la de punto dándole así un alcance de visión mayor, y acoplado debajo del arma estaba un cañón M203, a su espalda acomodado para no incomodar un rifle francotirador INTERVENTION M200 de gran alcance silenciado su mirilla era de alto alcance lo que lo hacía un arma muy letal, al lado de su cintura lo que parecía ser un GLOCK 18, en su parte de atrás de la cintura una pequeña escopeta recortada de un solo disparo del calibre 12, aunque lo más resaltante era el arma que acompañaba al M200 en su espalda era larga y enfundada pero muy reconocible para cualquiera, una katana.

Solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando un grupo de hombres alrededor de 9 los rodearon, todos vestidos en trajes herméticos con filtros para respirar, llevaban en sus manos instrumentos para fumigación que despedían humo blanco.

-Parecen limpios, señor ha tenido contacto directo con infectados: salpicaduras de sangre, rasguños, o mordeduras- pregunto mientras lo escaneaban con un lector el cual dio un pitido agudo para luego encender una luz verde.

-No, cero contacto en este país, estoy limpio- dijo –pero dejemos de perder el tiempo lléveme con el encargado de su laboratorio o lo que tengan que se parezca a uno, la información que llevo puede ser importante y debe ser analizada por un experto- dijo levantando su mano con el pequeño maletín el cual estaba unido a su muñeca mediante un resistente cable de acero.

El medico rápidamente asintió a esto guiándolo al pequeño laboratorio improvisado que tenían, por el camino vio como los médicos y científicos de CEDA corrían de allí para acá revisando a los heridos tanto civiles como militares, los pasillos del hotel eran carreteras para gente la cual entraban a los cuartos ahora modificados para atender a potenciales infectados.

-Disculpe el desorden eh…-

-Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto de nombre, apellido Uzumaki. Teniente Uzumaki- respondió al ver que el médico no conocía como nombrarlo ni su rango.

Caminando por un rato más llego a un cuarto el cual era custodiado por dos militares que al verlos rápidamente le abrieron paso, Naruto al pasar quedo algo impresionado al ver como habían acondicionado el lugar, pues una pared estaba plagada de varios monitores de diferentes pulgadas los cuales juntos hacían una pantalla que cubría la pared entera. En un lateral de la habitación un pequeño laboratorio con tubos de ensayos y demás artículos de ciencia.

-Señor el efectivo militar enviado de Japón ha llegado con información que parecer importante- hablo el medico a un señor sentado en un escritorio revisando unos papeles, los cuales fueron dejados para atender correctamente al recién llegado –Doctor, le presento al Teniente U-Uzumaki… creo- murmuro esto último al tener problemas –Teniente él es el doctor Silva, encargado de esta instalación- presento rápidamente antes de despedirse y salir del lugar dejando solo al par junto al personal científico.

Ambos se miraron detallando cada cosa del contrario, el Uzumaki vio como el Doctor Silva era un hombre mayor que usaba lentes finos típicos, entre sus 50 a 60 años de hecho ya tenía canas que poblaban la mayoría de su cabellera, bigote grueso ya algo canoso también.

-Bien hijo que traes ahí- dijo tratando de terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

Con su mano libre el Uzumaki desabrocho los seguros de su máscara de gas quitándosela junto a su gorro (aquí se les llama gorro para sol o gorro para lluvia), Silva no pudo evitar ver la ahora libre cabellera carmesí del Uzumaki junto a sus ojos azules, diablos, si no fuero por la bandera japonesa estampada en su hombro derecho junto a su nombre juraría que este chico era de otro país, eso más la edad del joven que no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, además esas líneas simétricas que cruzaban sus mejillas, tres a cada lado como algún tipo de felino de un dibujo animado.

-Marcas de nacimiento- dijo simplemente al ver como el Doctor no lograba apartar la mirada de su cara- si no fuese mucha molestia Doctor Silva, quisiera decirme dónde puedo encontrar un baño para darme un baño y una habitación para dormir el viaje fue largo y agotador- pregunto, realmente el viaje de Japón hasta américa no fue precisamente corto ni mucho menos cómodo no se sorprendería escuchar que solo tuvo una hora de sueño y ni siquiera fue continua.

\- la puerta de al lado da paso a dos habitaciones que han sido debidamente acondicionadas, la primera son contiene camas para los médicos y la segunda es un baño, me disculpo de antemano, los baños no son precisamente de primera clase, al igual que el resto de este centro improvisada- se disculpó el doctor Silva, el mismo se apenaba al ver las condiciones de trabajo, y todo por un mala evacuación.

Naruto solo asintió, si bien esto no era muy a la altura de un laboratorio hecho y derecho, mientras cumpliera con los requisitos mínimos para un baño y un descanso todo estaría bien.

-No se preocupe, todo está bien para mí- dijo caminando hacia la mesa central de la habitación colocando el maletín para que todo el personal médico lo viera, con una llave libero su muñeca de tan molesto articulo el cual encendió una luz roja junto a un contador digital que colocaba treinta segundos y comenzó a retroceder en conteo – _Teniente Uzumaki Naruto, Clave de anulación: Inari_ \- dijo en japonés confundiendo al personal que no entendía ni una palaba de dicho idioma, para sorpresa de los que podían ve la cuenta regresiva el reloj se detuvo en 16 segundos – _Código de cerradura: Shinnigami_ \- de inmediato el maletín se abrió –seguridad con reconocimiento de voz solo yo podía abrirlo, seguridad por si el maletín era extraviado o secuestrado por inteligencia enemiga, un pequeño explosivo eliminaría la información, no se preocupe ya es inútil no explotara es seguro manipularlo- dijo recibiendo un cabeceo en afirmación de Silva.

El buen doctor miro con detalle el contenido del maletín, el cual fue manipulado por el soldado extranjero, lo primero que vio fue una placa que al ser retirada revelo ser una placa solar para darle energía al dispositivo, algo muy ingenioso si le permitían opinar digno de la tecnología de japonesa, de inmediato vio que era una laptop con un frasco cilíndrico que contenía una sustancia viscosa a la vista y de color verde.

Apretando un botón la pantalla del portátil se encendió apareciendo el logo de CEDA en la pantalla. Después de teclear unos segundos en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un señor muy similar en imagen al doctor Silva, canoso, con lentes aunque le faltaba el tupido bigote, vestía una bata de laboratorio.

-Hmp… _veo que arribo sano y salvo teniente_ \- dijo el hombre en la pantalla – _pero dígame como les van las cosas a los americanos-_

- _Me temo que no muy bien doctor_ \- respondió suspirando un poco –Por cierto Doctor Silva le presento al doctor Yung, Doctor Yung este hombre es el doctor Silva. El director de esta "instalación"- presento el Uzumaki a ambos médicos y científicos –no se preocupe doctor el doctor Yung habla perfectamente el inglés al igual que yo así que me retiro necesito un descanso _nos vemos luego Doctor Yung_ \- se despidió.

Los científicos no tardaron en entrar en sintonía, dejando el cuarto entro al otro donde se suponía estaban las camas para los científicos, miro dentro y vio que solo eran literas de dos pisos solo esperaran que fueran mínimamente cómodas el viaje había destrozado su espalda y entumido sus músculos. Escogió la más alejada de la puerta que comunicaba con la sala de operaciones, no quería escuchas la palabrería científica que probablemente no lo dejaría dormir.

Desasiéndose de su equipo lo acomodo cuidadosamente en la cama que había elegido, sus armas de fuego y su katana. El abrir y cerrar de una puerta lo hizo mirar a su lado a unos cuantos metros de donde dicha puerta salía un hombre usando solo una toalla, lo que le recordó que el también necesitaba un baño, no es que apestara a sudor nada de eso, solo lo necesitaba para relajar su cuerpo. Chasqueando su lengua se deshizo de su uniforme y tomo una toalla de la estantería y se dirigió al baño.

Eso sin dudas fue reparador su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, un buen baño y unas horas de sueño hicieron maravillas. Ahora caminando por los pasillos del hotel bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a donde se suponía estaba el comedor, uno de los científicos le dijo que no se molestara que pronto enviarían a alguien con algo de comida, pero se excusó diciendo que necesitaba estirar algo las piernas.

Al llegar al comedor pudo ver a la miseria misma, a donde apuntara su vista veía a gente llorar o lamentarse por la pérdida de alguien, era como la guerra, pero sin haber guerra. Caminando hasta fila y tomo una bandeja. Vio con algo de incomodidad que la fila era larga con suerte estaría allí media hora antes de servirse y probar un bocado, al no querer estar ahí se dirigió directamente a la cocina, quizás lograría saltarse todo eso apoyándose en su cargo de militar, caminando algo deprisa no se fijó en su entorno.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó una chica que por su prisa termino chocando con ella.

Ambos se inclinaron a recoger su bandeja para la comida, vio como la bandeja de la chica tenia restos de lo que parecía ser puré de papas, agradeció de que la chica hubiese terminado de comer porque de lo contrario se hubiese molestado mucho, no con la chica si no consigo mismo por apresurarse y ser descuidado y haber manchado su uniforme.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba- ambos se levantaron mirándose mutuamente.

Naruto no pudo evitar detallar a la chica frente a él, joven tal vez 17 o 18 años, su cabello castaño corto pero lo suficientemente largo para atarlo en una coleta alta, era delgada en buena forma, su rostro juvenil era enmarcado por dos mechones de cabello que caían a cada lado, no llevaba maquillaje solo labia de un tono rojo muy ocurro, su vestimenta era la de cualquier civil, sudadera roja medio abierta arriba lo que dejaba ver una camiseta de tirantes blanca, jeans negros ajustados y como calzado unas zapatillas deportivas, en resumen era una chica hermosa, no pudo evitar pensar que si esta fuese otra situación no tardaría en coquetear con la chica hasta convencerla de abrir sus piernas para él y hacerle gritar su nombre entre gemidos orgásmicos. No piensen mal era un hombre joven además en su unidad en Japón era muy conocido por su facilidad de abrir las piernas de las mujeres, maldita sea incluso se acostó con una de su propia unidad, oh Yugito aun recordaba como destrozaron la cama aquella noche.

Por su parte la chica tampoco pudo evitar detallarlo, era joven como ella, de ojos azules, su cabellera era carmesí, muchos dirían que era tinte para el cabello, pero como toda joven sabia reconocer el tinte, su cuero cabelludo no mostraba rastro de un tinte previo, así que podía decir casi segura que esa cabellera era natural, al levantarse ella pudo notar que era alto apenas le llegaba por los hombros ,además de que noto por primera vez el uniforme, era muy diferente al verde de los militares que acostumbro a ver, el negro y marrón lo resaltaban entre tanto verde, una unidad especial tal vez.

-Lo siento la próxima tendré más cuidado- se disculpó el Uzumaki.

-Lo mismo digo, por cierto me nombre es Zoey- dijo la ahora identificada Zoey extendiendo la mano al soldado.

Naruto levanto una ceja al ver como la chica le extendía la mano y le daba su nombre, Zoey. Lindo si le preguntaban, tampoco se molestaría en recordarlo, quizás no la vería jamás en la vida de nuevo, pero por ser cortes con una dama tomo su mano.

-Naruto Uzumaki- Zoey simplemente levanto una ceja ante tan extraño nombre –soy un soldado extranjero señorita- explico ante la obvia cara de confusión de chica.

-¡Zoey ven aquí y deja de charlar con el soldadito!- grito un hombre a su espalda.

Ambos miraron a un lado y vieron a un grupo de tres personas acercarse, el primero era el que había llamado a Zoey, era alto tan alto como el propio Naruto, fornido, su cabello estaba cortado muy corto pero no tanto para que dijeran que estaba totalmente rapado, sus brazos estaban descubiertos mostrando sus tatuajes, chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, afeitado de forma que su bigote y barba se juntaran. El segundo era lo que Naruto podría decir un oficinista, afroamericano, delgado con apenas musculo en su cuerpo, rapado en su totalidad, corbata roja y camisa blanca. El tercero y último era el más interesante según Naruto, era un anciano que había visto mejores días, pero aun así podía ver la llama de la lucha en sus ojos, por un momento lo confundió con un militar del refugio, pero al mirarlo mejor se dio cuenta, su traje militar era viejo pero bien cuidado, un vistazo más detallado lo identifico era los que usaban los soldados americanos en la guerra de Vietnam, el hombre era mayor su cabello era ya totalmente canoso, su barba era tupida igualmente blanca, era un soldado que vio una guerra y sobrevivió algo que se debía respetar.

Lamentablemente no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos o presentarse ya que un soldado entro al comedor corriendo, se paró a su lado de manera recta y firme como cualquier militar lo haría.

-Teniente Uzumaki, el doctor Silva lo solicita al parecer es importante- dando un asentimiento el Uzumaki suspiro.

-Bien, Un gusto en conocerte Zoey cuídate junto a tus compañeros, son tiempos difíciles- sin más se retiró en compañía del soldado.

-Valla Zoey no sabía que te interesaban los hombres en uniforme- bromeo a la chica el hombre alto y con chaleco de cuero.

-Cállate Francis, solo era cortes con aquellos que nos están ayudando- dijo la chica al hombre ahora identificado como Francis.

-Cálmense chicos, ninguno noto como ese soldado lo vino a buscar, tenía prisa, quizás la ayuda ya esté en camino- dijo con cierta emoción positiva el hombre de origen afroamericano.

Mientras el grupo hablaba el hombre mayor miraba con curiosidad como se alejaba el soldado pelirrojo, un soldado extranjero, y según pudo ver al escuchar ese chico ya era un teniente, se rio para sus adentros al parecer ya en estos días regalaban los rangos.

Al entrar a la habitación donde estaba el doctor Silva Naruto pudo ver un cambio en la imagen de dicha habitación, lo primero era el desgaste tanto físico como mental del personal médico y científico, las hora de trabajo les habían pasado factura, lo segundo era que el pequeño portátil que una vez escolto estaba ahora unido al gran muro lleno de monitores los cuales ahora mostraban imágenes de personas de alto rango militar, incluso pudo identificar al mismo presidente norteamericano así como el de su propio país, al igual que al propio doctor Yung.

-Bien todos presentes- dijo Silva al ver al Uzumaki entrar.

-Ok, todos déjenme presentarme, soy el doctor Yung, director científico de la cede de CEDA en Japón- ante esto todos asintieron –antes que nada déjenme presentarle al Teniente Naruto Uzumaki el responsable de llevar la muestra e información a salvo a su país- de inmediato los ojos de todos se posaron en el pelirrojo –es joven lo sé y quizás a ojos de muchos no debería ostentar dicho nivel militar, pero créanme cuando les digo, a sus 21 años ha visto más guerra y cumplido más misiones suicidas que cualquiera de nosotros al doble de esa edad. Pero dejando eso de lado a lo que nos importa realmente la tan famosa "gripe verde" que azota nuestro mundo y amenaza la existencia de humanidad- ante lo dicho muchos militares tanto americanos como japoneses comenzaron a murmurar sin parar –pero dejare que mi camarada científico el buen Doctor Silva lo explique-

-Gracias doctor Yung. Como dijo este virus puede amenazar la existencia humana es algo sin precedentes y…-

-Perdone que le interrumpa doctor, pero al grano, esta cosa se puede curar o al menos contener- interrumpió un hombre que por sus insignias lo catalogaban como un general americano.

-A eso iba general antes de que me interrumpiera- hablo Silva con un tono molesto que enmascaro muy bien –en tema de contención permítame decirle que sí, de momento se puede contener pero…- su titubeo no paso desapercibidos para los oyentes –pero con protocolos de contención muy estrictos y… extremos- dijo mientras tecleaba su computador – señor presidente en estos momentos he enviado en línea segura los protocolos de contención propuestos por los militares tanto de nuestro país como de Japón-

En la pantalla donde la imagen del presidente se mostraba se vio como este miraba un poco a su izquierda donde se suponía estaba la pantalla de su computador con la información, al mirarla y murmurar mientras leía su cara solo podía perder color.

-Dios santo- murmuro quitándose las gafas –esto es genocidio- hablo después de tomar un par de respiros –me pide que en caso de fallar una zona de cuarentena bombardee nuclearmente la zona- dijo con enojo.

-Doctor Yung concuerdo con mi homologo americano que esto es algo extremo, hablamos de usar nuestras propias armas en nuestra contra, además de acabar con las vidas de personas que aún pueden salvarse – hablo por primera vez el gobernante nipón.

-Temo decirle señor que es nuestra primera y última opción al tratar con una ruptura- se defendió el científico –déjeme explicar: el virus de la "gripe verde" es eso, una gripe, pero como ninguna que hayamos visto. Muta y a un nivel muy acelerado- de inmediato en los monitores se vio un video del virus vista desde el microscopio –como pueden ver cambia y genera nuevas sepas, si tratamos de congelarlo como pueden ver este muta y queda en un estado de hibernación, si tratamos de diluirlo este muta hasta adaptarse al agua, también se esparce por aire, lo único que parece detenerlo es quemarlo a niveles extremos. Es estos 4 días donde el virus ataco hemos desarrollado tres vacunas acá en Japón- esto trajo una luz de esperanzas a los ojos de todos –pero me temo que el virus contraataco mutando y superando la vacuna- rápidamente las esperanzas se fueron –pero… eso no quiere decir el final, vean esto- todos vieron como un par de soldados de origen japonés trataban se dominar a un hombre que entre espasmos y alaridos inentendibles trataba de soltarse del agarre, de pronto logro soltarse, para luego abalanzarse sobre el más cercano y morderle el brazo, rápidamente el otro soldado trato de quitarlo de encima de su compañero solo para que este también fuese mordido en la mano, al final lograron detener al sujeto de una ráfaga de disparos proporciona por otros militares que llegaban a la zona –ahora vean esto- el video cambio para mostrar a ambos soldados en cámaras de cuarentena individuales, el que fue mordido en la mano parecía enfermo débil y a punto de morir, sin embargo el otro a su lado, el que fue mordido en el brazo no presentaba síntomas algunos de hecho por sus propias palabras se sentía bien mejor que nunca de hecho.

-Ahora a continuación- tres horas después de ser mordidos el primero ya había muerto mientras que el otro seguía sin presentar síntomas –hemos encontrado a una persona inmune a este virus\- de inmediato los gritos de júbilo y alegría invadieron tanto a científicos como militares y ambos gobernantes de ambos países agradecieron a sus respectivas figuras religiosas.

-Que sucedió con el sujeto inmune doctor Yung- pregunto un general japonés.

-Lamentablemente no sobrevivió, en aras de encontrar una vacuna tuvimos que extraer todo el material que consideráramos esencial, en pocas palabras tuvimos que diseccionarlo- un silencio cayó sobre los presentes era preocupante como el doctor de apariencia amable y gentil hablaba tan tranquilo y sin peso al confesar que había matado a alguien o peor aún descuartizarlo para sacarle información a nivel genético –aunque es muy pronto para celebrar\- esto atrajo de nuevo miradas –nuestra zona de cuarentena es muy pequeña y fue suprimida rápidamente y logramos parar la enfermedad de momento, lo cual nos dejó sin sujetos que presentaran signos de inmunidad, y lamentablemente el sujeto inmune dio muy pocas muestras para una vacuna efectiva, mas sin embargo ustedes cuentan con una zona muy grande de infección-

-Doctor cree que es probable que en nuestra nación se encuentren sujetos inmunes- pregunto el presidente americano.

-Señor donde hay uno siempre hay otros, solo es cuestión de buscar en los lugares correctos- dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que las probabilidades si bien no eran altas aún estaban hay.

-Tanto científicos japoneses como los nuestros hemos decididos hacer una búsqueda extensiva en base a las muestras de ADN del sujeto inmune y su tipo de sangre en las zonas de cuarentena existentes- dijo Silva –además tenemos también otro objetivo en mira que también podría sernos muy útil- todos lo miraron –Doctor Yung si me envía video por favor- de inmediato un video corrió en la pantalla –lo más observadores notaran que este fue el sujeto que sucumbió al virus, miren con atención- todos desde sus respectivos dispositivos vieron como en cámara rápido en un transcurso de cinco horas el muerto comenzó a hincharse hasta alcanzar un nivel totalmente grotesco, el video paro para correr normalmente, mostrando a un científico ver al cadáver hinchado tirado en el suelo, luego mostro a un grupo de tres científicos enfundados en trajes aislantes entrar en la cámara solo para que el aparente muerto se levantara y vomitara encima del trio de científicos, antes de explotar debido a un disparo –ahora vean lo que ocurre- todos miraron como los muertos apresados en sus propias cámaras herméticas enloquecían y se estrellaban contra el cristal tratando de romperlo para atacar a los científicos –al parecer este infectado muto y ahora tiene la habilidad de lanzar una sustancia que atrae a otros infectados, especulamos que es un tipo de feromona, le hemos dado nombre clave "Boomer"-

-En que nos sirve eso doctor- pregunto un militar.

-Sencillo si nuestras teorías son correctas podremos revertir la feromona y hacer a los infectados más dóciles y bajar sus niveles de rabia y por ende más fácil de exterminar, o atraerlos a lugares predefinidos y terminar con su sufrimiento, y por palabras del doctor Yung la misma mutación se ha visto en otros infectados lo que lo vuelve común de encontrar, si lo logramos tendremos un arma muy poderosa para ganarle a este virus- explico haciendo sonreír a los militares una carta así era muy buena, al ser dóciles o atraerlos a lugares donde ellos tuviesen la ventaja significaba mucho, no más soldados muertos en vano, no más desperdicio de buenos hombres.

-Bien hecho, a partir de ahora le doy cheque en blanco al ejército para casar a estas cosas y a la CEDA para investigación de dicho infectado "Boomer" así como para cualquier sujeto inmune, contamos con ustedes, la nación cuenta con ustedes- sin más se despidió el presidente de los estados unidos.

-Lo mismo digo- hablo el gobernante nipón para luego mirar al Uzumaki – _Bien hecho teniente Uzumaki, su clan tiene motivos para sentirse orgulloso de usted al igual que yo, no esperaba menos del hijo de "la muerte roja" es un claro ejemplo de cómo debe ser un soldado japonés, ahora vuelva a casa_ \- dijo con respeto.

- _Gracias Señor, pronto estaré allí_ \- inclinándose en modo de saludo se despidió de su superior antes de que el monitor parpadeara y mostrara el logo de CEDA.

-Muy bien doctor tiene cuatro hora antes de la evacuación recoja a su equipo e información a las 1700 llegaran helicópteros para todo el personal, en cuanto a usted teniente no se preocupe un avión lo estará esperando en la base para llevarlo a su país- las pantallas se apagaron cortando la comunicación.

-¡De acuerdo todos! escuchen, el personal militar ayude en lo que puedan a los médicos que mandare abajo para que tomen muestras de los civiles, los demás desmanteles todo esto, dejen lo innecesario pero no dejen nada referente a la infección, muestras, papeles, datos, todo, lo quiero seguro y debidamente archivado- dio órdenes que inmediatamente fueron acatados –Teniente Uzumaki esto es suyo- dijo desenchufando los cables del portátil que el mismo había traído –he pasado todo los datos que tengo y se actualizarán constantemente mientras este en este país puede que no sea mucho pero será algo, ya que usted lo trajo usted debe ser el encargado de llevarlo de vuelta a salvo-

Naruto miro el maletín y asintió, aunque no quería llevarlo era su deber, su misión.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron frenéticas, médicos y científicos tomando muestras y lo que pudieran de los supervivientes refugiados, militares ayudando a desmantelar y empaquetar el equipo esencial. Naruto en estos momentos había terminado de alistar sus cosas, sus armas, en su espalda una mochila proporcionada por la propia CEDA se encontraba su maletín con toda la información adquirida acá en américa.

Caminando por el comedor vio cada momento, cada toma de muestra, he interacción entre médico y paciente. Sentándose en una mesa pudo al fin saborear algo de alimento aunque este no fuese más que una barra de pan y un jugo de durazno envasado.

-¡Oye no meterás nada en mí! ¡Si quieres meter algo en una cavidad vete con tu compañero a un cuarto oscuro! ¡Seguro les gustara!- dichas palabras llamaron la atención del Uzumaki. Volteando la mirada vio un par de médicos tratando de convencer a un tipo que a Naruto le resulto muy familiar, Francio, Francin. Su nombre no lo recordaba pero su apariencia si, era el típico estereotipo de motorizado matón de películas americanas.

-Algún problema señores- ambos médicos vieron al Uzumaki justo a su lado –están llamando la atención de todos-

-El señor se niega a dar una muestra, ya le explicamos que era por su bien- dijo el primer medico sosteniendo un hisopo bucal.

-Señor por favor coopere este será rápido y le garantizo que indoloro- le dijo el Uzumaki al hombre del chaleco –pero si se resiste también le garantizo que será lento y muy doloroso así que usted decide-

Ambos se miraron, por un rato, Francis solo cruzo sus brazos mirando al soldado extranjero, no mostraba signos algunos de emoción o temor al amenazarlo, al final sucumbiendo abrió la boca permitiendo la recolección de la muestra.

-Ves, ahora doctor dele una paleta por ser un buen paciente- esto solo hizo reír al hombre, el chico le agradaba.

De pronto una bocina sonó dando una alarma, para luego dar una pequeña interferencia seguida de un pitido agudo, que se escuchó tanto dentro como fuera del centro de ayuda.

Afuera del hotel en las lejanías el sonido viajaba por las calles y callejones, de entre las sombras figuras torpes se levantaban y miraban a la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, con una explosiva rabia gritaron y corrieron, uno, dos, tres, seis, una docena, rápidamente la cantidad subió hasta hacerse abrumadora, y todos corrían en una dirección… el centro de ayuda.

-Señores y señoras me presento soy el encargado de este centro improvisado, me alegra decirles que en estos momentos varios helicópteros están sobrevolando este centro de ayuda, nos brindaran transporte y los evacuaron a una instalaciones más adecuadas y seguras en el hospital Mercy- dichas palabras hicieron suspirar a todos los civiles en alivio –por favor escuchen al personal militar y médico que los escoltaran hasta la azotea de forma segura-

Naruto escucho la clara voz del doctor Silva, pero entre toda esa palabrería también pudo escuchar algo. Un grito. Afuera pasaba algo, Disimuladamente camino hacia las puertas. Saliendo al exterior vio a varios soldados armados vigilando las improvisadas barricadas que solo eran autos aparcados de forma que rodearan a la puerta del hotel. Un desagradable olor llego a sus fosas nasales, lo reconocía muy bien, era sangre, y otra cosa, era pútrido, asqueroso y desagradable, tardo un milisegundo el saber que era, el olor de un cadáver, el olor de carne pudriéndose. Desenfundando se ACR y quitándole el seguro camino hacia el primer grupo de soldados.

-¡Atención soldados!- grito llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede teniente?- pregunto el soldado a su lado.

-Algo viene- dijo apuntando hacia el frente, rápidamente todos en un acto reflejo lo imitaron apuntando sus armas hacia la oscuridad de la calle.

Paso un minuto donde nadie dijo o hizo nada, inmóviles como estatuas esperaron, paso otro minuto cuando escucharon el sonido de alguien correr además de una agitada respiración, aguzando la vista vieron a alguien correr directo hacia ellos, era una persona.

-¡UN SUPERVIVIENTE!- exclamo un soldado bajando su arma –señor se encuentra bien…- sus palabras murieron al ver la cabeza del hombre estallar para luego caer justo a sus pies -¡qué demonios!-

Todos miraron atrás para ver al joven teniente quien había efectuado tan certero disparo.

-No quiten la viste del frente… allí vienen- dijo.

Todos miraron al cadáver del supuesto superviviente solo para notar como este estaba pálido y desprendía un pútrido hedor, era una de esas cosas. Y donde había una había más. Un grito los alerto y como si de las sombras nacieran un ejército de muertos vivientes apareció corriendo directo hacia ellos.

-¡FUEGO!- fue el grito colectivo seguido del sonido de las armas descargando sus cargadores. Los casquillos de balas al caer al suelo sonaban como pequeñas campanas, que morían bajo el sonido de los constantes disparos.

-¡RECARGO!- grito un soldado a su lado, apuntando se arma cubrió el lugar donde el soldado había dejado de disparar. Solo por instinto se arrodillo y rodo por el suelo, vio como lo que parecía ser un tentáculo paso sobre el fallando.

-¡QUE ES ESTA MIERDA QUE ALGUIEN ME LA QUITE!- grito un soldado a su espalda quien había sido atrapado por ese tentáculo, sus gritos aumentaron cuando ese extraño apéndice lo intento arrastrar hacia las oscuridad de donde salían los muertos, pensando rápido corrió hacia delante, adelantándose solo un par de metros antes de desenfundar su katana y cortar de un solo movimiento esa cosa.

Ayudando a levantar al soldado vio como el tentáculo seguía moviéndose en espasmos, el soldado lo retiro de su cuerpo con prisa y asco, para luego lanzarlo al suelo, ahí fue cuando lo vio más claro bajo la luz, parecía ser una ¿lengua?

Sin tiempo que perder retiro el cargador de su arma para colocar uno nuevo y lleno de munición. El tiroteo dio no más de 5 minutos donde todos tenían el corazón en un puño, ver esas cosas de lejos era una cosa, pero verlas de cerca era otro muy distintas, tras una última ráfaga de su arma derribo al último muerto.

-¡Recarguen sus armas y vean que no hay heridos! ¡Y que sea rápido más de esas cosas se acercan!- su orden fue acatada de inmediato, tras una rápida revisión mutua todos dieron luz verde, ningún herido.

A lo lejos al final de la calle mal iluminada vieron otro grupo grande zombis que corrían hacia ellos, era otra oleada, pero esta vez sabían que hacer, ellos solo atacaban de frente así relativamente era fácil, solo era disparar.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG** -

Todos miraron como en la lejanía entre el medio de los muertos un ser gigante corría como un gorila, eso sin duda era nuevo, no había que ser un genio para saber que esa cosa te destrozaría de un golpe.

-¡¿Qué es eso teniente?!- pregunto un soldado sin atreverse a dispararle al gigante que a medida que se acercaba se hacía más grande.

-Algo enorme- murmuro -¡Todos retirada! ¡Adentro del hotel!- ordeno.

Corriendo dentro todos cerraron la puerta y bloquearon con diversas cosas que hallaron, eso no resistiría no a esa cosa enorme. Adentro los civiles corrían hacia la azotea, desde que se comenzaron a escuchar los disparos el pánico había reinado, y reino aún más cuando algunos vieron como los soldados entraban y bloqueaban la puerta con lo que podían.

Posicionándose vieron como la puerta era azotada por los muertos, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando el gigantesco ser no intentara entrar. De nuevo agradeció a sus reflejos ya que rodo por el suelo hacia su derecha, pues un segundo antes un vehículo de los que funcionaba como barricada entro como un cohete por la puerta destrozándola.

El vehículo siguió su trayectoria arroyando a un par de soldados matándolos en el acto, para luego aplastar a unos cuantos civiles y terminar incrustado en una pared. Del agujero donde antes estaba la puerta varios infectados comenzaron a entrar y no parecían tener fin, exterminaban a uno y tres lo remplazaban, era una batalla perdida, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

-¡Vamos retrocedan ayuden a los heridos y civiles yo los cubro!- exclamo disparando a un grupo de muertos que corrían directo a aquellos soldados que intentaban ayudar.

Un gruñido hizo ver a Naruto al hueco donde la gigantesca mole por fin hacia acto de presencia, era enorme eso era indiscutible, y ahora que lo tenía cerca diría que media alrededor de unos dos metros y medio a tres metros, toda la musculatura de su cuerpo había crecido a niveles absurdos, dudaba que las balas le hicieran algo, y si le hacían algún daño se necesitaba una gran cantidad de ella.

Con un gruñido la mole arremetió contra un grupo de civiles supervivientes solo para ser detenido por una ráfaga de disparos procedentes del arma del Uzumaki.

-Bien ya tengo tu atención- dijo al ver la clara mirada rabiosa que se enfocaba en él.

El gigante no tardo en atacar, Naruto por su parte evadía los golpes por centímetros, un golpe del gigantesco puño callo justo a su lado quebrando parcialmente el suelo, rápidamente desenfundo su espada lanzando un corte, a pesar de que su espada era filosa a un punto de que era capaz de cortar vigas de madera de gran grosor apenas pudo llegar al hueso del brazo del gigante, por lo que se veía los músculos de este ser eran demasiado duros.

Desde la relativa seguridad de la segunda plata que tenía vista a la recepción algunos soldados y civiles veían como el teniente extranjero libraba una batalla con semejante ser, su espada hacia cortes profundo pero aparentemente ineficaces ya que la mole seguía atacando sin perder fuerzas a pesar de las heridas producidas por el arma filosa.

Disparando a los infectados los soldados solo se limitaban a quitarle las distracciones al Uzumaki, dispararle al gigante solo significaría matar al teniente en el proceso.

-¡Alguien dispárele con esto!- grito arrojando al grupo de soldados del segundo nivel su rifle M200.

Ante la vista de todos Naruto salto por encima de la bestia sacando dos cuchillos para clavarlos en la espalda de su oponente, la bestia rugió en rabia al no poder quitarse semejante molestia.

Un soldado miro el arma, sacando el cargador miro el tipo de munición, en otro momento silbaría en asombro, esas balas serían capaces de atravesar el blindaje de un tanque sin problemas, si le disparaba con esto a esa cosa sin dudas lo exterminaría, rápidamente introdujo de nuevo el cargador y tiro del cerrojo para luego volverlo a llevar a su lugar introduciendo así una de esas potentes balas en la recamara. Pero había un problema el errático movimiento del ser junto al teniente en su espalda lo hacían un tiro por demás complicado, y sabía que mientras más tardara la vida del teniente peligraba aún más ya que la cantidad de muertos que entraban ya era grande.

-¡Dame esa cosa hijo!- grito un hombre arrebatándole el arma.

El soldado de inmediato giro para ver a quien le había arrebatado el arma, vio que era un anciano, vestido de militar con su boina verde en su cabeza, lo vio respirar antes de apretar el gatillo, el arma no trono como un trueno, solo se limitó a escupir un silbido debido al silenciador.

Todos miraron abajo donde el ser caída de rodillas al suelo para caer completamente en un golpe fuerte, suspiraron en alivio al ver al teniente que había ganado su respeto saltar de la espalda del gigante ahora muerto.

-¡Bill que haces nuestro helicóptero se va!- grito la misma chica que hace unas horas se había tropezado con el Uzumaki.

-Tranquila Zoey ya he terminado- dijo bajando el rifle para luego mirarlo –si tan solo lo hubiéramos tenido en Vietnam-

-Vamos viejo no comiences con tu mierda de Vietnam el helicóptero nos dejara- dijo Francis quien venía detrás de la chica.

-Odio decirlo Bill, pero Francis tiene razón no quedaremos sin helicópteros- apoyo el hombre de piel oscura.

Naruto no perdió tiempo en levantarse, tampoco perdió tiempo en recargar su ACR, se limitó en sacar su pistola y apuntar y disparar a todo lo que se le cruzara por el camino hacia la segunda planta, al llegar cerro la perta detrás de él impidiendo el paso a los muertos que subían las escaleras, fue recibido por el grito de aprobación de los soldados, quienes rugieron como barbaros al ver hacer la hazaña que hizo.

Caminando hacia el hombre mayor se paró frente a él mirándolo, Bill solo miro al muchacho instintivamente se colocó en posición firme, si bien era joven y de otro país no mostraría falta de respeto a un superior.

-Buen tiro- fue lo que dijo antes de extender su mano –pero me temo que eso me pertenece- Bill asintió devolviendo el arma volviéndose a sentir desnudo al no tener nada con lo que pelear en esta guerra. Naruto acomodo su arma en su espalda sujetándola bien, antes de caminar hacia un soldado que llevaba dos armas, ambas M16, probablemente la segunda armas era de otro soldado que había muerto, sin pedir permiso tomo el arma sobrante y camino nuevamente hacia el anciano –esto es mas de tu talla señor…-

-Bill, Bill Overbeck- dijo mirando al joven teniente.

-¿Experiencia?- pregunto Naruto aunque ya sabía solo quería asegurarse de su suposición.

-¡Vietnam!- la respuesta fue corta pero fuerte.

-Bien, señor Overbeck aún sigue su espíritu de lucha encendido para una última batalla- dijo ofreciendo el fusil M16 al anciano.

-Siempre- respondió rápidamente aceptando el arma y colocando el cargador donde debía.

-Bien soldado Overbeck está listo para enviar a esos engendros de vuelta al infierno- su respuesta solo fue el sonido del arma registrar una bala en la recamara – bien, informe- pidió.

-Todo el personal médico y científico a si evacuado los civiles supervivientes también, todos menos ellos- señalo al trio que acompañaba al anciano que aparentemente fue reingresado al ejercito –me informan que somos los últimos y un par de pájaros nos esperan en la azotea.

-Nombre soldado- pregunto.

-Ramírez, soy el cabo Ramírez- respondió.

-Muy bien Ramírez, arme a estos civiles nada exagerado, solo armas cortas, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- ordeno siendo obedecido, al trio se les entrego un arma corta un GLOCK 9MM a cada uno además de un par de cargadores extra –bien soldados en marcha esa puerta no aguantara mucho –dijo al escuchar los constantes golpes en la puerta –ahora salgamos de este tugurio… ya quiero irme a casa-

Bill solo pudo ver el arma en sus manos, ser llamado soldado le devolvía esa chispa que necesitaba su cuerpo y ahora en este grupo de hombres se sentía útil, si tan solo tuviera menos años sobre su cuerpo.

-Vamos Bill andando- dijo la chica.

El grupo dejo la zona justo a tiempo pues la puerta había sido derribada, corriendo por los pasillos Naruto permaneció en todo momento en la retaguardia. Haciendo disparos certeros a los infectados que les perseguían. Subiendo las escaleras llegaron a la azotea, los civiles lo hicieron bien, el anciano Bill parecía que no había olvidado como usar un arma, al parecer sus años no le hacían justicia a su habilidad, Francis era más de disparar mientras gritaba si daba en el blanco, su puntería no era la mejor pero si decente, el hombre de piel oscura o como lo llamaba Francis, Lois, era como cualquier civil que nunca tuvo un arma en la mano, sus disparos eran más al a suerte que otra cosa, afortunadamente no disparo mucho ya que sería un desperdicio de munición, la chica Zoey fue una grata sorpresa, era precisa y sabia cuando disparar, se notaba una experiencia previa, quizás academia militar o un familiar que supiese manejar un arma y le hubiese enseñado.

Al llegar a la azotea Naruto ordeno que el primer helicóptero fuese ocupado por los militares ya que llevaban algunos heridos.

-Bien este es el nuestro- dijo al ver como el segundo helicóptero aterrizaba –todos adentro- dijo al ver como la puerta de la azotea era derribada y dejaba salir a una oleada de muertes que corrían directo hacia el helicóptero –vamos por este pájaro en el aire- le grito al piloto que rápidamente elevaba el vehículo.

Pero lamentablemente el helicóptero fue alcanzado por los muertos al no poder elevarse lo suficientemente rápido y tener suficiente altura, el vehículo fue rápidamente invadido, el sonido de una alarma indico el sobrepeso en el helicóptero. Naruto disparó su arma quitando a todos los que podía. Un dolor en su brazo izquierdo le hizo gritar ahogadamente, al ver en dirección del brazo vio como una de esas cosas lo había mordido y aún seguía pegado a su brazo, disparándole en la cabeza logro quitárselo.

-Salgamos de aquí- le grito al piloto quien asintió al ver la cabina vacía de cualquier ser infectado, siguiendo disparando Naruto mataba a los que se acercaban al igual que los demás, pero seguían llegando y al final no tendrían suficientes balas para todos.

Despegando el helicóptero tomo más altura sin importarle que algunos de esos muertos vivientes seguían enganchados a la pata del vehículo, era complicado volar con tanta inestabilidad y lo fue más aun cuando sintieron que la hélice exploto cuando un zombi se lanzó contra las aspas.

De inmediato comenzaron a dar vueltas en el aire mientras caían a las calles llenas de infectados.

-¡Mierda!- fue el pensamiento colectivo

* * *

Raro... lo se, no tienen que decirmelo, espero les guste.

se despide su fiel amigo y escritor: AlejandroV.


	2. No Mercy

Bueno gente, esta historia no pensaba actualizar tan rapido esta historia de hecho lo haria el sabado, pero ya que tengo la oportunidad lo hare, aunque no hubieron muchos comentarios, solo 4, pero no me importa realmente, bueno realmente si, pero devido a mi gran tiempo de inactividad no me pondre exigente, pero espero mas, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

capitulo 2: No Mercy

 **-DOS SEMANAS DESPUES DEL PRIMER ATAQUE-**

Caminando delante del grupo no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte. Debería estar muerto, el helicóptero se había estrellado, además había sido mordido por un muerto viviente, sabía lo que les pasaba a los que eran mordidos. Mirando por un segundo su brazo izquierdo vio el lugar donde lo habían mordido, la herida estaba cicatrizada perfectamente, casi no había rastro. Era inmune.

Habían pasado poco más de una semana del accidente y de haber sido dejado atrás.

 **-Flashback-**

Lanzando un gemido adolorido Naruto abrió los ojos, su visión era borrosa y poco a poco se volvía nítida, le dolía la cabeza y veía todo al revés, mirando a su lado vio la chica de nombre Zoey en un estado inconsciente o muerta eso lo averiguaría más tarde lo que si llamo la atención era que el cabello apuntaba hacia arriba totalmente, no tardo en unir los punto para saber que el helicóptero estaba de cabeza.

-Odio los helicópteros- sorprendentemente ese gruñido adolorido no provino de él, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Mirando al frente vio al hombre de nombre Francis moverse para luego caer de bruces al suelo y lanzar otro quejido, no queriendo que le pasara lo mismo coloco una mano en el suelo y con la otra desabrocho el cinturón. Una vez libre lo primero que busco fueron sus armas, su ACR aún seguía atada a su pecho lo cual era bueno, y a sus pies el M200, tomando el arma miro por la mirilla y cambio de termal a normal un par de veces. Sonrió al revisar rápidamente sus armas ambas estaban en buen estado y listas para ser usadas.

-Que viaje- murmuro la chica despertando de su inconciencia.

Saliendo del helicóptero vio como este solo era un montón de chatarra doblada, fue poco menos que un milagro que lograra salir con vida. Ayudando primero a Francis a salir ambos lograron sacar a la chica quien ya volvía plenamente a ser consiente.

-Ustedes saquen a los demás, yo veré como están los pilotos- asintiendo el par ayudo a sus dos amigos a salir.

Dando la vuelta al vehículo accidentado Naruto vio el estado de los pilotos, ambos no lo habían logrado suspiro y volvió donde los civiles quienes sacaban al último de sus amigos. Revisando el pulso vio que aún seguían vivos, el problema es que aún seguían inconscientes, a sabiendas que no estarían solos por mucho tiempo levanto su arma y disparo y corta ráfaga de tres balas, no hubo sonido alguno gracias al silenciador y eso era bueno no quería alertar a los potenciales enemigos cerca. Rápidamente acerco el cañón hacia la nuca del hombre de piel oscura y toco su piel con su arma, la respuesta fue inmediata el calor del cañón del silenciador quemo su piel y lanzo un quejido despertándose enseguida.

-¡AHG!… ¡para ya!- manoteando un par de veces despertó del todo.

Dando media vuelta se preparó para dar el mismo tratamiento al anciano Bill solo para hallar a este sentado mientras encendía un cigarro para despejar su mente.

-No hace falta hijo, ya estoy despierto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una calada a su cigarro.

Si planeaban discutir no les fue posible ya que un grito de un grupo de muertos que corrían al lugar del choque los alerto, ignorando el dolor de cabeza y los músculos magullados el grupo corrió por la calle mientras Naruto disparaba a los que se acercaban más de la cuenta siempre tratando de asegurar el disparo y no perder más munición de la cuenta. ¿Cuánto corrieron? No tenían respuesta para eso.

-¡Chicos por aquí!- fue el grito de Lois mientras abría una puerta de un local.

El grupo rápidamente entro y bloqueo la puerta con una máquina expendedora. La puerta de inmediato fue azotada por varios golpes, tanto Bill como Naruto apuntaron hacia la puerta, eran los únicos armados y su munición no estaba en nueros altos, por fortuna los golpes cesaron y pudieron calmarse.

-¡Hey! Conozco este lugar- fueron las palabras de Francis –este es el bar de Moss, solía beber aquí-

Solo en ese momento es que todos se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado en un bar, las bebidas alcohólicas debidamente colocadas a la vistas de todos, mesas y sillas regadas por todos lados.

Como si fuese dueño del lugar Francis se paseó de aquí para allá mientras tomaba una cerveza que saco del pequeño refrigerador debajo de la barra para luego entrar a un cuarto.

-Bien acérquense- dijo el Uzumaki mientras sacaba un botiquín de su mochila todos menos Francis quien aún seguía hurgando en el cuarto tomaron vendas y gasas, Naruto se vendo su brazo ante la mirada de todos ya que reconocieron la herida y su procedencia –si me convierto ya saben que hacer- dijo recibiendo un cabeceo de todos.

-Creo que eso va para mí también- dijo Zoey mostrando su brazo derecho, justo arriba de su muñeca había una herida, no era grande ni profunda pero si visible y según la forma era una mordida.

-De algo tenía que morir- dijo Bill curando una herida junto en su hombro derecho.

Terminándose de vendar los tres se miraron dando una mirada de comprensión, si alguno sucumbía primero a la enfermedad, que los demás no dejaran que se convirtiera en un peligro para el grupo.

-¡Vamos chicos, quizás sean inmunes!- alentó Lois -¡miren!- dijo mostrando una cicatriz en su brazo ya cicatrizada – ¡lo ven! Sean positivos- agradeciendo mudamente ante las palabras Naruto levanto una mesa y coloco su bolso sobre ella.

-No sé de qué hablan todos ustedes pero yo no seré pasto de esos vampiros ya lo intentaron y no pudieron- todos miraron a Francis quien salía de la habitación de donde se había metido, enseñando su cuello mostro su cicatriz -¡pero miren! ¡Encontré algunos juguetes del viejo Moss!- dijo colocando una gran mochila de viaje en la mesa al abrirla mostro unas armas -¡la escopeta para mí!- dijo cogiendo dicha arma y unas cuantas capsulas para cargarla.

Naruto solo pudo dar gracias a los kamis al ver munición de su calibre para su arma. Una escopeta, una ametralladora UZI del 45mm, y varias pistolas, repartiendo los suministros, Lois tomo la UZI, y cada uno tomo una pistola o dos en caso de Zoey.

-Muy bien ágamos inventario- dijo Naruto sacando sus armas –tengo de nuevo cargadores lleno del fusil de asalto, mi francotirador solo se ha disparado una sola vez, así que está en cifras muy verdes, pistola al máximo, la munición de esta es algo escasa, espero compartir Francis- dijo lanzando la pequeña escopeta de corredera de cinco tiros que de inmediato llamo la atención del nombrado quien solo lanzo un silbido "pequeña pero letal" diría si le preguntaran –cuatro granadas semtex y la misma cantidad para cegadoras y un par de incendiarias y un botiquín a media vida-

Todos miraron el arsenal del soldado sorprendido, Bill de inmediato supo que este chico era especial, quizá mercenario o miembro de alguna unidad de elite.

-Oigan no es que me moleste pero, porque me siento que soy la pierde en este reparto- dijo Zoey mostrando ambas pistolas una en cada mano.

Todos la miraron y bueno era cierto Bill tenía su fusil M16, Francis una escopeta del calibre 12, Lois un subfusil UZI y Naruto que parecía ser una armería ambulante. Naruto simplemente cogió sus armas y las acomodo donde debía, todas menos una, caminando hacia la chica.

-¿Tienes experiencia en armas?- pregunto recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo –armas largas, de algún tipo-

-M-mi padre me llevaba a cazar de vez en cuando- dijo nerviosa.

-Con eso me basta- dicho esto le ofreció su rifle M200 –toma, no lo subestimes no es un rifle de caza. Ahora apunta al frente- ordeno siendo obedecido por la chica –colócalo mejor tiene potencia y si no lo sujetas bien te dislocara el hombro- dijo colocándose a su espalda y tomando sus brazos le ayudo a colocar el en buena postura –ahora toma el cerrojo y tira de el- sin pedir permiso tomo la mano de Zoey y la guio al cerrojo y tiro de él lanzando un casquillo usado –ahora empuja y tendrás otra bala en la recamara- nuevamente la guio –listo cargado y listo para matar a lo que sea que este en esta mirilla. Ahora mira este botos en la mirilla cambia a modo Termal y el de al lado cambia modo normal- dijo señalando ambos botones en la mirilla- dando estas últimas instrucciones del arma se separó de ella –que te la de no quiere decir estés disparando a todo lo que se mueva, la munición que tengo de esa arma no es mucha y por lo que veo encontrar más sin ayuda militar es casi nula, dispara si ves a una de esas cosas gigantes al parecer es la única forma de pararlos, el resto del tiempo solo usa las pistolas hay mucha munición para ella- dijo mientras revisaba el M203 acoplado bajo su arma.

Caminando de nuevo hacia la mesa dejo atrás a la chica muy apenaba bajo la mirada del resto de los demás miembros. Sacando del bolso el portátil lo abrió y encendió, la imagen de CEDA apareció en pantalla, tomando el micrófono y unos audífonos traro de enlazar una señal.

-Aquí el teniente Naruto Uzumaki del ejército japonés, alguien me escucha- repitió la misma frase por un par de minutos mientras tecleaba el portátil tratando de encontrar alguna señal.

-Re… Re… Dijo… Teni… maki… repi… repita- rápidamente capto la señal y trato de sintonizar mejor.

-Aquí el teniente Naruto Uzumaki del ejército japonés, alguien me escucha-

-¡Por fin! ¿Teniente es usted?- pregunto una voz extrañamente familiar por el altavoz del portátil.

-Afirmativo soldado-

-¡Chicos el teniente está vivo!- por el portátil se escucharon varios gritos de alegría de un grupo de soldados –teniente son el cabo Ramírez me recuerda, no importa, estamos en el hospital Mercy, díganos cuál es su ubicación repostaremos combustible y munición y lo sacaremos de esa tierra de nadie-

-Negativo cabo, es arriesgado demasiadas de esas cosas cerca de mi posición- dijo mirando las sombras de los muertos a través de los cristales opacos del bar -de momento estoy en una zona segura con cuatro superviviente nos acercaremos a pie lo más que podamos al hospital Mercy y cuando encontremos una zona menos activa llamare para una extracción- finalizo no queriendo que los soldados vinieran a buscarlo y se encontraran que se había convertido en una de esas cosas, primero se aseguraría de no convertirse y ver si era inmune.

-Está seguro teniente-

-Afirmativo, corto y cambio- dijo terminando la comunicación.

-Adiós y buena suerte señor-

Apagando el portátil lo guardo en el bolso que coloco en su espalda.

-Oye realmente caminaremos hasta allá- pregunto Francis.

-Eres libre de quedarte aquí- dijo Naruto.

-Odio esta mierda-

- **Fin Flashback** -

Caminando mientras vigilaba las sombras, no pudo evitar recordar ciertas cosas que últimamente estaban pasando más en específico con los muertos vivientes… mutaban. Hace días se comunicó con el buen doctor Silva, el científico no pudo evitar la alegría en su voz al escuchar la voz del joven teniente. Hablaron de lo que pasaba con algunos infectados, no sabía como pero al parecer el virus era capaz de mutar al huésped a niveles de ciencia ficción.

 **Smoker:** un ser mutado que te atrapaba con lo que parecía ser una lengua extremadamente alargada y fuerte.

 **Boomer:** a este lo conocía y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y lo hacía muy problemático en especial si lograba vomitarte encima.

 **Hunter:** si no hubiese visto las grabaciones no lo creía, un infectado que era capaz de saltar alturas que un atleta olímpico envidiaría, junto como lo mostraba en el video donde uno salto desde una azotea hasta un helicóptero que sobrevolaba por la zona, una distancia de más de doce metros.

 **Tank:** como olvidar a esas moles solo rezaba que si se encontraba a uno este no lo viese, no quería imaginarse lo que harían tres o más de esas cosas.

 **Witch:** no se sabía mucho de este infectado solo que debía ser evitado a toda costa al igual que el Tank.

Suspirando camino con por un callejón, llevaba días corriendo por las calles y evitando a los infectados, ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos había matado, escondiéndose en refugios improvisados de personas que anteriormente estuvieron allí, cada día se comunicaba con científicos y militares enviando información y recibiendo datos, pero eso se había acabado, las comunicaciones con el doctor y la unidad de militares habían cesado hace un par de días, por el comunicador solo se escuchaba estática, no era muy buena señal.

Se detuvo al ver a Bill dar una señal de alto, yendo a su lado vio como el anciano inspeccionaba los restos de lo que parecía ser un Boomer rodeado de cadáveres de personas normales y de infectados.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver la escena.

-Está fresco y no veo muchos cuerpos de infectados- dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su mano con el chaleco de Francis quien se quejó de inmediato -creo que será mejor irnos este callejón, es una ratonera-

Asintiendo se preparó para dar marcha atrás y salir de allí, solo que algo los detuvo, un llanto, mirando en dirección a una puerta escucharon de nuevo tan lastimoso llanto, quizás era un superviviente, no muy convencido Naruto junto a Bill y Zoey abrieron la puerta.

-Ustedes dos vigilen que nada se acerque, si pasa algo nos avisan, no tengo buena espina de este lugar- dijo a Lois y Francis que se quedaron fuera vigilando mirando a todos lados, habían visto los videos de los infectados en el portátil de Naruto y era mejor no dormirse.

La obscuridad era casi total así que Zoey no tuvo más remedio que encender la linterna de una de sus pistolas, apuntado a todos lados escaneo el lugar, justo al fondo una silueta femenina sentada lloraba, Naruto pudo ver como estaba casi desnuda no tenía parte superior así que nada cubría los modestos pechos de la mujer, abajo solo llevaba unas bragas a medio romper. Lo primero que paso tanto por la mente de Naruto y de Zoey era que esa mujer fue víctima de alguna violación, es este mundo caótico la gente vuelve a sus instintos más básicos y salvajes y algo así no era de extrañar.

-Estas bien- pregunto Zoey sintiendo algo de lastima por la mujer, nadie merecía pasar por algo así.

Bill de reojo y con algo de dificultad gracias a la obscuridad vio un cadáver a un par de metros de la mujer, un relámpago fruto de la futura lluvia ilumino por un momento el lugar, el cadáver era de otra mujer, estaba totalmente destrozado, casi como si un animal salvaje los hubiese atacado y mutilado pero no comido. Naruto también vio esto y aun mas, vio las enormes garras en las que se habían convertidos los dedos y la sangre que cubría dichas garras, con rapidez tomo la mano de Zoey que sostenía el arma con linterna.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mirando a Naruto sostener su mano, este solo guio la linterna al cadáver de la mujer destrozada.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que se dé cuenta- asintiendo Zoey lentamente retrocedió.

Afuera tanto Lois como Francis seguían vigilando el callejón, alertas a cualquier movimiento, un característico sonido de gente correr los alerto, mirando al fondo del callejón vieron como un grupo no muy grande infectados se abalanzaban sobre ellos, al parecer el Boomer de antes aun despedía ese olor tan atrayente para los muertos. Disparando sus armas trataron de diezmarlos pero seguían llegando.

-Lois llama a los otros debemos largarnos de aquí- dijo matando a otro infectado que se acercaba.

Lois no perdió tiempo en correr a donde estaban los demás, con la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas tardo solo unos segundos en llegar, sin darse cuenta que la linterna de su arma aún seguía encendida.

-¡Oigan hay que irnos tenemos compañía!- dijo apuntando a todos lados con su arma, desafortunadamente la linterna se enfocó en la mujer que se lamentaba, esta rápidamente gira la vista hacia ellos más en específico a Lois.

Al escuchar como la mujer infectada se levantaba entre gruñidos y abría sus garras tomo a Zoey y empujo a Bill. Lois rápidamente salió de allí al ver como la mujer desnuda se abalanzaba sobre él, cerrando la puerta le impidió le cortó el paso hacia su persona, pero la mujer con una fuerza sobre humana de un golpe hizo una agujero en la puerta de metal del tamaño de puño por donde paso su brazo e intentaba arañar con sus garras tanto a Lois como a Naruto.

-Ayuden a Francis nosotros nos ocupamos de esto- dijo disparando a través de la puerta al igual que Lois.

Zoey y Bill llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a Francis quien ya se veía casi superado, disparando lograron hacer distancia nuevamente, pero seguían llegando, y no solo eso sino que en la altura de una escalera un infectado los miraba muy detenidamente, gruñendo abrió su boca y como si fuese una especie de camaleón una lengua anormalmente larga salió disparada hacia su objetivo.

Bill no supo que lo ataco pero lo había sujetado con fuerza y ahora pretendía asfixiarlo pataleando y gruñendo pidió ayuda como pudo a la vez que trataba de liberarse pero el agarre era fuerte. Francis fue el único en darse cuenta de la ausencia del viejo mirando atrás vio como este era atacado por una de esas lenguas, mirando arriba vio al dueño de tan asqueroso apéndice, apuntando con su escopeta disparo un tiro perfecto matando a tan asquerosa molestia, rápidamente ayudo al hombre a ponerse en pie para que ayudara contra los infectados que ya no eran muchos pero aun así un número importante.

Zoey de pronto se vio sola peleando mirando atrás vio a Francis ayudar a Bill y más atrás a Naruto y Lois disparar a través de la puerta tratando de detener a la mujer que lloraba, pensando rápido Zoey saco un objeto metálico y cilíndrico de su cintura el cual tenía una mecha que fue encendida rápidamente.

-¡A cubierto!- grito lanzando la granada improvisada esta comenzó a emitir varios pitidos gracias a los relojes pegados a ellas, todos los infectados al escuchar el agudo sonidos ignoraron por completo a los supervivientes y se enfocaron en rodear el objeto que emitía el sonido, cuando la mecha se acabó el resultado fue muy eficaz – **BOOOM** \- la explosión fue grande y aturdidora además de lanzar una llamarada bastante grande, voló en pedazos al grupo de muertos y a los que no pudo los quemo con las furiosas llamas que se extinguieron enseguida –valla ahora entiendo porque Naruto dijo que las lanzara bien lejos- dijo recordando cuando Naruto les enseño al grupo a hacer ese tipo de granadas con materiales caseros, además de añadirles esos relojes con alarma ya que a los infectados parecía atraerles los sonidos fuertes o agudos.

La perra era dura, se llevó un cargador entero de su arma y de la de Lois poder derribarla, cambiando el cargador de su arma Naruto vio el lugar de la explosión, sonrió al ver la eficacia de la granada casera, materiales correctos en una mescla correcta, el resultado, ningún infectado en pie y el camino despejado. Lois por su parte seco el inexistente sudor de su frente, eso había está muy cerca, mucho para su gusto. El sonido del motor de un helicóptero llamo su atención, por acto reflejo corrió hacia la calle a zona abierta mientras gritaba y sacudía sus brazos al aire en busca de llamar la atención del helicóptero.

En la altura de una azotea un infectado miraba todo muy detenidamente, había estado desde un buen rato asechando al grupo, esperando su oportunidad perfecta, vio como peleaban con la horda y como se libraban de ella, no fue hasta que vio que uno de ellos se separó del grupo que tuvo su oportunidad, saltando grande distancias sin ruido alguno, se posiciono perfectamente y como una especie de felino salto hacia su presa.

Lois maldijo por lo bajo, el helicóptero no lo había notado y peor aún estaba solo en medio de la calle, recargando su arma quiso regresar al grupo y dio media vuelta solo para encontrase de cara con algo que le estaba cayendo desde el aire.

Naruto vio como Lois salió corriendo hacia la calle mientras gritaba desesperadamente, mirando arriba vio un helicóptero, no era militar si no comercial y tenía el número cinco pintado a un costado, la calle estaba despejada quizá y tenía el tamaño justo para que aterrizara, si llamaban su atención podían enviarle una señal de recogerlos y salir de allí directos al hospital estar en zona segura. El grupo corrió detrás de Lois solo para verlo fracasar en llamar la atención del piloto, Naruto quiso decirle que se calamara y que la próxima tuviera más cuidado, pero no tuvo tiempo con asombro vio como una mancha oscura caía sobre el pobre hombre, rápidamente lo identifico como uno de esos Hunter, corrió para quitarse de lo contrario esa cosa lo haría pedazos con sus uñas. Por fortuna Zoey pensó lo mismo y empujando al zombi mutado libero a Lois, Naruto no perdió tiempo en comenzar a disparar con su arma, el primer disparo fue directo a la cabeza y con eso probablemente ya estaba muerto pero quiso asegurar y continúo disparando al igual que Zoey que con ambas pistolas no paro hasta quedarse sin munición.

Los disparos acabaron cuando vieron que el hunter cayó de espaldas encima del maletero de un auto, el cual hizo sonar su alarma, el sonido se extendió por toda la zona e hizo que todos sudaran frio, sabían muy bien lo que seguía.

-Esto no pinta bien- dijo Bill al escuchar varios gritos procedentes de varios lugares.

El grupo recargo sus armas y se juntaron espaldas con espalda vigilando todos los flancos, de pronto vieron como si se tratara de un ejército romano llegar a mas infectados de los que podían a ver visto en todos estos días, con seguridad podían decir que se trataba de toda la cuidad y estaban rodeados.

La mente de Naruto trabajaba a toda marcha, vio el callejón de donde habían salido totalmente despejados, esa era su salida, correrían hacia él y luego sellaría la entrada con un par de granadas incendiarias, todo lo que los siguieran ardería hasta hacerse cenizas. Con esto en mente se preparó para correr, pero no tuvo tiempo, un auto paso justo a su lado dando vueltas aplastando a todo los zombis en su camino, por una parte se alegró eran menos ahora, pero por otra se preocupó solo había una cosa lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar un vehículo de esa forma.

A lo lejos todos vieron como uno de esos Tank se acercaba, aplastando todo a su paso, apartando de su camino a los muertos como si fuesen moscas.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Lois con evidente nerviosismo.

-¡Zoey!- llamo Naruto a la chica que ya estaba de rodillas apuntando a la mole con el M200.

Zoey sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo estaban rodeados de muertos vivientes y de frente venia un Tank, apuntando con el rifle supo que solo tenía un disparo ya que estaba muy cerca para hacer un segundo tiro, ya había matado a un par pero estaban a la distancia y quietos en un solo lugar, no en movimiento y dispuestos a aplastarte.

Apretando el gatillo disparo y espero acertar y derribarlo, sonrió al ver como el musculoso gigante grito adolorido, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al ver como no parecía detenerse, la bala le había dado en el hombro justo en el hueco de la clavícula, le había apuntado a la cabeza pero al parecer se había movido justo a tiempo.

-¡Al callejón!- dijo Naruto al ver como el disparo no había cumplido su objetivo.

Todos corrieron devuelta al callejón tan rápido como pudieron, Naruto saco un par de granadas incendiarias y le dio una a Francis, ambos tiraron del seguro las arrojaron a la entrada del callejón, el fuego se extendió de inmediato y conociendo las granadas arderían por un buen tiempo.

-¡Por las escaleras rápido!- señalo Bill dichas escaleras que subían hacia la azotea del edificio.

La primera en subir fue Zoey seguía de Lois, el siguiente era Bill, pero se detuvo al ver como de la barrera de fuego el Tank salía cubierto en llamas al igual que otros infectados que se sacudían en vano tratando de apagarse, era una imagen digna del propio infierno, Francis y Naruto dispararon sus armas pero parecían ineficaces contra el Tank que se seguía acercando.

-¡ _Veamos qué te parece esto maldito engendro!_ \- exclamo Naruto en su lengua materna apretando el gatillo del M203 el cual lanzo una granada la cual exploto al golpear el pecho del gigante quien cayó de espaldas aturdido.

Naruto chasqueo su lengua al ver como el Tank se levantaba algo torpe y manoteaba por encima de su cabeza tratando de quitarse el aturdimiento.

El Tank pudo ver con rabia como el grupo se alejaba de él, vio a su lado y tomo a un zombi que se sacudía tratando de apagarse, tomándolo con su gran mano lo lanzo hacia adelante.

Tanto Naruto como Francis no supo que los golpeo pero fue duro, quizá había sido esa mole y ahora los mataría aplastándolo con sus fuertes brazos, con esfuerzo ambos se levantaron solo para ver como el Tank estaba justo encima de ellos levantando sus brazos para matarlos de un solo golpe.

Bill veía como el Tank se disponía amatar al par y sin pensarlo bajo las escaleras de un salto y apunto con su M16 y disparo. La lluvia de balas roció al gigante quien detuvo su acción asesina y se centró en el anciano que le disparaba, embistiendo como un tren ataco a Bill quien rodo por el suelo dejando pasar a la bestia que se estrelló en la pared del callejón atravesando la pared. Mirando al par que acababa de salvar vio como estos ya estaban de pie y se disponían a subir la escalera, no queriendo quedarse atrás fue tras ellos, sin importarle el sonido de gruñidos a su espalda que probablemente fueran del gigante.

Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras Naruto llego a la azotea se paró en el borde justo al lado de Zoey quien apuntaba con el rifle esperando tener otro tiro y acabar así con el Tank, vio como el Tank salía de los escombros aun el llamas y lanzo uno de los escombros tratando de dar en Francis quien subía la escaleras, atrás de él Bill también subía tan rápido como podía, dándole la mano a Francis lo ayudo a subir y espero a Bill a quien también ayudo, mirando abajo vio como El Tank en una muestra de su increíble fuerza daba un salto y llego a la mitad de las escaleras para luego disponerse a subir. Al llegar arriba el Tank lo primero que vio fue el cañón del arma que sostenía Zoey apuntándolo justo en medio de su cabeza, para luego no ver nada. Naruto actuó rápido, cuando vio al Tank caer muerto hacia el callejón se relajó, pero luego vio como antes de morir el Tank había lanzado un golpe directo hacia Zoey, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos rodo por el suelo de la azotea protegiéndola de una segura muerte ya que el golpe del Tank choco contra la pared quebrándola un poco.

Mirando hacia abajo vio a la chica abrazarlo con fuerza, quejándose un poco se levantó con la chica antes de separarse de ella, luego se fue hacia la pared y se dejó caer sentado justo al lado de Francis quien solo murmuraba algo sobre odiar a los vampiros y de perder su escopeta, vio a Bill encender un cigarro y darle una calada, el no fumaba pero estaba tentado en pedirle uno al viejo a ver si calmaba sus nervios.

-Estas sangrando- dijo Zoey a Naruto quien vio a la chica apuntar a su cabeza, Naruto solo llevo su mano en la cabeza y sintió la humedad en su frente, mirando su mano vio el color rojo mancharla –ven te daré un remiendo- dijo la chica colocando su mochila en el suelo para luego abrirla y sacar un botiquín y comenzar a curar al Uzumaki –gracias-

-De nada, por cierto buen tiro- dijo Naruto.

-Falle la primera vez- dijo ella limpiando la sangre de su frente dejando ver una pequeña herida que ya había parado de sangrar –listo, me gustaría coserla pero no tengo con que-

-Mejor así- dijo Naruto recostándose en la pared tratando de aliviarse un poco.

Zoey sonrió ante esto, con su experiencia lo más seguro es que hubiese hecho un desastre, no queriendo quedar excluida del grupo se sentó al lado del Uzumaki recostando su espalda contra la pared, soltando un gemido sintió la comodidad de descansar su cuerpo.

-Eh… chicos, creo que no somos los primeros en subir aquí- fueron las palabras de Lois.

Todos miraron al hombre de piel oscura señalar un cuerpo ensangrentado tirado al lado de una mesa, fue ahora que todos se dieron cuenta del cadáver así como de la lona de color azul que cubría parte de la azotea, gimiendo al levantarse Naruto inspecciono el cuerpo, estaba desgarrado por todas partes, lo más seguro era que fue víctima del Hunter que habían matado antes.

-Veamos que tienes aquí- dijo Naruto al observar que en la mesa al lado de un bolso de viaje estaba una escopeta de corredera SPAS12 así como una caja llena de munición de diferentes calibres –Francis levántate y toma esto parece que lleva tu nombre- dijo arrojando el arma al mencionado que levanto la vista para atrapar el arma.

-Si nena, juntos seremos buenos amigos- dijo viendo el armas antes de meterle munición y con característico sonido de carga el arma estaba lista.

-¡Teniente mire!- dijo Lois mirando el contenido del bolso de viaje antes de vaciarlo sobre la mesa.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa para ver un par de fusiles automáticos, un M16 y un AK47, con varios cargadores de gran capacidad, además de varios implementos médicos como analgésicos, vendas y alcohol, y la cereza del pastel fueron varias latas de comida, como sardinas en jugo, melocotón en conserva, carne en lata y sopa de tomate enlatada.

-Primero que nada Lois llámame por mi nombre, no soy de títulos a menos que la situación lo requiera, así que a menos que estemos rodeados de militares llámame teniente, el resto del tiempo puedes llamarme por mi nombre como lo hacen los demás- el hombre asintió apenado era un acto reflejo al verlo con el uniforme –Bill toma son cargadores ampliados, los tuyos solo llevan veinte balas estos pueden llevar cincuenta como los míos- el hombre mayor asintió sacando su cargador y las balas de este para pasárselas al cargador ampliado –ahora ágamos recuento de suministros- dijo colocando su mochila en la mesa al igual que el resto –¿que tenemos?-

-Poco de mucho en tema de munición me temo- dijo Zoey viendo los recursos –lo bueno es que con esto estaremos bien si no nos encontramos con más "amigos" de camino al hospital- dijo ordenando la munición y agregando la recién adquirida.

Naruto seguía escuchando el recuento de recursos, no pintaba bien pero tampoco mal, se había visto en situaciones peores en el pasado y había sobrevivido, caminando al borde de la azotea miro hacia la calle, estaba plagado de zombis hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, bien quizás no tan peores, solo quedaban sus semtex y granadas aturdidoras, lamento usar las dos granadas incendiarias pero no lloraría habían cumplido su objetivo, mirando más detenidamente abajo vio un jeep militar Hummbie estampado con medio cuerpo dentro del edificio en el cual estaban, si bajaban y lo encontraban podrían haber más suministros y puede que el vehículo este todavía operativo, dando media vuelta fue hacia el grupo.

-Bien comamos algo y descansemos mientras esperamos que los zombis se dispersen, y espero que sea rápido pronto lloverá- dijo mientras un rayo caía y gotas de agua caían del cielo, rápidamente todo guardaron las cosas en sus mochilas –mierda todos adentro del edificio-.

Caminando del otro lado de la azotea Naruto entre abrió la puerta de acceso y miro abajo, habían un par de infectados quietos esperando cualquier cosa para atacar, cerrando de nuevo la puerta saco su pistola la cual traía acoplada una pequeña mirilla de punto y le coloco un silenciador, no quería hacer mucho ruido y alertar a la horda de las calles ni a los que podían haber dentro.

-Solo yo disparo- dijo abriendo la puerta disparando un par de veces a los dos infectados que habían al final de las escaleras, entrando se encontró con más infectados, disparando rápidamente a cada uno no fallo ningún disparo, un disparo por infectado veinte por cargador, mostrando así su habilidad con el armas y su puntería, no tardo en limpiar la habitación del apartamento así como el resto de este, total solo gasto treinta y dos balas.

-A eso llamo puntería- dijo Lois al ver al último infectado caer con un agujero en medio de sus cejas producto de una bala, los demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

-Ok ahora relajémonos un rato- comento Bill sentándose en una mesa para luego sacar una de las latas con sopa de tomate.

La mesa se llenó enseguida, todos comían algo mientras afuera la tormenta empezaba, la fuerte lluvia así como los truenos, por un momento lograron silenciar el sonido de los lamentos de los muertos lo cual trajo alivio a sus mentes, por un segundo todo parecía normal.

 **-Dos hora más tarde** -

Zoey despertó al escuchar el potente trueno, por un momento había sonado como a un disparo, aún era de noche, sentándose en la cama de la habitación llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes su mente, esto era común desde que empezó este infierno, las pesadillas sobre la dura decisión que tuvo que tomar sobre su familia.

Un ronquido la hizo mirar al frente donde Francis y Lois compartían la cama, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro al ver a Lois en posición fetal y a su lado a Francis babear mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Despertándose del todo tomo su sudadera roja y se la coloco para luego salir de la habitación, al salir vio a Bill prepararse un café aprovechando que había encontrado café en la alacena y que la cafetera funcionaba y por su cara no llevaba mucho tiempo despierto.

-Eso huele bien- comento acercándose al anciano.

-Sírvete, hice para todos- dijo el veterano.

-Gracias- agradeció la chica sirviéndose una tasa para ella y luego sentarse en la mesa –aaahhh- fue lo que salió de su boca al sentir el sabor del café -¿Dónde está Naruto?- pregunto al no ver al teniente por ningún lado.

-En la azotea vigilando, al parecer ya es hora de movernos- dijo viendo por la ventana como la lluvia cesaba un poco.

Zoey se levantó de la mesa y tomo el AK47 sobre esta y la colgó en su espalda, tomando un par de tasas de café camino hacia la escalera que llevaba a la azotea, al subir vio a Naruto sentado en el suelo mientras era empapado por la lluvia, apuntaba con el francotirador M200 hacia el final de la calle inspeccionándola, para luego apretar el gatillo y disparar una bala, tirando del cerrojo arrojo el casquillo y recargo el arma, caminando hacia su lado miro hacia la calle la cual estaba casi desierta.

-Toma- ofreció el café, Naruto lo acepto dándole un sorbo –dime como van las cosas- dijo torpemente al no saber cómo iniciar una conversación con el chico.

-Mejorando a nuestro favor me alegra decir- dijo mientras veía por la mirilla como en la calle casi no había rastro de muertos vivientes –ven bajemos ya es hora de movernos de este lugar- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo –toma- dijo dándole el francotirador.

-Eh… mejor quédatelo, me gusta pero creo que tú eres mejor usándolo- dijo al ver como lo tomaba antes de disparar y su respiración controlada –además ya tengo un arma- dijo enseñando el AK47 en su espalda.

-Aquí viene- dijo Naruto confundiendo a Zoey, Naruto señalo a la lejanía al helicóptero de hace unas horas –pasa cada quince o veinte minutos y gracias a él es que las calles están casi vacías-

-Aquí helicóptero de prensa del canal cinco, a todos los supervivientes diríjanse al hospital Mercy para su evacuación- se escuchó por los altavoces instalados en el helicóptero –despejare la zona de infectados, ustedes solo diríjanse al hospital- cortando el mensaje un fuerte pitido se escuchó de las bocinas, seguidamente como si se les invocase varios infectados aparecieron y corrieron detrás del helicóptero que al ver que lo seguían voló hasta el extremo contrario de la calle, los muertos segados por la rabia siguieron corriendo sin darse cuenta de la trampa, justo al final de la calle estaba la salida del desagüe que con las lluvias ahora parecía un torrencial rio, todos y cada uno cayeron al poderoso torrente para desaparecer en la fuerte corriente.

-Lo ves, al parecer los ángeles si existen, he intentado comunicarme con él y agradecerle pero no he podido quizás es porque la señal es mala- comento caminando hacia las escaleras

Bajando ambos vieron como todos estaban despiertos, quizás el sonido del helicóptero los despertó, tomando cada uno sus armas se prepararon para salir.

-Esto será rápido, de nuevo yo estaré adelante abriendo camino por el edificio, hasta llegar abajo, allí encontraremos algo que nos puede ser útil, si todo sale bien estaremos en el hospital en menos de quince minutos, y si no, bueno, nos tocara caminar, alguna queja- pregunto no recibiendo ninguna.

Como Naruto dijo él fue delante, disparando a todos los infectados que veía, rápidamente fueron bajando hasta llegar a la planta baja, allí vieron a lo que Naruto se refería, el vehículo militar estrellado, Naruto con rapidez llego a la parte del conductor.

-Lo siento amigo- dijo sacando al chofer muerto, mirando dentro sonrió, munición de sobra, además de algo que ayudaría mucho –premio, tomen todo lo que puedan y lo que no déjenlo, Francis es tu día de suerte- dijo sacando del vehículo un M60 con la munición al máximo, tras una rápida explicación de cómo usarla y recargarla le dio una caja extra de munición para el arma –úsala en caso de una horda grande, si ves que son muchos aprieta el gatillo y vuélvelos carne molida- Francis sonrió ante la idea, como se lo pasaría si se le presentaba la oportunidad –ahora a lo que realmente me interesa- dijo entrando al vehículo –bueno supongo que no todo eran buenas noticias- dijo al ver el medidor del tanque de combustible totalmente vacío –que consiguieron- pregunto al grupo.

-Munición y complementos muy valiosos- dijo Bill acomodando su mochila en su espalda.

-Bien con esto estamos de nuevo en el juego- comento Lois colocando un silenciador a su M16 al igual que Zoey a su AK47

Esto sin dudas era bueno, menos posibilidad de atraer a infectados, reanudando la marcha salieron al callejón donde pudieron ver al Tank muerto que hace unas horas les había dado tantos problemas, siguiendo el callejón dieron con la calle principal, estaba casi desierta, uno que otro infectado, disparando sin temor de alertar gracias al silenciador en las armas los fueron eliminando uno por uno.

Fue bastante difícil orientarse sin conocer plenamente la ciudad, si no fuese por Bill o Lois estaría perdido, su paso era rápido, no corrían más bien trotaban a un ritmo constante, fue difícil ya que las múltiples barricadas les cortaban el paso y tenían que buscar otro.

-Oigan miren- dijo Lois señalando un cartel que decía "metro".

-Que pasa Lois, te cansaste de correr y quieres ir en metro- dijo en tono de burla Francis.

-Si- respondió recibiendo mirabas con cejas alzadas –quiero decir no… a lo que me refiero es que justo al lado del hospital Mercy hay una estación del metro, si tomamos esta estación y seguimos las vías…-

-Tendremos una vía directa hacia el hospital- completo Naruto.

-Exacto- dijo –por aquí- señalo guiándolos a la estación solo que al cruzar la esquina -¡LA MADRE QUE LO TRAJO AL MUNDO!- grito Lois para luego caer sobre su trasero al encontrarse se cara con un Tank que se apoyaba de costado en la pared.

Todos apuntaron a la mole musculosa, pero no fue necesario disparar, pues el Tank no ataco, juntando valentía Francis se acercó al Tank y lo toco con el cañón de la M60, solo ese delicado toque basto para que el Tank cayera coca abajo rebelando que estaba muerto y le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza.

-El disparo de antes en la azotea- dijo Zoey recordando que en la azotea Naruto disparo a la lejanía con el francotirador.

-Sí, lo elimine por si acaso se acercaba a nuestra posición, pero no pensé que iríamos directamente a el- respondió muy consciente del golpe de suerte que tuvieron.

Bill volteo la cabeza en dirección hacia el piso de apartamentos donde se habían refugiado antes, si bien la trayectoria era recta apenas se podía ver debido a la un presente lluvia y la noche.

-A que distancia estamos- dijo señalando la azotea de donde se efectuó el disparo.

-Según el marcador de la mirilla unos cuatrocientos sesenta y tres metros (463 Mts)- respondió recordando la lectura.

Mirando de nuevo al Tank vio su cabeza destrozada, tal distancia y tal precisión y con condiciones tan desfavorables como la lluvia, el viento y la noche, ese disparo era de alabar, al igual que el tirador, dio gracias por no cruzarse en Vietnam con un francotirador enemigo tan bueno.

Pasado el susto reanudaron la marcha, la lluvia a pesar de ya no ser fuerte era constante, y los empañaba completamente, reduciendo la marcha vieron la entrada de la estación del metro, poniéndose a cubierto detrás de un camión cisterna accidentado, Naruto mirando hacia la entrada vio pocos infectados, solo cinco.

-Vamos estamos a tiro de piedra- comento Francis mirando la entrada.

-Cálmate Francis es campo abierto, pueden haber Smoker rondando en los techos- le dijo Bill revisando su arma.

Decidiendo que ya habían esperado lo suficiente, se preparó para dar la señal para continuar, apuntando a la cabeza del primer infectado se preparó para correr una vez que el primero callera.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!- fueron los gritos en conjunto de un par de personas que salieron corriendo de un callejón.

Zoey de inmediato se levantó para gritarles que estaban allí y prestarles auxilio, pero no pudo ya que Naruto la tomo del hombro y la devolvió abajo, Zoey lo miro y trato de luchar contra el agarre pero el Uzumaki tenía más fuerza. Naruto sabía que un par de personas huyendo no era señal de nada bueno, también quería ayudar pero eso sería delatarse ante el enemigo.

Del callejón de donde salieron corriendo los hombres, salió lo más bizarro que pudieron haber visto, corrían como animales, bueno eran de hecho animales, perros para ser más precisos, solo que estos perros no eran perros comunes, se veían a medio comer a algunos de hecho dejaban caer los intestinos, eran más de una docena y como pirañas a la carne se abalanzaron contra el más lento del dúo. Fue grotesco ver como lo devoraban mientras aún seguía con vida, el segundo hombre saco un arma pequeña apenas una pistola y disparó un par de veces hacia los perros llamando su atención, uno de los perros aulló al cielo, comprendiendo su error quiso echar a correr de nuevo, solo que desde arriba un hunter le cayó y comenzó a despedazarlo mientras gritaba en agonía y para sumarle más horror a la imagen los perros comenzaron a morder y arrancar pedazos de carne a su víctima que seguía gritando en agonía.

-Esto es el infierno- murmuro Lois viendo lo que de seguro le traería pesadillas más tarde.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta- respondió Naruto mientras abrazaba a Zoey quien con manos en sus orejas sepultaba su cabeza en su pecho negando a ver y escuchar semejante escena.

Lo malo de esto es que una vez que terminaron con el par de desdichados no se fueron, se quedaron ahí gruñéndose unos a otros, y no tenían tiempo los disparos y los aullidos de los perros de seguro atraerían a la caballería.

-Todos prepárense, será rápido así que no quiero errores, Lois tira una granada cacera la que haga más ruido, necesito que se centren en ella, Francis ya sabes que hacer- este asintió tomando posición y apuntando con la M60 si algo salía vivo de la explosión lo reduciría a nada –Bill necesito que te encargues del hunter, todo ese ruido atraerá a la horda así corramos hacia la entrada del metro y recemos que la horda no salga de allí, Zoey estás conmigo o no- le hablo a la chica que levanto la mirada asintiendo.

Dándole la señal a Lois este lanzo la granada cacera en medio de la jauría de perros, estos de inmediato rodearon el objeto sonoro, Bill solo espero a que este explotara – **BOOOM** \- esa fue su señal una ráfaga precisa acabo en la cabeza del hunter matándolo en el acto, viendo su trabajo hecho se preparó para correr.

Francis sonrió al ver que varios de esos chuchos zombis se levantaban, por fin era hora de probar a esa nena mala, apretando el gatillo todo su cuerpo tembló, esta nena sacudía su hombro como su quisiera arrancárselo, pero su sonrisa no disminuyo todo lo contrario se agrando más al ver como la sangre y carne volaban de los perros hasta convertirlos y nada más que una masa sin forma.

-¡Sí! ¡A esto me refiero!- grito al ver que no quedaba ni un perro en pie, mirando atrás vio que la fiesta ya iba a tomar otro nivel –ahora toca correr- dijo al ver una horda que venía por su espalda.

El grupo corrió a gran velocidad hacia la estación, bajando las escaleras miraron que la estación tenia las puertas de acero cerradas con llave, era un callejón sin salida, mirando más a fondo vieron una puerta gruesa hecha de metal había remplazado a una original en la pared, ese era su salvavidas, cruzando la puerta entraron al refugio improvisado, una rápida inspección y vieron que estaba vacío, era una oficina, muy bien ordenada, justo al lado de la puerta había otra puerta que daba acceso a un baño, sellando la puerta de metal se apartaron de ella y se ocultaron en el baño, saliendo del rango de visión que ofrecía la rendija de la puerta, un fuerte golpe azoto la puerta seguida de gruñidos, apuntando directo a la puerta esperaron, cinco minutos de espera se necesitaron para que los infectados perdieran el interés al no ver a nadie a la vista.

-Un baño al fin- dijo Zoey mirando el inodoro perfectamente limpio.

-En el apartamento había un baño- dijo Francis.

-Eso no siquiera podía llamarse baño- dijo recordando cómo ni siquiera estaba limpio ya que tenía… bueno tenia casas que llaman muchas moscas –ahora salgan que necesito usarlo- empujando al grupo de hombres los saco para darse un momento de confort.

Esperando que la dama hiciera sus necesidades inspeccionaron mejor la oficina que había sido transformada en un refugio, Naruto camino directo a un mapa pegado a la pared, tratando se ubicar cuantas estaciones tendrían que cruzar para llegar al Mercy. Por su parte Bill miro la puerta trasera del refugio, abriendo la rendija dio un vistazo, hacia afuera, era un almacén pequeño el cual estaba totalmente destruido, el piso se había venido abajo lo cual agradeció ya que podía ver las escaleras que llevaban hacia las vías del metro.

-Quien abra construido este chiringuito- se preguntó Francis mirando el refugio.

-Quizás era de esos dos de afuera- respondió Lois recordando como ambos sujetos se dirigían a la misma dirección, aunque luego se le revolvió el estómago al recordar su trágico final.

-Aaahhh- todos miraron a Zoey quien salía del baño con una cara de relajación total –eso sin dudas se sintió bien- dijo mientras se ajustaba la correa de su pantalón.

-Bien en marcha el camino parece despejado- dijo abriendo la puerta trasera del refugio.

Saliendo del refugio bajaron por el agujero en el piso que comunicaba directo a las escaleras que llevaban al metro, caminando con cuidado avanzaron por la estación del metro, no habían muchos infectados eran normal estaban bajo tierra y la gente que murió allí no era mucha, pero eso no quería decir que bajaran la guardia, uno podía haber mutado y convertirse un gran y enorme problema.

-Bien estas son las vías- dijo Naruto observando las vías y también el tren descarrilado a todo lo largo de ella –tengan cuidado aún hay energía es esta estación, así que no pisen directamente las vías- advirtió al ver como algunos de los cables del tren tocaban las vías y estas estallaban en chispas.

Bajando comenzaron a caminar abriéndose paso entre los vagones descarrilados eliminando a los infectados que aparecían deambulando por esa zona, solo faltando una estación llegaron a un punto donde un vagón tapaba todo el túnel e impedía el acceso. Era de suponerse pensaron colectivamente, nada perecía fácil, mirando a un lado vieron una puerta de mantenimiento que salía a la superficie.

-Solo queda un camino- dijo Lois abriendo la puerta.

La puerta solo mostro una escalera que subía, Bill ya comenzaba a odiarlas, subiendo llegaron a un lugar muy amplio y completamente oscuro, encendiendo las linterna vieron varias sombras moverse a velocidades extremas para esconderse de nuevo en las sombras.

-Esto es malo- dijo Francis sacando la escopeta SPAS12.

Naruto saco su rifle y activo la mirilla térmica y se arrepintió de hacerlo, lo que vio no pintaba muy bien, por donde apuntara habían hunters acechándolos, el sitio estaba plagado.

-No se separen y estén atentos, son hunters- todos tragaron al escuchar a Naruto decir eso.

-Cuantos- pregunto Bill.

-Muchos- respondió –síganme y no disparen solo porque crean que le pueden dar a alguno, un disparo precipitado y todos estaremos muertos- dijo mirando por su mirilla viendo como los hunters seguían acechándolos tratando de huir de la luz de las linternas y no ser descubiertos.

A lo lejos la luz de una lámpara iluminaba la salida, caminando formando un círculo mientras rotaban le permitía a Naruto vigilar todos los lugares posibles gracias a la mira térmica de su arma. Faltando escasos metros para llegar a la salida un hunter se atravesó impidiéndoles el paso desafortunadamente era Francis quien estaba al frente, por acto reflejo apretó el gatillo disparando su escopeta, los perdigones salieron del cañón directo al hunter, a esa distancia el margen de error era mínimo por no decir nulo, todos y cada uno de los perdigones entraron en el pecho del hunter haciéndolo explotar, tan fuerte fue el impacto que salió volando hacia atrás directo a la pared de al lado de la salida.

Todo se detuvo por un momento, para posteriormente escuchar varios gritos agudos.

Entendiendo lo sucedido y bajo una señal muda todo corrieron hacia la salida, hacia donde mirasen podían ver hunters saltar tratando de agarrarlos, llegando vieron una escaleras que subían, sin saber a dónde conducían las subieron, Naruto al ver como todos cruzaban una puerta miro hacia atrás, la escaleras estaban abarrotadas de esos desgraciados saltarines, tomando una de sus semtex apretó un botón y la lanzo hacia el grupo, la granada pegajosa de adhirió al pecho de una de las criatura para tardar dos segundos y luego explotar, eso les daría algo de tiempo, cruzando la puerta los demás la cerraron, la puerta de metal pero no aguantaría además a los lados de la puerta habían dos ventanas de vidrio, solo les tomarías unos segundos en pasar.

-Donde estamos- pregunto viendo una sala con generadores enormes, arriba podía ver una segunda planta pasillo y con suerte su salida.

-Debe de ser la estación de alimentación de esta estación del metro- respondió Lois.

-Alguna salida- pregunto Bill apuntando con su arma a la puerta de donde se podían escuchar gruñidos, esas cosas ya se acercaban.

-La caja al lado de la puerta elevadiza, hay cables que salen de ella directo a los generadores adentro debe de haber una palanca que alimente el mecanismo, si le doy electricidad en un minuto se abrirá- dijo Lois caminando para activarla.

-No tenemos un minuto- dijo Naruto al escuchar un golpe en la puerta la cual se abollo debido a la fuerza del golpe. Viendo las barandas de seguridad del pasillo de la segunda planta corrió hacia la pared, con habilidad felina corrió verticalmente sobre el muro hasta llegar a la baranda de la cual se agarró y uso para impulsarse el resto hacia arriba y estar en el pasillo –vengan rápido les ayudare a subir- les dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia abajo para ayudar a los demás que lo habían visto subir con tanta facilidad.

El primero fue Bill que le ayudo con el resto, cuando estaban todos arriba el sonido de cristales rompiéndose los hizo mirar abajo, los hunters se habían dado cuenta de las ventanas y no tardaron pasar a través de ellas, reanudando la carrera se adentraron en lo que parecía ser un edificio de oficinas, cerrando puertas detrás de ellos trataban de ganar tiempo, pararse y luchar no era una opción, eran demasiados.

Viendo que no iban a ningún lado mientras corrían, Naruto vio una gran ventana acelerando solo espero que eso diera a la calle.

Todos vieron como el Uzumaki se lanzaba por la ventana, siguiéndolo miraron por la ventana por donde se había tirado.

Naruto al caer rodo por el asfalto de la calle, la lluvia de nuevo mojo su cuerpo pero no le importaba, desenfundo su ACR y apunto en todas direcciones, disparando unas rondas elimino a cuatro infectados que al verlo corriendo a atacarlo. Mirando hacia arriba a la ventana de donde había saltado vio al grupo verlo.

-¡Que esperan salten!- les grito, los cuatro supervivientes se miraron era alto podía partirse una pierna pero unos gruñidos a sus espaldas tomaron la decisión por ellos, preferían una pierna rota que morir despedazados por un ejército de hunters.

Saltando hacia la calle se liberaron despistaron por un tiempo a sus perseguidores pero no dudaban que los encontrarían tarde o temprano y algo les decía que sería más temprano que tarde.

-Aquí helicóptero de prensa del canal cinco, diríjanse al hospital Mercy, repito diríjanse al hospital Mercy-

Todos miraron al helicóptero llegar a la lejos, pero esta vez había algo distinto debajo de él, colgando de una cuerda se encontraba un par de barriles de color rojo, estando justo encima de ellos soltó los barriles, uno de ellos se abrió por la caída, el fuerte olor a gasolina inundo sus fosas nasales.

-Si son personas vivas mejor salgan de allí- dijo el piloto del helicóptero apuntándolos son los focos del helicóptero.

A Naruto y a Zoey se le ampliaron los ojos cuando las bocinas del helicóptero dejaron salir ese pitido tan característico, lo reconocieron al instante y lo que seguía no les gustaba en nada, fuertes gritos provenientes del final de la calle los alerto de la hora, era gigantesca con facilidad podían decir que eran más de cien, algo cayendo a su derecho los hizo voltear de nuevo, era un hunter, y no estaba solo, quince más se podían ver salir del edificio del que habían salido más al parecer los habían encontrado.

A su espalda una barricada de concreto muy alto, a su derecha los hunters, y al frente una horda masiva de muertos vivientes, una ráfaga de disparos los hizo ver a Francis dispararle las ventanas de una licorería a su izquierda, atrás de los cristales había una pared de madera que fue reducida a astillas por la M60, captando el mensaje el grupo corrió a la licorería, la horda estaba ya a escasos metros y los hunters ya se preparaban para saltarles encima.

-Espero que funcione- murmuro el piloto sacando una pistola de bengalas, sacando su mano por la ventanilla apunto al barril de gasolina.

- **BOOOOOOMMMMM** -

Las llamas emergieron furiosas gracias a la explosión elevándose hasta lo alto e inundando la calle como una ola, nada quedo a salvo, ni la hora, ni los hunters, ambos bandos ahora se retorcían y daban alaridos mientras las llamas los consumían, rápidamente la gasolina se consumió extinguiendo las llamas.

El grupo de supervivientes asomo sus cabezas por encima de la barra, por muy poco lograron ponerse a salvo, aun podían sentir el calor de las llamas que lograron entrar y pasar justo por encima de sus cabezas, saliendo de la licorería vieron lo que quedo, cuerpos calcinados por doquier.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Arded en el infierno cabrones!- exclamo el piloto –ahora diríjanse al hospital Mercy estas son mis últimas pasadas- dando media vuelta el helicóptero desapareció de la vista al cruzar en un edificio.

Volviendo a reanudar el paso continuaron calle arriba, al final de la calle encontraron una tienda de empeños que aún tenía electricidad, entrando vieron que todo estaba saqueado, nada aprovechable, echando un vistazo fuera de la tienda no notaron ninguna actividad de muertos.

-Alguien quieres un trago- pregunto Francis enseñando una botella de Whisky.

-De donde la sacaste- pregunto Lois.

-De la licorería, en la que casi morimos incendiados- dijo ofreciéndole la botella, Lois solo encogió los hombros y acepto dándole un sorbo a la botella –niña te animas- Zoey quiso negarse pero ya tenía la botella en la mano, dándole un sorbo arrugo la cara al sentir el líquido quemar su garganta, tosiendo un par de veces se la regreso a Francis quien sonreía ante eso –y tu mi querido amigo quieres o prefieres el sake- Naruto le quito la botella y le dio un buen trago y jadeo al sentir el líquido en su garganta, para luego dársela a Bill –anímate viejo o no quieres manchar esa fea barba- Bill simplemente tomo la botella y dio un pequeño trago.

Eso por increíble que parezca, los relajo, sentándose en el suelo de la oficina de la tienda de empeños descansaron un rato, guardando la botella de whisky la dejaron para luego, no querían emborracharse eso lo dejarían para cuando estuvieran en un lugar seguro. Levantándose continuaron, abriendo la puerta trasera de la tienda llegaron a un callejón.

-Más callejones, empiezo a odiarlos- comento Naruto.

-No eres el único chico, no eres el único- lo apoyo Bill quien ya sinceramente los aborrecía y algo le decía que los vería muy seguido –allí está el Mercy, ya falta poco- dijo al ver como el hospital ahora estaba considerablemente más cerca.

-¿Esto es un Burger Tank?- pregunto Zoey al ver que habían entrado a un conocido local de hamburguesas –oh tío que no daría por una hamburguesa ahora mismo- comento realmente queriendo una.

Saliendo del puesto de hamburguesa ingresaron a un estacionamiento de un almacén, finalmente la lluvia había cesado completamente.

-Algo no anda bien- comento Bill notando un detalle.

-Así que también lo notaste- dijo Naruto preparando su arma.

-Eh no sé qué frecuencia militar están hablando, así que explíquenme porque no entiendo- dijo Lois al veterano de Vietnam y al teniente japonés.

-Lois cuantos infectados hemos visto desde que nos tomamos ese trago en la tienda- le respondió Naruto dejado pensativo al hombre de piel obscura.

-Eh ninguno- respondió recordando que el corto trayecto no vieron a ningún infectado.

-Exacto y dime cual es el único infectado que ataca a otro infectado- pregunto de nuevo Naruto.

-Los Tank…- la voz de Lois murió al darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar el joven teniente.

El fino oído de Naruto escucho un sutil pero reconocible gruñido a la vez que una respiración pesada, Naruto supo que sus sospechas eran correctas, deteniendo el grupo se escabullo por uno de los camiones estacionados, asomando su cabeza maldijo en voz baja.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, cual quieren- dijo levantando la corredera del lanzagranadas acoplado a su ACR colocando un cartucho en el M203.

-Por una vez quisiera oír buenas noticias- dijo Lois.

-Ven ese camión- señalo a un camión estacionado al otro lado del estacionamiento justo al frente de ellos –miren es lo suficientemente alto como para llegar al tejado, si logramos subir entraremos por la ventana y nos mantendremos lejos de las calles y de los problemas, y estaremos más cerca del Mercy- explico.

-Y cuál es la mala- pregunto Bill revisando el cargador de su arma y colocándoles las balas que les faltaban algo les decía que necesitaría todas.

-Justo detrás de este camión a unos metros hay dos Tank mirando directamente hacia acá- dijo haciendo palidecer la cara a algunos del grupo –ahora prepárense para correr- dijo atrayendo las miradas, saliendo de su cobertura Naruto se expuso a las dos moles que al mirarlo gritaron y se dispusieron a atacarlo. Apretando el gatillo del lanzagranadas disparo, su proyectil paso de largo a los Tank pero eso no era su objetivo.

 **-BOOOOMMMMMM-**

Ocultándose se cubrió de la onda expansiva que quebró cristales en una buena área a la redonda, pero lo más importante se había encargado de los Tank que ahora estaban boca abajo envueltos en llamas probablemente muertos.

-¡Jesucristo! ¡Que fue eso!- exclamo Francis sintiendo como su cuerpo a pesar de estar a cubierto se sacudió.

-Le di a una estación de combustible, ahora andando- dijo corriendo hacían el camión que le serviría para ir al tejado.

Ayudando a cada uno a subir miraron hacia arriba donde las luces del hospital iluminaban el cielo, solo un poco más.

Abajo en los dos Tank, uno de ellos con algo de dificultan comenzó a ponerse de pie, no sentía dolor, ni ninguna cosa, solo rabia, su mirada poco a poco se fue aclarando y diviso a un grupo de personas subiendo por un camión, con fuerza bruta tomo un pedazo de techo que había sido parte de la estación de combustible y lo lanzo con su desmedida fuerza.

Los supervivientes apenas y tuvieron tiempo de hacerse a un lado para evitar ser aplastados por el objeto lanzado, mirando abajo vieron como uno de los dos Tank se había levantado y ahora los tenía justo en su mira.

-¡Corran!- grito uno de ellos.

Atravesando los cristales rotos, entraron al edificio y bajaron unas escaleras que llevaban directamente a un almacén, esperaban que el Tank se tomara su tiempo de subir y seguir su camino, quizás les perdería el rastro y se olvidaría de ellos.

-¿Creen que lo despistamos?- pregunto Zoey parando mientras jadeaba y colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse.

Su respuesta vino de atrás de su espalda cuando un muro de la pared de ladrillos se hizo pedazos cuando el Tank entro. Apartándose justo a tiempo Zoey evito un golpe de la mole que gruño en frustración. El Tank le pisaba los talones y nada parecía detenerlo, saliendo del almacén a un estrecho callejón vieron que solo tenían una dirección a seguir, podían devolverse pero eso no era una opción, atrás de ellos el Tank ya se acercaba, al final del callejón vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada y probablemente con llave, gruñendo Naruto acelero su carrera, no era el único, junto a él Francis le siguió el ritmo, envistiendo la puerta a gran velocidad lograron sacarla del marco de la pared, mirando abajo vieron que daba acceso a una escalera en forma de caracol que bajaba a algún lugar.

Atrás de ellos vieron como el Tank se asomó por el estrecho callejón, no cabía del todo, pero al parecer no le era problema sus anchos y musculosos hombros hacían surcos en las paredes y se habría paso, lo único que pareció detenerlo fue el marco de la puerta el cual se agrietaba en cada envestida.

-Eso no lo parara por mucho tiempo será mejor que esto conduzca a un lado- dijo Bill bajando las escaleras.

-Que es este lugar- pregunto Naruto al ver varias bombas de agua y tanques.

-Parece ser una de las plantas de procesamiento de aguas negras de la ciudad- dijo Lois leyendo un cartel en la pared –gente esto pobremente no les guste pero… si seguimos el alcantarillado podremos salir justo delante del Mercy-

-Estas de coña verdad- pregunto Francis –hablas de meternos en las cloacas donde estaremos "con la mierda hasta el cuello" literalmente… chicos díganle a este loco que no soy el único que no piensa bajar-

Las esperanzas de Francis en recibir algo de apoyo de los demás se esfumaron al ver a Naruto, Zoey y Bill abrir una tapa de alcantarilla y bajar, la alcantarilla abierta dejo salir el inconfundible olor a… bueno ya saben.

-Será mejor que te apures, yo lo haría si fuera tu- dijo Lois escuchando las pesadas pisadas del Tank, lo más probable es que hubiera logrado pasar.

Viendo como Lois bajaba no pudo evitar arrugar la cara al escuchar el sonido del agua y un grito de asco proveniente del propio Lois, un estruendo a unos metros lo hizo ver a la entrada del lugar, el Tank por fin había entrado.

-Odio esta mierda- dijo saltando directamente hacia las alcantarillas –si realmente lo odio- dijo al sentir como sus el agua le cubría hasta las rodillas.

-Por aquí Francis- llamo Zoey desde una pasarela al lado del canal donde fluían los pestilentes desechos.

Arriba de ellos el brazo del Tank entraba por el agujero, no podía entrar era demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo, una molestia menos.

Encendiendo las linternas iluminaros su camino, el olor era insoportable, mareaba y daba nauseas, lo peor era que el camino parecía interminable pero finalmente encontraron la salida, una escalerilla que daba a la calle.

-Veamos espero que estemos cerca- dijo Naruto subiendo las escalerillas. Levantando un poco la tapa de alcantarilla vio el exterior, por fin, justo al frente el hospital Mercy, la entrada para emergencias, pero habían algunos infectados cerca –Zoey dame una bomba- la chica asintió dándole lo que había pedido, encendiendo la mecha Naruto rezo por que los gases acumulados en la alcantarilla no entraran en combustión. Levantando de nuevo la tapa arrojo la bomba hacia los infectados que caminaban por la calle, bajando la tapa se puso a cubierto, el estruendo de la explosión se dejó sentir, levantando la tapa vio que todo estaba despejado a acepción de algunos que estaban tirados por allí aunque no presentaban peligro, les faltaban extremidades más en específico sus piernas –salgamos de aquí-

Saliendo de las alcantarillas todos inhalaron hondo el aire de la superficie, se sentía bien después de respirar la porquería de las cloacas.

-¡Lo logramos! sabía que podíamos- celebro Lois al ver el hospital justo frente a ellos.

-Si lo logramos, pero donde está el ejército bueno para nada, sin ofender- dijo Francis mirando a Naruto quien le miraba monótonamente.

Buena pregunta, donde estaban los militares, en el suelo se podían ver casquillos, muchos de hecho así como unos cuantos infectados muertos cerca de la entrada. Una risa lo saco de sus pensamientos, el movimiento brusco de una ambulancia que se encontraba estrellada cerca de la entrada del Mercy los hizo estar alerta, acercándose poco a poco se asomaron por la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

Era una persona, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una de esas camisas de fuerza que usan para pacientes peligrosos, su cuerpo sufría de espasmos y parecía no controlar su humorística risa. Sabiendo que no se trataba de una persona viva el grupo le apunto con sus armas, de inmediato el infectado se dio la vuelta y los miro, en ningún momento paro de reír. El grupo lo miro algo extrañado era el primer infectado que al verlos no parecía querer atacarlos, era mejor así se ahorrarían munición que podían usar más tarde. De pronto y en una explosión de energía salió de la ambulancia entre el medio de los supervivientes, Bill disparo unas cuantas rondas pero el infectado era demasiado rápido y evadió cada uno de las disparos.

Entrando al hospital se encontraron con una puerta de acero blindado la cual había remplazado la puerta anterior, al lado de la puerta un panel pedía una contraseña de acceso, que obviamente nadie sabía.

-Bien llegamos, ahora alguien sabe cómo entrar- pregunto Francis al ver que por ahí era imposible pasar –que haces- volvió a preguntar al ver a Naruto arrodillarse en el suelo y sacar el pequeño maletín que guardaba el portátil.

-Intento violar la seguridad de la puerta- respondió abriendo el maletín y conectando un cable USB al puerto de la puerta.

-Crees que puedas abrir este trasto con eso- pregunto Bill viendo como Naruto tecleaba y en la pantalla un montón de números aparecía y bajaban en forma de cascada, junto con una barra de carga.

-Este dispositivo está hecho con tecnología militar de punta japonesa, fue diseñado para violar las barreras de seguridad en los archivos digitales, puede fácilmente entrar en archivos protegidos de china y corea, lo usamos mayormente en misiones de espionaje- explico mientras seguía tecleando, Lois silbo sorprendido él era un informático y presenciar con sus ojos el dispositivo mientras violaba la seguridad de una puerta militar lo quería desear uno –esto tomara un par de minutos CEDA parece ser que seda se tomó su tiempo en encriptar el código-

-Eh, nuestro amigo regreso- Dijo Zoey al mirar como afuera del hospital el infectado que huyo hace rato volvió y los miraba desde encima del techo de un auto.

Riéndose entre espasmo el curioso infectado los miraba, no atacaba ni mostraba signos de alguna ves querer hacerlo, hasta el momento parecía ser pasivo, un infectado que no ataca, una rareza.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** -

Abriendo su boca a niveles inhumanamente posibles el curioso infectado grito, tan fuerte que hizo que algunos cristales temblaran, y tan fuerte que fácilmente se escucharía a kilómetros.

Sacudiendo sus cabezas el grupo trato de alejar el molesto pitido que se había quedado en sus oídos. El pitido se fue pero fue remplazado por gritos y alaridos de lo que parecía ser una masiva horda de muertos vivientes, preparando sus armas se prepararon para resistir el tiempo que tardara en abrirse la puerta.

-Espero que ese chisme se apure porque esto se pondrá feo- dijo Bill al ver que delante de ellos los zombis ya comenzaban a llegar.

De cada rincón, calle, callejón y edificio que rodea la entrada al hospital los infectados salían, la cantidad era demasiada y aun con su posición la cual solo permitía una entrada Naruto sabía que serían superados.

Como si un interruptor fuese apretado todos los infectados se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Apretando los gatillos abrieron fuego, no importaba a donde apuntaran había un infectado viniendo, parecían interminables y puede que fuese así.

-¡RECARGO!- grito Zoey cambiando el cargador de su AK47 para continuar disparando.

-¡Un minuto!- exclamo Naruto al ver que en la pantalla del portátil la barra de carga estaba por la mitad.

Los casquillos inundaban el suelo, al igual que los infectados que caían muertos producto de las balas, era absurdo ya los cadáveres se amontonaban en la entrada si seguían así lo más probable es que taparan la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- se preguntó el piloto del helicóptero al ver como los infectados corrían por la calle hacia el hospital y por los techos gran cantidad de Hunters saltaban de tejado en tejado en la misma dirección, volando hacia el hospital vio que la cantidad de muertos se incrementaba y muchas de esas cosas musculosas también iban al hospital, estando cerca escucho el sonido de armas automáticas ser disparadas –dios santo- murmuro al ver como delante del hospital la cantidad de zombis era tal que no se podía ver el suelo, sea quien sea que estuviese luchando lo hacía en vano, desde arriba podía ver como toda la población infectada que era casi toda la ciudad se acercaba inundando aún más el frente del hospital.

-¡SIN MUNICION!- grito Francis al ver que la M60 ya no tenía balas –vamos nena no me hagas esto ahora- al ver que no tenía tiempo de recargar saco su escopeta y comenzó a disparar.

-¡Ayuda!- grito Zoey al ser atrapada por una lengua que salía de la multitud ya la arrastraba hacia ella.

Corriendo hacia la chica Naruto la agarro de la mano e hizo fuerza para detenerla, desenfundando su katana Naruto corto la lengua para luego volver a enfundarla, con una mano tomo el cuello de la sudadera de Zoey y la arrastro de nuevo hacia dentro y con su otro mano disparaba su arma, Zoey aun siendo arrastrada disparaba a la horda.

-¡Vamos arriba todavía hay que pelear!- dijo Bill ayudando a levantar a Zoey

-¡Oigan la puerta ya se abrió!- exclamo Lois viendo como la puerta blindada se abría -¡vamos adentro!-

Uno a uno fueron entrando, Naruto fue el último ya que tenía que desconectar el portátil el cual tenía información que necesitaba llevar a su país, disparando mato a un infectado que ya había entrado, corriendo entro mientras los demás sellaban la puerta que al cerrarse encendió una luz verde, nada entraría por ahí.

-Eso es algo que no quiero volver a repetir- dijo Zoey quitándose de encima la lengua cortada del Smoker que aun apresaba su cuerpo.

-Todo mundo compruebe munición- dijo Naruto comprobando la suya, cambiando el cargador quito el vacío y coloco uno nuevo totalmente lleno –Francis recarga eso, fue de gran ayuda- le dijo a Francis sabiendo que la ametralladora fue la que más impacto tuvo en la horda que casi acaba con ellos.

-"No sé como pero entraron, al parecer alguien olvido cerrar esta puerta, ojala el imbécil este muerto, pedimos ayuda y ya nos están evacuando, desafortunadamente yo no podré ir, me mordieron así que ya estoy muerto, me ofrecí voluntario junto a otros tres, ellos murieron en el camino, yo fue el único que logro llegar y cerrar la puerta, sé que nadie leerá esto pero quiero que sepa que di mi vida por proteger a quienes creía mis compañeros, mis amigos, mis hermanos de trinchera, se despide el soldado raso Anthony Jones"- leyó Lois la nota que se encontraba en la mano del cuerpo del soldado que estaba recostado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta, en su mano derecha una pistola y en su cabeza se podía ver un agujero justo encima de su cien –pobre hombre- dijo Lois sintiéndose realmente mal por el soldado caído.

-Soldado raso Anthony jones… sin duda fuiste valiente y honorable, tu sacrificio será recordado- dijo Naruto arrancando la chapa de identificación del soldado y la guardo –ya terminaron-

-Listo, recargada y lista para dar más caña- dijo Francis al terminar de recargar el arma era la última caja de munición de esa arma y la aprovecharía al máximo, pero de momento usaría la escopeta.

-Si están listos andando, veamos que pasó en este lugar- sin más Bill recargo su arma y camino adentrándose en el hospital, no quería estar ahí cerca de ese soldado que había dado su vida por sus compañeros.

Caminando por los pasillos vieron cuerpos de infectados por todos lados así como cuerpos de soldados, fue una batalla dura, por el piso múltiples casquillos lo adornaban, las paredes mostraban un sinfín de agujeros de bala. Caminando un poco más se encontraron con algo muy interesante.

El cuerpo boca abajo de lo que parecía ser una mujer estaba tirado en el piso del pasillo, a su alrededor el suelo parecía derretido, volteando el cuerpo vieron algo que realmente era grotesco, la cara de la mujer era por decir menos fea, las mejillas eran inexistentes su boca se abría a tal punto que podían ver su garganta, además de que la piel de todo su cuerpo parecía estar colgando como si su piel fuese una camisa dos tallas más grande, pero eso no era todo, mirando hacia arriba vieron un agujero que atravesaba el piso y arriba de ese había otro agujero y ambos parecían derretidos en los bordes, Zoey queriendo probar algo disparo un par de veces al cuerpo de los agujeros de bala salió un líquido verde que al contacto con el suelo este comenzó a derretirse.

-Alguien más vio la película "Aliens" – pregunto la chica.

-Si- fue la respuesta colectiva.

Continuando el camino llegaron a la entrada principal del hospital, las puertas parecían reforzadas con soldaduras y algunos refuerzos de metal, y los vidrios estaban pintados de gris así que permitía ver las múltiples sombras de los infectados que estaban afuera aun buscando la manera de entrar, aunque una sombra llamo la atención, era enorme de seguro era un Tank y él podía derribar las puertas si algo llamaba su atención.

-¡Boomer!- grito Lois viendo al hinchado infectado correr directamente hacia ellos, tenía un uniforme militar algo desgarrado así que eso explicaba cómo estaba adentro.

Todos dispararon matando al infectado que exploto como solían hacerlo los de su clase, las paredes y techo se mancharon con ese líquido apestoso, de inmediato los infectados afuera giraron su cabeza al interior, no podían ver nada pero el fuerte olor los llamaba y debían entrar. Los golpes sonaron en el cristal de las puertas una y otra vez y no pararían hasta entrar.

-Los vidrios son blindados pero no aguantaran mucho aun con los refuerzos si toda la horda se concentra en ese punto- corriendo Naruto subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta seguido de los demás.

Corriendo por los pasillos iban cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos por si los infectados lograban entrar perdieran el mayor tiempo posible, cosa que necesitaban pues el sonido de cristales rompiéndose les decían habían entrado

Los pasillos y escaleras parecían interminables, además estaban los infectados que alguna vez fueron soldados y civiles que se refugiaban en el hospital, eso los hacia ir más despacio al tener que eliminarlos y el sonido de puertas romperse atrás de ellos no se podían permitir ir despacio.

-Esto les hará perder el tiempo un rato- dijo Bill cerrando una puerta de metal doble para que luego Francis y Lois le colocaran un par de máquinas expendedoras para bloquearla.

Preparándose para correr Naruto vio algo familiar o mejor dicho a alguien familiar, de cabello canoso con bigote igualmente canoso y usaba lentes, en una silla sentado detrás de un escritorio estaba el buen doctor silva, muerto, con un disparo en la cabeza junto en la cien, caminando hacia él, lo inspecciono en su mano un revolver que probablemente uso para quitarse la vida, su pierna derecha estaba vendada, probablemente fue el lugar en el que lo mordieron, justo delante de él un computador estaba encendido, en la pantalla pegado con una cinta estaba una nota "Reprodúceme" apartando al buen doctor se puso delante del computador y vio un video el cual reprodujo justo como decía la nota.

-Quien es este- pregunto Francis mirando al doctor.

-Es el doctor Silva, el director encargado del refugio donde nos conocimos hace unas semanas, además de unos de los científicos de alto rango de CEDA- dijo Naruto viendo el video que había comenzado

-Estoy comprometido, he sido mordido he estado inyectándome todo tipo de vacunas, antibióticos y demás, pero parece inútil, los síntomas siguen presentes y se agravan- en el video se podía ver al doctor sudar incontrolablemente y toser un par de veces –esto lo hago para el efectivo japonés, el teniente Naruto Uzumaki- esto llamo la atención del resto –en este computador está conectado un USB, son todos los archivos relacionados con la infección que hemos encontrado y no pudimos enviar a la cede en Japón por razones de origen militar, al parecer los altos mandos no confían plenamente en su país, pero que saben ellos, ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ustedes ya desarrollaron tres vacunas con solo un puñado de información, con esta información más la que probablemente consigan tengo fe de que una cura puede ser posible- una tos fuerte le hizo al doctor parar y limpiarse la sangre que había tosido -además hicimos un hallazgo que quizá sea la respuesta a esta pesadilla- la imagen del doctor se minimizo en una esquina para dale espacio a un video del hospital Mercy antes de la infección –no pierda detalle-

En el video se podía ver a un grupo de hombres bien vestidos en un ascensor del hospital, todos llevaban un bolso grande de viajes, parando el ascensor lanzaron los bolsos al suelo y los abrieron sacando unas mascaras de payasos pintadas con la bandera de estados unidos, las cuales usaron para cubrir sus rostros, luego de los mismos bolsos sacaron armas, tanto pequeñas como fusiles de asaltos todos silenciados, saliendo del ascensor. El asalto fue rápido y quirúrgico, parecían muy bien que hacer y que buscar, jaqueando las computadoras dieron con lo que buscaban, el video cambio a una escena donde sacaban una muestra de sangre de un paciente con una aparente enfermedad muy grave y contagiosa, que había comenzado con un resfrió.

-Creemos que es el "paciente cero" el portador original del virus, y este grupo el responsable de liberarlo al mundo- explico silva –si tuviéramos ese sujeto una cura sería fácil de encontrar pero ya es demasiado tarde- se lamentó el doctor –ahora dejando todo de lado tengo un mensaje de parte de un grupo de militares para usted- de nuevo el video cambio mostrando a unos militares en la azotea listos para subir a un helicóptero.

-¿Está grabando?- fue la pregunta del soldado –Teniente no sé si consiga llegar después de que perdimos la comunicación, nos están evacuando a una base militar, sé que no pudimos conocerlo mejor pero gracias por ayudarnos antes, yo el cabo Ramírez junto al resto del pelotón queremos decirle que ¡muchas gracias!- en el video se mostraba a un grupo de soldados dándole gritos de ánimos y diciendo cosas como "mataremos a esos bichos" o "yo también peleare con Hulk y lo matare como usted" para luego terminar.

-Y este es mi regalo de despedida, antes de mi inminente muerte logre contactar con el doctor Yung y me envió una línea segura de comunicación, pero el satélite de comunicación usado para la línea solo está en uso cada cierta cierto tiempo, todo está en el USB… si alguien ve esto que no sea el teniente Uzumaki por favor déjelo y olvide todo lo que llego a ver en este video- el video termino mostrando como el buen doctor llevaba el arma a su cabeza.

-Eso fue realmente jodido- comento Francis.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Zoey

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad, sacando el USB del computador lo guardo en su mochila, corriendo fuera del alcance de los infectados que derribaban la puerta se dirigieron hacia el final del pasillo donde estaba el ascensor, quizá podían llegar a la azotea y llamar la atención del helicóptero.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Francis al ver que el ascensor estaba al lado de la misma zona donde estaba ese paciente cero que mostraba el video –odio a esos tipos- dijo recordando a los sujetos responsables por liberar al virus.

-Por una vez concuerdo contigo- dijo Bill.

Llegando al ascensor Lois presiono el botón llamando al ascensor, pero este estaba en la el último piso y recordando la altura del hospital tardaría en llegar a donde estaban. Escuchando los gritos apuntaron al final del pasillo, no paso un segundo cuando una oleada de muertos apareció, mirándolos gritaron antes de echar a correr nuevamente.

-¡Fuego!- exclamo Naruto.

Las balas llovieron hacia el final del pasillo donde los infectados llegaban, caían uno detrás de otro, pero eran remplazados por mas, el pasillo se llenaba de cadáveres de infectados y ha este paso sucedería como antes, se amontonarían tanto que no podrían pasar.

-¡Sí!- exclamo Francis al poder disparar de nuevo la ametralladora la cual escupía balas que volvían desmembraban a los muertos.

-Continúen ya les cuesta pasar- dijo Lois al ver como de tantos cuerpos tirados en el piso a los infectados les costaba andar.

-Tenemos ventaja, no pasaran- las palabras de Bill fueron contrarrestadas por el muro a su derecha el cual se hizo añicos debido a un infectado especial, el cual poseía un brazo enorme el cual uso para abrir un agujero enorme en la pared haciendo otro camino para los infectados que no tardaron en usarlo.

Dividiéndose la mitad del grupo cubrió la nueva entrada, y tal como la otra se fue llenando rápidamente de cuerpos de infectados. La campana de ascensor sonó al abrir sus puertas, había llegado y era su salida de ahí, entrando siguieron disparando al final del pasillo, justo cuando la puesta se estaba cerrando en el pasillo apareció un infectado con características muy similares al infectado de antes el cual parecía tener acido en el cuerpo, Naruto vio como el infectado abrió la boca y escupió una bola de carne directo hacia ellos, la bola de carne entro justo cuando la puesta del ascensor se cerraba y cayó en el suelo, inmediatamente la asa de carne expulso un líquido verde brillante creando charco de gran tamaño, tan grande como el piso del ascensor, de pronto el líquido verde comenzó a derretir el piso creando un agujero que dejaba mirar una caída muy larga que cada vez se hacía mayor mediante el ascensor subía, el agujero crecía cada vez más al punto que cada uno se tuvo que quedar en una esquina para no caer, Naruto en una sosteniendo a Zoey en su pecho con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo a Lois en su esquina.

Abriendo sus puertas el ascensor cada uno salió con cuidado de no caer, era una caída larga, estando fuera miraron hacia abajo donde los infectados subían por la escalera de emergencia, inspeccionando el lugar vieron que era una zona de obras ¿una ampliación de hospital tal vez?

-Por aquí- dijo Bill caminando en la dirección que marcaba una flecha dibujada con pintura fluorescente en la pared.

Caminando eliminaron a todos los infectados en el camino, eran algunos pero no tantos como los que subían por la escalera, viendo una habitación con puerta de acero reforzada entraron, no tenían mucho tiempo así que alistaron armas.

-Dime chico que es eso de que Japón creo tres vacunas contra el virus- pregunto Bill con mirada seria que no admitía desviaciones de temas.

-Se supone que no debería decirlo- dijo haciendo endureciendo más la mirada del anciano –pero como están las cosas no me importa mucho decirles un par de cosas- dijo recargando su arma –se supone que mi país creo tres vacunas contra este virus, pero el virus muto y supero a la vacuna, la cede de CEDA en Japón me envió a este país con la misión de traer información vital de cómo se supone encontrar los "ingredientes" para una cura, mi país fue poco afectado por el virus y fue neutralizado de forma exitosa de momento y se quedaron sin "recursos", en cambio su país es lo que los científicos llaman una alacena, satisfecho-

-El medico del video, dijo que podían crear una cura con la información que llevas- hablo Lois con esperanza en la voz.

-Eso no lo sé, puede que si puede que no, eso solo lo saben ellos, solo necesito enviar los datos pero el satélite como dijo el buen doctor que en paz descanse, solo está operativo cada ciertos días, tengo que ver la información del USB y ver qué días son- explico –de lo contrario-

-De lo contrario que- pregunto Zoey.

-De lo contrario tengo que llegar a una base militar y tomar un vuelo a Japón y dar la información en persona- respondió –ahora veamos cómo llegar a la azotea y llamar la atención del piloto- dijo caminando fuera de la habitación.

-Cura, me lo creeré cuando lo vea- dijo Francis saliendo del lugar.

Siguiendo las flechas que guiaban a la azotea se encontraron caminando por un pasillo.

-Alto- dijo Bill al ver que al final del pasillo estaba un infectado como el que rompió el muro con su brazo antes, tenían las mismas características un brazo y pierna enorme, ambas del lado opuesto de la otra.

El infectado al verlos resoplo antes de lanzar un grito que sonó mas un mugido de un toro que a otra cosa, y como un toro embistió colocando su brazo delante.

- _Ya estoy harto de esto_ \- dijo en japonés, mirando a su lado Naruto vio un hacha contra incendios de bomberos, la cual tomo y apunto hacia delante y la lanzándola con las dos manos hacia el infectado que corría hacia ellos, el hacha viajo rápido y golpeo justo en la cabeza de su objetivo el cual cayó muerto al suelo y se deslizo justo a los pies de Naruto – _esta vez permanece muerto_ \- dijo pasando por encima del cadáver.

-Wow- dijo Zoey al ver lo que juraría la cosa más increíble que jamás había visto.

-Es más divertido dispararles- se rio Francis, aunque no negaba que eso había sido increíble.

Caminando más adelante se encontraron con el hueco del ascensor además de una escalerilla de mano que llevaba justo a la azotea, pasando con cuidado por el borde llegaron a la escalera, subiendo llegaron a la azotea donde el viento azotaba fuertemente debido a la altura, inspeccionando el lugar vieron varias cajas de origen militar, munición y armas para un pequeño ejército.

-Bill para ti M4A4 con mirilla holográfica y una empuñadura- dijo lanzándole el arma al hombre mayor la cual tomo e inspecciono.

-Sera útil- dijo el viejo colocándole los cargadores alta capacidad para luego mirar por la mirilla.

-Lois aquí hay mirillas ACOG no hay escusa si fallas- dijo pasándole el arma.

-Y para mí no hay nada- pregunto Francis al ver que Naruto no le daba nada.

-Pides demasiado ya tienes un arma muy grande, cambia el cargador allí hay, además de mirillas ponle la que quieras- le dijo apuntando la caja de munición –Zoey escucho a alguien hablar por una radio búscala y si es el piloto dile que venga rápido, mientras nosotros nos reabastecemos-

Como se le dijo Zoey busco la radio, fue fácil encontrarla solo tenía que guiarse por la voz y la encontró en una caseta donde guardaban los planos de construcción, como su padre le había enseñado manipulo la radio y trato de comunicarse.

-Eh… hola, hay alguien ahí, responda por favor- pregunto hablando por el micrófono.

-Sí, aquí el piloto del helicóptero- fue la respuesta que recibió –dime estas sola o acompañada y si es así cuantos son-

-Somos cinco, y necesitamos que nos saques de aquí rápido- pidió Zoey.

-De acuerdo estaré allí en seis minutos, prepárense para luchar, la última vez que vi el hospital no pintaba bien - dijo cortando la comunicación.

-¡Chicos en seis minutos llega el helicóptero!- exclamo a los demás que corrieron hacia ella.

Tomando posición elevada el grupo subió al techo de la caceta.

-¡Eso si es un arma!- exclamo Lois viendo la Gatling acoplada al techo.

Naruto le echó un vistazo rápido y vio que estaba en perfecto estado solo le faltaba munición, munición que había de sobra al lado, solo le faltaba ponerla y apretar el gatillo.

-Listo- dijo colocando una cinta de munición que salía de una caja grande y verde –Lois esta caja tiene más de tres mil balas, si ves que son muchos solo tienes que apretar estos dos gatillos y nada quedara en pie, pero no exageres se sobrecalentara y será inútil-

-Hay vienen- advirtió Bill divisando a los infectados llegar, salían por donde ellos antes también lo habían hecho.

Abriendo fuego el grupo comenzó a eliminar a los que salían de la escalera, poco a poco el número crecía y comenzaban a ganar terrero, pero aún eran manejables, de pronto una puerta se abrió dejando pasar a mas infectados, la cantidad aumentaba cada vez más y no daba señal de acabar, Lois tal y como le dijeron apretó los dos gatillos, la Gatling escupió balas a una velocidad de vértigo, los infectados cayeron rápidamente ante tal potencia de fuego.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Zoey al ver una piedra pasar por encimas de sus cabezas -¡Tank!- señalo al gigante que corría hacia ellos –Lois hazlo pedazos- grito Zoey al hombre de piel oscura que dirigió los disparos hacia el Tank.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito con emoción al dispararle al Tank, el infectado musculoso no tuvo oportunidad cuando Lois se enfocó en dispararle y tal como le pidió Zoey lo hizo pedazos en el sentido más literal de la palabras.

Los casquillos de la Gatling inundaban el techo mientras Lois disparaba.

-Smoker- grito Francis apuntando a dicho infectado –maldición, recargo- dijo al ver que no tenía balas.

-Es mío- dijo Bill disparándole en la cabeza, el arma que le había dado Naruto era perfecta, la mirilla le daba una precisión increíble y la empuñadura una estabilidad impecable, al parecer había encontrado una nueva favorita.

-¡Veo el helicóptero!- exclamo Zoey mientras mataba a un hunter que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

-Falta poco sigan así- animo Naruto al ver el helicóptero acercarse.

-Viene otro Tank justo al frente- señalo Bill.

-¡Yo me encargo!- dijo Lois disparando la ametralladora solo que esta no disparo -¡se sobrecalentó!- grito viendo como el arma dejaba salir vapor.

Chasqueando su lengua Naruto saco su M200 y apunto, el primer disparo dio justo en el brazo haciendo que el Tank tropezara al perder el apoyo en ese brazo, colocando otra bala en la recamara disparo otra vez, esta vez en el estómago, el gigante grito y golpeando el suelo lo quebró, sacando una buena parte del techo se preparó para lanzarlo, viendo esto Naruto disparo justo donde quería, en el ojo derecho, puede que su cuerpo sea muy duro pero su cabeza aún seguía teniendo puntos débiles .

-¡El helicóptero! ¡Vamos!- grito Francis al ver como el helicóptero al fin había llegado.

Saltando del tejado, corrieron hacia el vehículo disparando a todo aquel infectado que se les cruzara, abordando el vehículo de rescate Naruto se sentó en el puesto del capítulo y se colocó los audífonos.

-Eleva este pájaro o estaremos muertos- exclamo viendo como dos Tank corrían directo al helicóptero.

Elevándose se retiró del hospital, ahí fue cuando los supervivientes vieron a lo que se iban a enfrentar, por la fachada del edificio un sin número de Tank escalaban hasta llegar a la azotea y debajo en el suelo la ciudad entera se agolpaba al punto de que los muertos subían encima de otros y hacían una montaña que llegaba directo al tercer piso.

-Sí, feo verdad - dijo el piloto por el micrófono.

-Sí, feo… por cierto a donde vamos- pregunto Naruto.

-A Riverside, hay una zona militarizada he estado llevando supervivientes a ese lugar, al parecer harán volar la ciudad, ustedes tienen suerte ya me iba- dijo mientras dos aviones caza pasaban volando hacia la ciudad detrás de ellos –ahí van-

Los supervivientes solo vieron como los cazas volaron rápido hacia el Mercy y luego se retiraron.

- **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM** -

Un segundo más tarde una fuerte explosión se dejó sentir seguida de una onda expansiva que azoto el helicóptero un poco, poco después un hongo muy característico se dejó ver.

-¡LA MADRE!- grito Francis al ver de lo que se trataba la explosión.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡ESA COSA NOS MATARA!- grito Lois desesperado.

-Tranquilos nadie morirá, es una pequeña diseñada para no ser muy destructiva, solo buscan eliminar a los infectados, no derretir la ciudad- dijo Naruto.

-Como lo sabes- pregunto Bill.

-Lo sé- respondió.

-Chico, teniente o no, me debes muchas respuestas que espero obtener cuando aterricemos- le dijo Bill mirándolo directamente.

-Si cuando aterricemos-

* * *

y eso es todo, el capitulo ha acabo sin mas me despido

AlejandroV


	3. Crash Course

perdon por no actualixar en estos dias, pero mi trabajo me consume como un cancer, apenas llego a mi casa es a dormir, no tengo casi tiempo para escribir, pero me las eh arreglado para escribir esto, los queme preguntan por el cross de fairy les dire que ya esta en marcha el capitulo, esta en un 40% asi que esperenlo, sean pacientes, solo eso pido sin mas los dejo con este cap.

* * *

crash course

Con la ayuda de Francis arrastrar el cuerpo fue fácil, depositando el cuerpo en la pared miro hacia atrás, estaban todos Lois, Bill y Zoey al lado de ellos el helicóptero estrellado envuelto en llamas, en su camino a Riverside el piloto los ataco más en específico a él, intento morderle el cuello y Zoey no tuvo más remedio que disparar, dos balas, uno al piloto y el otro al tablero.

-Escena retrospectiva-

Sobrevolando un distrito industrial Naruto vio hacia atrás donde los demás se relajaban, habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos desde que los salvaron, mirando a Zoey vio que esta movía los labios, al parecer le quería hablar, señalando los audífonos en el techo le indico que se los colocara, mirando arriba todo el grupo cogió unos audífonos y se los coloco.

-Ahora puedes hablar- le indico abriendo el micrófono para comunicarse.

-¿Porque lo hacen?- dijo refiriéndose al bombardeo que sufrió la ciudad.

-Es el primer y último recurso en caso de que la infección se salga de control- explico –no se pueden permitir alguna fuga-

-¿Porque nuclearmente?- pregunto Bill.

-Exacto ¿porque no usan otro tipo de bombas?- fue la pregunta de Lois.

-El virus es prácticamente resistente a todo, si se congela entra en hibernación y espera el momento hasta que las condiciones sean óptimas para emerger y volver a iniciar todo, no se puede diluir con algún otro compuesto conocido simplemente muta y se adapta, la única forma es quemarlo, una bomba normal solo estalla y vuela cosas, en cambio una nuclear lo incinera todo, en este caso la cepa del virus presente¬- explico dando a entender que era la única solución.

-El presidente lo sabe¬- pregunto de nuevo Bill.

-El firmo la orden después de que se le explicara lo mismo que le explique a ustedes- respondió –si les sirve de algo, él se negó al principio pero no tuvo opción-

-Se los dije no sobreviviremos¬- dijo Francis acomodándose en su asiento para tomar una siesta por más pequeña que fuese.

-De que hablas Francis, estamos en un helicóptero que nos lleva a una zona militar donde nos protegerán, sobreviviremos- le dijo Lois siendo optimista sobre su destino.

-Oye elévate pasaras muy cerca de esa torre eléctrica- advirtió Naruto al piloto –no sé cuánto tiempo llevas volando, pero será mejor que te mantengas despierto- de pronto el piloto cayo de cabeza a los controles.

Actuando rápido Naruto tomo la palanca de manejo, maniobro para no estrellarse, la enorme sacudida llamo la atención de todos que vieron a Naruto luchar por estabilizar el vehículo, lo había conseguido solo que el piloto se levantó de su asiento y ataco a Naruto, todos trataron de someter al rabioso piloto que intentaba como podía arrancarle a mordidas el cuello al Uzumaki, logrando quitárselo de encima, el piloto se centró ahora en Zoey, quien al ver que se volvía el objetivo, sacó su pistola y disparó dos veces, la primera dio en el cráneo matando al piloto, la segunda le dio en el cuello, la bala paso limpiamente el cuello del piloto y se incrusto en el tablero de control del helicóptero.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Naruto al ver que ya no tenía el control del helicóptero y caían girando hacia el suelo.

: Bien Flashback-

Esto ya se comenzaba a hacer una costumbre afortunadamente todos sobrevivieron, todos menos el piloto claro está.

-Mira Zoey ahí tienes al piloto por si le quieres disparar otra vez- le dijo Francis señalando al piloto muerto recostado a la pared.

-¡Era un zombi Francis! ¡Un zombi!-le recordó.

Acercándose a los demás Naruto se arrodillo al suelo y tomo sus armas, no había perdido ninguna, eso era un alivio, no se podía decir lo mismo del resto, Bill aún conservaba su arma pero había perdido sus mochila con suministros, y eso solo lo dejaba con el cargador en el arma y un par que tenía en los bolsillos. Lois había perdido el arma solamente y ahora solo le quedaba la pistola. Zoey estaba bien al igual que él no había perdido nada. El más afectado fue Francis había perdido todo y solo le quedaba su pistola.

-Lo siento por tu arma Francis sé que le tenías cariño- dijo Zoey recordando como como el hombre precia contento cada vez que tuvo que usarla incluso la llamaba "nena" o "cariño".

-No te preocupes, al menos me dio lo que realmente importa que una mujer le dé a un hombre como yo- dijo evitando ver la cara de la chica que era una combinación de pena y de enojo.

Ignorando a todos Naruto se acercó a un auto del estacionamiento donde se habían estrellado saco su portátil y lo coloco en el capo, estaba en buen estado y era normal el maletín que lo guardaba estaba hecho para aguantar un buen maltrato antes de romperse, abriéndolo la pantalla se encendió tecleando comenzó a correr datos del USB dado por el difunto doctor Silva, y más importante la lineo frecuencia de comunicación para enlazarse de forma segura con Japón.

-Que haces- pregunto Zoey que estaba a su lado mientras los demás hacían un recuento de sus cosas.

-Busco la señal para enviar los datos- dijo mientras subía los archivos –listo, los datos se están enviando, pero no puedo comunicarme la señal es demasiado pobre como para mantener una video llamada estable, y el satélite esta solo en posición cada dos días y me temo que llegue unas horas tarde para poder comunicarme-

-Lo siento si no tuvieras que ayudarnos lo más probable es que ya estarías en tu país- se disculpó la chica.

-Lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerto, no te quites merito han sido de mucha ayuda- le dijo siendo sincero, sin la ayuda de esos cuatro lo más probable es que estuviera muerto –ahora necesito saber dónde queda esa ciudad "Riverside"- dijo mientras abrían in mapa en la pantalla trataba de ubicarse-

-Aquí queda Riverside- dijo Zoey señalando con el dedo en la pantalla.

-Has estado allí- pregunto.

-Solía comprar ropa en ese lugar, tiene buenas tiendas- respondió recordando como solía comprar ropa en esas tiendas antes que todo se viniera abajo –conozco bien la ciudad puedo guiarte una vez lleguemos-

-Suena perfecto, ahora debemos irnos- dijo cerrando el portátil –gente Riverside queda a unos cuantos kilómetros nos toca caminar, abran bien los ojos y si ven un vehículo de preferencia militar en buen estado avisen podría ser nuestro boleto de salida-

Asintiendo el grupo emprendió la marcha, saliendo del estacionamiento vieron a algunos infectados, solo Zoey y Naruto dispararon al tener armas más capacitadas para el trabajo, todo era relativamente tranquilo, sin muchos infectados, lo malo era que las carreteras estaban atestadas de vehículos dejados por la gente, lastimosamente habían sido saqueados, llevándose toda la gasolina y alguna posible arma.

-Te molesta si te pregunto algo- pregunto Zoey quien caminaba al lado de Naruto justo frente al grupo, pero manteniendo una distancio que permitía una conversación privada.

-Lo dudo- respondió Naruto disparando a un zombi en la puerta del almacén al cual estaban entrando.

-Cómo es que alguien tan joven es ya un teniente del ejército japonés- pregunto sintiendo verdadera curiosidad.

-Mi familia es muy especial- respondió confundiendo a la chica –desde tiempos que se remontan al periodo donde los feudales y regentes gobernaban Japón, mi familia siempre ha formado parte del ejercito de Japón más en específico al gobernante de la isla de Uzu-

-¿Uzu?- pregunto al no reconocer la palabra.

-En japonés significa remolino- explico haciendo entender a su oyente –mi familia es muy amplia ocupaba toda la isla, de hecho en la actualidad todavía lo hace solo que en menor medida- dijo recordando su hogar y a su gente –en la isla ya hace unos años desde la primera guerra mundial, el gobierno de Japón con permiso de mi familia construyo una base militar en la isla que también funciona como academia- abriendo una puerta vio una oficina donde un hombre colgaba del techo con una cuerda atada al cuello, saliendo del almacén siguió hablando –desde que rengo memoria crecí en la isla, y estudie en la academia, además como hijo de la cabecilla principal se me entreno desde que tenía memoria y a los dieciséis ya me había graduado con honores-

-¿Cabecilla? Espera, que tan amplia es tu familia- pregunto, Naruto simplemente saco una foto recubierta de plástico transparente de su bolsillo –y yo que me quejaba de las reuniones de navidad en mi casa- dijo viendo como la foto mostraba a fácilmente más de cien personas posando para la mega foto familiar –veo que el rojo predomina- dijo riendo nerviosamente al ver tantas cabelleras carmesí.

-Un rasgo familiar- respondió encogiendo los hombros y tomando la foto para guardarla.

-Camino bloqueado, busquemos otra ruta- les dijo Zoey viendo como un bus estaba cruzado a todo lo largo de la carretera impidiendo el paso.

No tuvieron otra opción de buscar otra vía, cosa que tuvieron que repetir más de una vez, el sin número de bloqueos le obligaba a perder el tiempo.

-Oigan nuestra suerte cambia- dijo Bill señalando un Hummbie del ejercito –puede que haya armas dentro- dijo acercándose, echando una vista en el interior vio al conductor muerto al volante con su cuello torcido en un muy mal ángulo –lo siento pero necesitare esto más que tu- dijo sacando al soldado del vehículo para luego quitarle la mochila.

-Veamos que tienes para mí- dijo Francis hurgando el cuerpo –esto sin duda es mejor- dijo mirando la DESERT EAGLE en su mano.

-Está muerto, el motor esta frito- dijo Naruto bajando la tapa tras inspeccionar el vehículo.

Recogiendo la escasa munición continuaron, solo encontrándose con infectados en menor número, parece que el ejército había hecho un buen trabajo cuando paso por ahí camino a Riverside.

-Ah me estoy cansando- murmuro Bill antes de notar una sombra que paso rápido por encima de él. Caminando hacia el grupo vio de nuevo la sombra saltar de un edificio a otro –Naruto-

-Lo sé- le dijo –es un hunter nos lleva asechando desde hace un buen rato- dijo estando consiente de que los seguían -¡chicos entremos a este almacén puede que encontremos algo!- dijo caminando directo al almacén para entrar.

Desde arriba el hunter vio como el grupo entraba al almacén, saltando al suelo siguió el rastro de su presa, como si fuese un animal camino a cuatro patas siendo lo más sigiloso posible, mirando a todos lados no vio a ninguna de sus presas, adentrándose más en el almacén vio que en una habitación estaba la chica dándole la espalda, gruñendo se acercó y se preparó para atacar.

-Hola bobo- el hunter miro a su derecha solo para ver como el puño de Francis golpeaba su cara.

El hunter gruño aturdido y se preparó para saltarle encima a Francis, pero este le volvió a dar un golpe en la cara echándolo hacia atrás, Naruto apareció dándole un golpe en la quijada para luego desenfundar rápidamente su espada y cortarle al hunter ambos brazos, Lois apareció y lo pateo la rodilla la cual hizo un desagradable sonido al romperse haciendo caer el hunter de rodillas. El infectado solo siguió su instinto, levantar se huir, lástima que cuando se estaba levantando Bill apareció y lo golpeo en la cara volviendo a poner en el suelo, el hunter solo pudo mirar arriba para ver a Zoey caminar hacia el con un hacha en la mano.

-Te metiste con la gente equivocada- dijo dejando caer el hacha en el cuello del hunter que murió al instante.

-Eso sin dudas libero estrés- comento Francis dándole un par de pequeñas patadas al cadáver del Hunter.

Dejando el cuerpo del hunter atrás continuaron su marcha hacia Riverside, si no encontraban algo en que irse el viaje les tomarías días eso sin contar que podían encontrarse con infectados mutados y comunes en el camino.

-Eso no pinta bien- dijo Lois al ver los restos de un enorme descarrilamiento de un tren desde un puente.

-Otro vehículo militar, veamos que tienen- dijo Bill caminando hacia el vehículo el cual estaba estampado de frente a una viga de soporte del puente donde estaban las vías del tren.

-Eso les puede servir a ustedes- dijo Naruto señalando dos SCAR-L en el asiento trasero y una mochilas y botiquines de primeros auxilios -¡por fin!- exclamo Naruto al ver un mapa de las ubicaciones de bases y puestos avanzados en la ciudad –creo que solo queda Riverside- dijo al ver que era la única ubicación sin ser tachada con una "X".

-GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

Eso sonó terriblemente familiar, era como un hunter pero más bestial, volteando la vista justo por donde habían llegado notaron un par de puntos brillantes que los miraban desde la oscuridad.

-Hay no- el miedo en la vos de Lois era palpable y con buenos motivos.

-Es solo uno- de pronto más puntos brillantes aparecieron así como más gruñidos se dejaron escuchar –o quizás no- Francis sabía que correr no era una opción esas cosas eran más rápidas.

Uno a uno los perros zombificados salieron de las sombras para estar frente al grupo, sus bocas mostraban afilados colmillos y sangre que goteaba junto con la baba, lo pero era que parecían rodearlos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- (risa contenida del autor)

-A la mierda con esto- escupió Bill al escuchar el aullido –mátenlos- ordeno apretando el gatillo

Los perro atacaron al grupo, eran más de una docena y aunque caían con facilidad el darles era el problema, eran rápidos y agiles se escondían para atacar por un punto ciego.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Naruto disparando a un perro que se acercaba por la espalda de Zoey, matando al animal Naruto se acercó a ella –estas bien- pregunto solo para que Zoey lo apuntara con su arma y disparara. Naruto desde el suelo arrodillado vio atrás de él como un perro caía muerto.

-Estamos a mano- comento la chica siguiendo disparando hasta que noto algo –chicos la caballería ya está aquí- dijo mirando como una horda de muertos saltaba desde una pared y corría hacia ellos.

Disparando a la horda entrante el grupo trato de pararlos, pero seguían llegando, como siempre.

-¡Bomba!- exclamo Francis lanzando una bomba que sonaba y atraía la horda, ni siquiera la explosión fue lo suficiente como para acabar con ellos –mierda-

-Es inútil corran- ordeno Naruto, el grupo no pensó discutir la orden y emprendió la carrera. Corriendo trataron de huir por un estacionamiento, tratando de que los autos regados les entorpeciera un poco, de pronto Naruto vio algo que tal vez podía ayudarlos –rápido salten al rio- dijo mientras llegaba al borde de la carretera y sin pensarlo se lanzaba a las aguas.

-Espera que- dijo al ver como el Uzumaki saltaba acompañado de los demás -¡odio esta mierda!- exclamo mientras saltaba.

Detrás la horda continuo hacia adelante saltando al rio en busca de los supervivientes, sus cuerpos al contrario que de los vivos se hundieron rápidamente no importa cuánto agitaran sus bazos.

A unos metros en la orilla el grupo se tiraba sobre la tierra, el agua estaba un poco fría pero tolerable.

-Y Francis- pregunto Lois.

-Y Naruto- pregunto Zoey.

La respuesta para ambos fue ver al par llegar a la orilla, Naruto tomaba a Francis por el brazo y se lo pasaba por el hombro y ayudaba al hombre a caminar hasta llegar a tierra firme.

-¿Chicos que paso? Pregunto Zoey al ver el estado de agotamiento de los dos.

-Unos infectados nos quisieron arrastrar al fondo- respondió Naruto.

-Sí, esos vampiros nos quisieron ahogar pero les mostramos quienes mandan- dijo Francis con dificultad y se podía decir asustado.

-Ustedes tomen un respiro y cuando estén bien sígannos- dijo Bill subiendo por unas escaleras de mano hacia la carretera.

-Ni una palabra de lo que realmente sucedió- le advirtió Francis a Naruto quien se levantaba del suelo y respiraba hondo.

-Tranquilo no diré nada- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras, su mente no podía evitar recordar como tuvo que sacar a Francis del agua mientras forcejeaba y manoteaba como un gato.

Arriba en la calle Naruto fue arrastrado hacia la oscuridad, estuvo a punto de sacar su cuchillo y apuñalar a quien sea que lo estuviese tomando, detuvo sus acciones al reconocer a Bill, el cual señalo hacia el lugar de donde habían saltado hacia el rio, gran parte de la horda aún seguía ahí, quieta y esperando cualquier cosa para salir en estampida.

Con cuidado el grupo se arrastró por las sombras, incluso cuando un infectado casi se tropieza con ellos no efectuaron ningún disparo, solo cuando creyeron que estaban lo suficientemente alejados salieron de las sombras, con rapidez corrieron hacia la siguiente calle.

-Esto ya es algo, encontramos hacia donde esta Riverside pero esta bloqueado- dijo Zoey viendo como el puente estaba sellado con una barricada de concreto de al menos cinco metros.

-Todos quítense del medio- dijo Naruto desde atrás de un cañón del ejercito mientras abría la cámara y salía el depósito de la bala dispara antes, colocando una nueva Naruto apunto a la barricada.

-Naruto no hagas eso atraerás a la horda- le advirtió Lois mientras miraba por la baranda del puente hacia abajo y veía la horda que miraba hacia todos lados esperando cualquier señal.

-Lois no estoy pidiendo tu opinión así que mejor prepárate para correr- Lois se apartó del lugar que pronto estaría hecho pedazos por el cañón.

Disparando el gran cañón el Uzumaki hizo volar el bloqueo en un gran estruendo, la horda de abajo del puente de inmediato giro su vista hacia arriba, gruñendo corrieron hacia el lugar donde se había originado el gran estruendo.

-Tardaran en llegar, mejor vámonos antes de que lleguen- dijo mientras corría hacia el puente para cruzarlo.

-Vamos cadetes en marcha- ordeno Bill comenzando a correr detrás del Uzumaki.

-No creo poder seguirle el ritmo a esos dos- dijo Lois al ver que el veterano y el teniente estaban en otra liga –debí enlistarme cuando pude hacerlo-

-Demasiado tarde para quejarte, ahora corre… pero cierto Zoey si ves a alguno piensa que son pilotos de helicóptero- y corriendo Francis siguió el camino de los dos de antes.

-¡Era un Zombi! ¡Un zombi!- grito la chica corriendo detrás de él.

El grupo corrió a lo largo del puente siguiendo a Naruto que mantenía su ritmo constante. Al terminar de cruzar el puente Naruto miro hacia abajo, había un almacén con luz eléctrica, desviando su carrera bajo por la pendiente y entro al almacén.

-Rápido ayúdenme tengo una idea- dijo Naruto al ver como el grupo llegaba, cerrando las Santamaría (en mi país así se les llama a las protecciones de metal que se bajan y cubren una entrada o puerta de algún negocio, almacén o tienda) dejando solo una hasta la mitad –ahora llamare su atención, cuando estén cerca entrare y ustedes cerraran la Santamaría completamente, y cuando les diga que se alejen lo harán entendido- sin esperar a una respuesta Naruto salió, sacando su pistola disparo un par de veces al cielo, la horda que ya estaba en el puente lo miro y corrieron hacia el –eso es vengan- corriendo hacia adentro Naruto se deslizo por la entrada medio cerrada –bájenla- el grupo bajo la protección de metal la cual se sacudió ante el golpe de la horda –ahora aléjense- apartándose el grupo vio como Naruto sostenía un cable de alta tensión que en la punta echaba chispas, lanzándolo cerca el cable se soldó al metal gracias a la fuerte electricidad, la protección comenzó a echar chispas mientras era azotada por los muertos.

Pasaron unos minutos donde los golpes comenzaron a cesar y el olor a carne quemada inundaba el ambiente, era hasta cierto punto hermoso, como los infectados caían del mismo modo como lo hacía una polilla en el mata bichos eléctrico que se cuelga en el patio de una casa.

-Ya no veré a los mata bichos de la misma forma- comento Zoey tratando de no respirar el olor a carne quemada.

-Creo que es suficiente- dijo Naruto cortando el cable, dejando que la puerta dejara de lanzar chispas –ahora tomemos un respiro-

Dando una inspección al almacén buscaron signos de infectados, viendo todo despejado cada uno tomo asiento en unas sillas para tomar un respiro, Naruto no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, el cuerpo ya le pedía a gritos un descanso, dos semanas de puro correr y combatir constantemente le habían desgastado físicamente, cerrando los ojos no pudo evitar caer dormido.

-creen que deberíamos despertarlo- pregunto Lois viendo al Uzumaki dormir.

-Déjalo, necesita descansar, estas semanas se ha esforzado por mantenernos vivos, se lo ha ganado- respondió Bill recordando como el Uzumaki les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión a cada uno de ellos.

-Una hora más tarde-

Naruto despertó al sentir como su hombro era movido suavemente, al abrir los ojos vio como Zoey lo llamaba tratando de despertarlo, pestañando un par de veces mientras bostezaba alejo el sueño de su cuerpo.

-Por fin despiertas- comento Zoey al ver al Uzumaki levantarse y estirar su cuerpo –vamos los demás están esperando para irnos-

-Por cuanto dormí- pregunto

-Una hora- respondió la chica recibiendo una mirada incrédula.

-Una hora- Naruto se regañó mentalmente eso era mucho tiempo, cosa que no tenían –mierda, debemos movernos perdimos mucho tiempo- dijo tomando sus armas para comenzar a caminar pero fue detenido por la mano de Zoey quien lo tomaba del hombro haciéndolo voltear.

-Tranquilo, solo es una hora y necesitabas descanso, como todos nosotros- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras le sonreía levemente.

Entendiendo las razones Naruto se calmó, solo para notar como la chica estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo como para considerarlo algo normal, mirándola a los ojos no pudo evitar volver a ver lo hermosa que era, la última vez que lo había hecho fue hace dos semanas, dando un paso hacia delante se acercó un poco más a Zoey mirando sus labios entre abiertos.

Zoey solo miro a Naruto como se acercaba a ella, su corazón latió al ver como el la miraba directamente, no podía negar que encontraba al chico apuesto, y sin dudas si el mundo no estuviese sumergido en un apocalipsis y de haberse conocido hubiera mantenido una relación con el chico aun en contra de las posibles protestas de su padre. Volviéndolo a ver se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca tato como para sentir el sueva rose en sus labios.

-No sé si sea lo correcto, pero no lo sabré si no lo hago- susurro Naruto directamente sobre los labios de la chica.

-Lo mismo digo- susurro Zoey cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

No fue nada del otro mundo, solo un simple rose pero lo suficiente para saber que ambos estaban de acuerdo, fue una fortuna que los demás estuviesen en la otra parte del almacén vigilando la puerta de salida mientras lo esperaban. Elevando el roce de sus labios un poco más pensaron en lo siguiente, les gustaba, y a pesar de que esto cambiaria muchas cosas lo aceptarían, Zoey sabía que esto podía y lo más seguro es que sería pasajero, en Riverside cuando estuviesen con los militares lo más seguro es que Naruto es que tomara un transporte y se iría a su país, pero aunque durara unos días lo disfrutaría, quizás en Riverside podrían encontrar un momento a solas y…

Un disparo silenciado y una risa que hizo que ambos se separaran, Zoey se dio cuenta que entre sus pensamientos el beso que compartían ya había escalado y ahora sus lenguas se enlazaban en su boca, siendo incapaz de mirar al Uzumaki a la cara Zoey miro hacia el suelo solo para que su cara fuese levantada por el mentón.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto dando otro pequeño beso a Zoey.

-A ti- dijo mientras se separaba de él aun sintiendo el rose en sus labios.

Caminando juntos llegaron al otro lado del almacén vieron a Francis apuntar con el rifle M200 de Naruto hacia afuera del almacén, fue cuando Naruto vio que le faltaba su rifle, sin dudas su momento con Zoey lo hizo descuidarse en algunas cosas.

-¡Ja! ¡Esto tiene un alcance que te cagas!- exclamo Francis dándole en toda la cabeza a un Smoker que estaba a uno doscientos metros encima de un camión.

-Si pero será mejor que yo lo use- dijo Naruto a su espalda haciendo que Francis se tensara.

-Te dije que era una mala idea Francis- le recordó Lois viendo al hombre entregar el arma.

-Si ya terminaron es hora de movernos- dijo Bill abriendo la puerta saliendo del almacén.

Saliendo el anciano disparo al infectado que estaba justo delante de la puerta, afuera del almacén los esperaba un grupo de muertos que voltearon la mirada y gritaron justo antes de atacar.

Disparando se comenzaron a abrir camino por otro estacionamiento de camiones, quizás alguno estaba operativo pero los muertos no dejarían que los inspeccionaran, llegaban al escuchar el sonido de las armas que no estaban silenciadas.

-Ese era el último- dijo Naruto disparándole en la cabeza a al último infectado –movámonos los disparos seguro abran atraído a mas-

Saliendo del estacionamiento el grupo comenzó a andar por la calle principal, Bill y Lois adelante Naruto y Francis detrás y Zoey en el medio, de esta forma nada podía sorprenderlos. La ciudad parecía totalmente evacuada, y los infectados parecían ser pocos, por una vez los militares habían hecho bien algo, peso Francis que al momento recordó algo.

-Eh chico- dijo llamando a Naruto quien caminaba a su lado detrás del grupo –no sé qué paso, pero sería mejor si limpiaras ese labial de tu boca- dijo señalando su boca.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, mientras se llevaba su mano a su boca para luego verla y ver que sus dedos estaban pintados con labial del mismo tono que el que usaba Zoey, mirando su reflejo en el auto que estaba a su lado, el labial solo cubría la comisura izquierda de su boca pero alguien con buena vista lo notaria, Naruto simplemente sonrió antes de limpiarlo.

-Gracias- agradeció terminando de limpiar si boca, Francis solo alzo sus hombros restándole importancia.

-Sorpresa otro bloqueo- ambos al escuchar la voz de Zoey miraron al frente para ver a un autobús bloqueando el paso.

-Miren atrás están unas vías del tren- señalo Lois a las vías elevadas.

-Según recuerdo en Riverside hay una estación de tren- recordó Zoey.

-Es bueno saberlo, ya tenemos una dirección a seguir- dijo Bill, si no conseguían un vehículo volverían a este punto y seguirían las vías aun si esto implicaba escalar los soportes y caminar sobre ellas.

Marchando por el pueblo comenzaron a notar al muy familiar, en el fondo boca abajo había un jeep Hummbie, la parte de conductor estaba totalmente destrozada como si hubiese recibito un choque de un camión, más adelante una verja estaba doblada y caída.

-Díganme que no soy el único que odia los estacionamientos- comento Francis viendo que entraban a otro estacionamiento de camiones.

-Al menos no hay zombis que matar- las palabras de Zoey eran verdad en todo el estacionamiento no había rastro de infectados.

Naruto solo siguió caminando esperando que sus sospechas no fuesen acertadas, caminando más despacio Naruto comenzó a busca con la vista cualquier signo de algún infectado.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG-

Mirando a su lado Naruto vio a solo un metro un Tank que se ocultaba detrás de un camión, lanzando un golpe el Tank intento aplastar al Uzumaki. Naruto lo sabía, ese golpe a esa distancia le era imposible se evitar, el golpe con suerte solo le rompería los huesos, quizás las costillas y algunos otros.

-¡Cuidado!- fue el grito angustioso de Zoey al ver la escena.

Naruto solo supo que ahora estaba en el suelo, Bill lo había tomado de la cintura y empujado al suelo logrando salvarle la vida.

-Dispárenle- grito el anciano levantándose rápidamente para dispararle al gigante.

Tan velozmente como pudo Naruto se levantó del suelo y comenzó a disparar, el Tank volvió a gritar al sentir las balas entrar en su cuerpo.

-Sepárense y no dejen que acorte distancia- grito Naruto cambiando el cargador de su arma para luego continuar disparando.

El grupo se dispersó alrededor del Tank y así dispararle en todos los ángulos, el confundido gigante no sabía a quién atacar, los disparos venían de todas direcciones, solo se limitaba a dar golpes erráticos a la nada, eso fue hasta que tropezó con una carretilla elevadora, mirándola por un segundo el Tank la tomo y la lanzo con fuerza a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Zoey solo vio como el gigante tomaba la carretilla y se la lanzaba, no pudo pensar mucho y solo se limitó a tirarse al suelo y rezar que el vehículo no la aplastara.

-¡Zoey!- grito Naruto al ver como la chica desaparecía entre la nube de tierra que levanto la carretilla al estrellarse en el suelo y luego rebotar hacia una pared.

Disparando el grupo comenzó a superar al Tank el cual retrocedía mientras se cubría con uno de sus brazos, poco a poco el Tank quedo arrinconado siendo balaceado anta que no pudo más.

-¡Sí! Lo logramos- grito entusiasmado Lois al ver al Tank caer muerto, siendo la primera vez que lograban hacer retroceder a uno.

-Hay no- dijo Francis al ver a Naruto correr hacia el Zoey quien permanecía en el suelo tirada.

Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo, allí frente a él estaba Zoey tirada en el suelo sin moverse, por su mente paso el peor de los casos, al llegar se arrodillo al lado de ella para comprobar si aún estaba con vida, suspiro al ver como la chica levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba, tuvo suerte la carretilla elevadora toco suelo a solo un metro de su posición y revoto pasando solo a centímetros de su cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así- dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

-Lo mismo digo- le contesto recordando como si no fuese por Bill estaría muerto por el golpe del Tank.

Llegando los demás suspiraron al ver que la chica estaba bien, no sabían cuánto suerte habían gastado en estos días pero no debían abusar de ella o les pasaría lo mismo que acabada de pasar pero con un final trágico, ayudando a levantar a Zoey, Naruto y el grupo se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Dejando al estacionamiento y el susto atrás, se adentraron a una zona con contenedores, no parecían ser un problema cruzarlo de hecho algunos estaban abiertos de ambos lados permitiendo el paso, de pronto el grupo escucho una risa que los hizo parar en seco, como si se tratasen de resortes sus armas se levantaron al frente y apuntaron en todas direcciones.

-Si lo ven dispárenles, apunten bien y sean certeros no podemos permitir que grite- les dijo Bill recordando muy bien a aquel infectado que con su grito atrajo a todos los infectados de una ciudad.

-Si lo veo le daré motivos para dejar de…- las palabras de Francis murieron al sentir como algo le caía encima y lo tomaba de la cabeza y comenzaba a tirar de ella mientras se reía como un maniático -¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!- grito mientras se sacudía y trataba de liberarse de su atacante -¡puto mono cilíndrelo!- grito Francis logrando al fin poder liberarse de su atacante el cual lanzo de él para que los demás pudieran dispararle.

Con algo de incredibilidad todos vieron como a Francis parecía atacarle una especie de mono, quisieron dispararle pero eso era imposible no ha menos que también quisieran matar a Francis, no fue hasta que este logro quitárselo de encima cuando por fin pudieron dispararle y matarlo.

No fue hasta ese momento en que pudieron acercarse y detallar a su atacante, fácilmente pudieron decir que era la cosa más fea que habían visto últimamente, y vaya que habían visto cosas feas en estos últimos días, era pequeño como un niño y jorobado, tenía brazos largos con grandes manos y dedos, su cara estaba desfigurada, su boca había crecido a niveles que habían roto sus mejillas y le daban la forma de una sonrisa algo perturbadora que mostraba una fila de dientes chuecos, era como ver a un mini-mí del joker, incluso se reía casi igual.

-¿Qué creen que sea eso?- pregunto Lois viendo al infectado.

-¡No sé qué sea! ¡Pero si te puedo decir que lo odio!- exclamo Francis pateando con fuerza el cadáver del infectado que lo había montado como si fuese un caballo.

Dejando al infectado atrás salieron de esa zona de contenedores volviéndose a encontrar con las vías elevadas las cuales para Bill cada vez se hacían más tentadoras.

-Chico crees poder subir hasta allá arriba- señalo Bill a las vías.

-Sí, sí puedo subir y se lo que piensas, pero el problema son ustedes- Bill sabía que Naruto tenía razón, a comparación de todos Naruto era un atleta pero ellos no lo eran –a menos que encontremos una cuerda o algo que los ayudase a subir se quedarían abajo.

-Oigan creo que encontré algo- dijo Zoey montada sobre un camión mirando hacia lo que parecía ser un garaje de reparación.

Todos subieron hasta el techo del camión y vieron el garaje dos buses aparcados en lateral con un puesto de observación encima de ellos.

-Veamos si vale la pena- dijo Naruto sacando su rifle para apuntar al garaje –uno, dos, tres, siete, doce, quince… alrededor de dos docenas de infectados, en el garaje me parece ver un camión de correos montado en un elevador pero es difícil saberlo- dijo Naruto mirando por la mirilla activando la visión térmica.

-Es mejor que nada además ya conduje un camión de correos- dijo Francis caminando por encima del camión para pasar a la zona del garaje.

-Trabajaste con HERSCH- le pregunto Zoey recibiendo un gruñido que tomo por una respuesta positiva.

-Parece un trabajo honrado que paso- le pregunto Lois al hombre del chaleco.

-Un hombre se burló de mis pantaloncillos marrones que usaba y le machaque el cráneo- respondió recordando ese día.

El grupo solo negó con la cabeza antes de prepararse y salir directo al garaje sin darles tiempo a los infectados para juntarse. Saliendo comenzaron a disparar, mientras avanzaban no dejaron oportunidad a los muertos con satisfacción Naruto vio como el grupo había mejorado su puntería notablemente, dos semanas de practica intensiva había dado sus frutos.

-Listo todos muertos, bueno, muertos que ya no se mueven, ya que están muertos desde un principio, ya saben, muertos sin moverse- las palabras se Zoey cada vez se enredaban más entre sí, entre más trataba de explicarlo más se enredaba entre las palabras.

-Te entendemos niña ahora lo que importa- dijo Bill mirando al camión de correos suspendido en el aire –que tal esta-

-No soy mecánico así que no se- respondió Lois viendo el vehículo por debajo.

-No se ve mal, le cambiaron la suspensión así como la caja y el motor- dijo Naruto viendo por debajo al vehículo mientras iluminaba con su linterna -ahora veamos como esta de jugo- dijo mientras de un salto subía a la puerta y daba una ojeada dentro –tiene la mitad del depósito lleno suficiente para llegar a Riverside, pero no veo las llaves en ningún lado-dijo bajando al suelo.

-No importe sé cómo arrancar a uno de estos sin llaves- dijo Francis con una sonrisa.

-Y como lo bajamos de arriba- pregunto Lois.

-Afuera hay un generador eléctrico si aún funciona podemos encenderlo y bajar el elevador- hablo Zoey caminando hacia el generador.

-Esas cosas hacen un montón de ruido será mejor prepararse para lo que sea- advirtió Bill sabiendo que el ruido probablemente atraería invitados no deseados.

Zoey solo pudo mirar el generador con dudas, era viejo pero al menos tenía combustible suficiente para cumplir con la tarea –listos o no aquí voy- y pulsando el botón de encendido dio vida al generador, las luces volvieron al garaje pero como dijo Bill esa cosa hacia un montón de ruido, corriendo de nuevo con el grupo espero que no hubiesen infectados cerca para escuchar semejante ruido.

-Bajando- pulsando el botón del ascensor Francis hizo que bajara.

Lamentablemente la energía que producía el generador era demasiado pobre y hacia que el ascensor bajara demasiado lento, y por lo que veía tardaría un rato en bajar.

-Listos prepárense, ya tenemos compañía- les dijo Naruto al ver como por la verja del fondo los zombis comenzaban a trepar.

Abriendo fuego comenzaron a eliminar a los que iban llegando de momento eran pocos pero de seguro llegarían más y eso atraería a los que habían mutado, mirando al camión este solo había bajado un cuarto del camino.

-HUNTER- grito Lois al ver a dicho infectado saltar hacia ellos.

-Elimínenlo que no los case- grito Bill disparándole al hunter que al sentir una bala atravesar su cuerpo salto buscando refugio en la oscuridad para atacar luego.

-Cuidado una de esas cosas con el brazo enorme- advirtió Naruto viendo al infectado correr hacia ellos con la velocidad propia de un velocista.

El grupo apenas pudo salir del paso del infectado, lo bueno era que parecía solo correr en dirección recta, lo que lo llevo a estrellarse contra una mesa con herramientas siendo un blanco fácil de eliminar.

-Aguanten ya está por la mitad- dijo Bill viendo el ascensor a mitad de camino al suelo.

-Francis si puedes montarte hazlo y arranca, no tenemos el lujo de esperar a que este en el suelo- dijo Naruto a Francis quien asintió y de un salto llego a la puerta del vehículo para luego abrirla y meterse debajo del volante y sacar los cables.

-Vamos pedazo de mierda arranca- gruño al ver como el motor daba el amago de encender pero no lo hacía –vamos, vamos, vamos… ¡Sí!- grito al escuchar el motor volver a la vida –ahora solo falta bajar…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el generador que sin avisar se había apagado dejando el ascensor casi en el suelo y al vehículo rosando las ruedas.

-Maldita sea… cúbranme lo encenderé de nuevo- grito Naruto corriendo hacia el generador mientras disparaba a los infectados que había cerca de este –vamos maldito trasto, enciende o te llenare de agujeros de bala- hablo en su lengua natal mientras presionaba el botón de encendido una y otra vez, pero el generador pareció entender su amenaza ya que volvió a encender bajando del todo al camión –volvamos al camión, Uhg…- de pronto sintió como su garganta fue presionada al punto de la asfixia, mirando vio una lengua de un Smoker, apunto con su arma pero su visión ya le era borrosa.

-¡Suéltalo!- grito Zoey disparando al Smoker matándolo para luego correr hacia Naruto el cual tosía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento –vamos adelante ya casi salimos de aquí- le dijo ayudándolo a caminar junto con Lois y subir al vehículo.

-Francis sácanos de aquí se acercan dos Tank- le dijo Bill sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-No tienes que decírmelo viejo- dijo pisando el acelerador a fondo saliendo del garaje, solo para que el hunter que había escapado antes saltara y se colocara justo frente a él.

-Que fue eso- pregunto Bill al sentir que el camión daba un salto un par de veces como si pasara por un bache.

-Solo un bicho- dijo activando el limpiaparabrisas, justo detrás en la carretera se podía ver el cadáver del hunter doblado de forma extraña y con marcas de neumáticos a todo lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Cuanto falta para Riverside- pregunto Lois yendo al frente para hablar con Bill y Francis.

-Según esto unos 30 minutos- respondió Bill mostrando el mapa que había encontrado Naruto antes.

Atrás Zoey inspeccionaba a Naruto quien ya respiraba mejor, Naruto solo se masajeaba el cuello preguntándose qué tan cerca estuvo ese Smoker de romperle el cuello, nunca pensó que una lengua fuese tan poderosa.

-Cómo te sientes- pregunto Zoey sentándose a su lado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Mejor ahora sin dudas- respondió sintiendo la cercanía de la chica –Zoey lo de antes…-

-Cuando lleguemos a Riverside lo hablaremos más en calma y en privado- le interrumpió, sabía que este no era el momento ni el lugar, cosas como lo que tenían que hablar ameritaba un entorno más calmado y privado.

Naruto y Zoey lo sabían, algo había cambiado, ambos no podían ser los mismos de ahora en adelante y eso les daba miedo, ahora había un sentimiento de por medio y eso era peligroso, en la hora de un enfrentamiento estarían más pendiente de otro que de los demás, pero dejando de lado todo eso, por ahora solo se concentrarían en disfrutar la cercanía del otro en el viaje por mínima que fuese.

* * *

y eso a sido todo por ahora, se que es algo corto, pero la campaña lo es no podia exprimirle mas.

se despide: AlejandroV

ps: si veo apoyo en este cap el siguiente les dare algo con que entretenerse


	4. Death Toll

Como estan mis queridos lectores (Aunque esta historia tenga pocos) me retrase en este capitulohistoria por mi trabajo el cual cada vez me deja mas seco, y ahora que se acerca diciembre se pondra peor, pero no temais... su querido servidor ha buscado tiempo de donde no lo tiene para escribir algo muy suculento que se vera este diciembre, les prometo que no tendra perdida.

dejando la into de lado me pondre serio para decir esto, para aquellos que constantemente me piden fairy tal no shinobi... PACIENCIA, como les dije no tengo internet en mi casa me robaron mi telefono inteligente y no puedo ver o descargar los capitulos que me hacen falta para seguir escribiendo, estos capitulos los puedo subir porque voy a la casa de una amiga/amante/compañera de trabajo, sean pacientes solo eso pido y que apoyen esta historia para saber que siguen ahi afuera.

* * *

 **Cap 4: Death Toll**

-Bien, aquí acaba el paseo- dijo Francis bajando el camión de correos.

-Al menos nos acercó más a Riverside-comento Lois.

-Sí, solo toca ver la manera de cruzar- dijo Bill bajando del vehículo y caminar hasta el puente de delante que había sido demolido, probablemente para impedir el paso a los infectados.

Atrás Naruto y Zoey bajaban del camión tomando sus armas, Naruto no pudo evitar ver que el camión estaba manchado en su totalidad por sangre en la parte delantera así como de partes de carne en algunos lados, pues Francis por todo el trayecto que duró media hora no paro de atropellar infectados de todo tipo por el camino, menos mal que paso al Tank con el que se cruzaron hace como tres kilómetros atrás.

-Al menos llegamos en una pieza- comento Naruto caminando con Zoey a su lado, ambos no le prestaron mucha atención a lo que parecía ser los restos de una Witch bajo las ruedas del camión.

-Ese túnel lleva conecta con la calle principal de Riverside- señalo Zoey al túnel en otro extremo de puente derribado –creo que podemos subir por ahí- dijo mirando la escalera de mano que permitía llegar al otro lado.

Bajando por lo que parecía ser un rio seco caminaron hacia las escaleras, todo parecía tranquilo sin ningún infectado a la vista, en otro momento se hubiesen relajado, lo habían conseguido, Riverside estaba justo al frente, a solo a media milla según el cartel de bienvenida, pero más de dos semanas de intensa lucha les hacía desconfiar.

-Solo falta cruzar este túnel y lo habremos logrado- dijo Lois mirando dicho puente.

-Eso me lo creeré cuando estemos allí y yo este durmiendo en una cama sin tener un arma al lado- le contesto Francis caminando al frente.

-Vamos hombre, no puedes negar que ya está hecho, llegamos a Riverside una zona del ejército, una zona segura- le dijo Lois tratando de convencer a su compañero.

Justo en la entrada del túnel vieron tres Tank muertos, sus cuerpo estaban plagados de agujeros de bala de alto calibre, que seguramente eran de ese par de ametralladoras del calibre cincuenta montada en los Hummbie a cada lado del túnel, adentrándose más en el túnel vieron cadáveres de infectados no muchos pero era señal de actividad, esparcidos a todo lo largo del túnel se encontraban un gran número de autos abandonados, algunos estaban accidentados, otros saqueados, más adelante vieron como muchos de los autos estaban en barricada algunos encima de otros, al parecer fue la primera barrera que usaron, logrando pasar se encontraron con otra barrera esta vez hecha por el ejército, el muro era alto casi tapaba todo el túnel en encima de este un alambre de espino se aseguraba que nada lograra escalar sobre él, delante del bloqueo un sin número de infectados tanto normales como mutados se encontraban regados en el suelo, así como soldados muertos y un par de Tank.

-Zona segura eh- dijo Francis a Lois mientras pateaba ligeramente a un infectado mutado que escupían acido.

-Busquemos otra ruta- el fuerte golpe hacían una puerta hizo mirar a Bill a su izquierda donde Naruto de una patada había abierto una puerta.

-Quizás lleve a una estación de mantenimiento del túnel- dijo mientras encendía la linterna de su arma al igual que todos.

La puerta daba acceso a una escalera que bajaba en espiral, bajando el grupo se topó con un puesto de energía que le daba luz eléctrica al túnel.

-Por ahí hay una salida- señalo Francis al ver que había una salida que dejaba el exterior.

Con calma pero vigilantes caminaron hacia la salida del lugar, se podían ver una línea de bosque así como un edificio a medio caer en una colina, tras las líneas de árboles las luces de focos iluminaban las nubes, más allá estaba Riverside.

-Atentos-dijo Naruto al ver como de arriba caían dos hunter en el medio del campo.

Cautelosos miraron como ambos hunter se gruñían y se empujaban, casi parecían monos peleando, no fue hasta que uno dio un golpe certero cuando ambos hunters se enlazaron en una pelea más animal que otra cosa, mordidas, zarpazos y golpes reinaron mientras se revolcaban en el suelo.

-A esto se reduce- comento Zoey mirando como ambos infectados luchaban hasta que uno dio el golpe definitivo y mato al otro, para luego saltar y desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Si, a meros animales rabiosos- complemento la frase Naruto antes de ver algo en las copas de los arboles –arriba en los arboles-

Fue cuando todos miraron arriba cuando se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos, en las copas de los arboles al igual que monos en la selva varios hunter se lanzaban de rama en rama avanzando hacia Riverside.

-Esto podría ser un problema- comento Bill viendo en la dirección que iban los hunters.

-Sera mejor apurarnos si llegamos antes podremos avisarles a los militares que se acercan- dijo Lois temiendo que la ciudad sufriese un ataque de parte los hunters.

Avanzando por el claro hacia el edificio que estaba en la colina, no trayecto fue corto pero no parecía, el saber que un hunter te podría caer de arriba desde un árbol les hacía ir con cautela, no parecían estar cerca pero nunca estaba de más prevenir.

Al llegar al edificio notaron que la puerta había sido derribada y había una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo pero no había ningún cuerpo al parecer ya habían pasado por ahí.

-Alguien sabe dónde estamos- pregunto Zoey al ver varios tubos y válvulas así como motores grandes.

-Parece ser una estación de tratamiento de agua- respondió Lois mirando un mapa en la pared –si seguimos estas vías por los túneles estaremos cerca de la estación de trenes de Riverside- dijo señalando la ruta en el mapa.

Mientras miraban el mapa Francis simplemente salió fuera del edificio, sus necesidades básicas le llamaban, encontrando un lugar privado el hombre del chaleco comenzó a orinar.

-Aaaahhhh- jadeo al sentir como su vejiga encontraba alivio –espero que encontremos a los inútiles del ejercito- dijo antes de escuchar un ruido a su espalda, volteándose vio algo que hizo congelarse al momento, una horda caminaba por donde ellos habían llegado, parecían los típicos zombis de películas de los ´80 eran lentos pero Francis sabía que solo faltaba un sonido o que lo avistaran y seria hombre muerto, con rapidez guardo a "Francis junior" y corrió hacia los demás –oigan tenemos problemas-

Los demás solo lo vieron llegar y entrar por la puerta, señalando hacia afuera se asomaron y vieron por qué Francis tenía tanta prisa, justo por donde habían llegado los muertos salían como una plaga de langostas, sin dudas eran muchos y lo peor que podían ver a unos cuantos que ya habían mutado.

-Suficiente, sigamos la ruta de Lois y esperemos no llamar la atención- dijo Naruto saliendo del lugar donde estaban Naruto vio dos túneles uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda –ustedes vayan por la derecha yo iré por la izquierda- dijo llamando la atención del grupo.

-Oye Naruto no piensas en separarte del grupo verdad- pregunto Lois recordando que rara vez se separaron en todo lo que el grupo llevaba junto.

-Según el mapa que nos enseñó Lois, por acá me encontrare con una sala de controles, si llego a ella veré si puedo inundar los túneles y podre cortarle el acceso a Riverside a los infectados- dijo mientras miraba el túnel.

-Inundar los túneles, no sé qué fumas chico pero nosotros estamos en los túneles- le dijo Francis al no querer otra experiencia con el agua.

-La ruta de la derecha es la ruta corta, para cuando el túnel se llene de agua ustedes ya habrán salido, solo sigan a Lois él sabe la ruta, yo saldré por la salida de emergencia y estaré justo a las afueras- respondió comenzando a caminar hacia el túnel.

-Oigan lo dejaremos ir- pregunto Zoey al ver como el Uzumaki se perdía en el túnel.

-Es su decisión y tiene razón, esa horda es grande si no se detiene Riverside podría caer- dijo Bill mirando a la chica negar con la cabeza.

-Eso es basura Bill- dijo mientras entraba al túnel donde se había ido el Uzumaki.

-Venga vamos- dijo Bill al resto que lo siguió –ambos saben lo que hacen-

Zoey corrió a donde se supone que estaba Naruto, no tardó en encontrarlo, estaba justo al borde de un derrumbe que había hecho un agujero en el túnel.

-No debiste venir- le dijo Naruto sin mirarla.

-Alguien debe de cuidarte la espalda- le contesto.

-No me molestare en discutir que regreses sé que no lo harás- suspiro mientras se volteaba a verla –y los demás- pregunto.

-Imagino que tomaron la otra ruta- respondió.

-Por acá- señalo mientras habría una puerta de acceso.

La caminata fue relativamente corta, solo tuvieron que subir una escalera que marcaba exactamente lo que buscaban, al llegar vieron los paneles de control de esa parte de los túneles, era un panel muy analógico según Naruto, en Japón todo era más digital y los controles eran más por pantalla táctiles, estos eran más de palancas y botones grandes.

-Veamos… Zoey levanta esa hilera de palancas- le pidió a la chica que cabeceo haciendo lo que se le había pedido –ahora necesito toda la presión y desviar los canales… como vas Zoey-

-Esta es la última- dijo levantando la última palanca –ahora que-

-Solo falta cerrar las compuertas y evitar que el agua corra por otro lugar y así solo inundar esta sección- explico pulsando un botón el cual hizo saltar de inmediato una luz roja y una señal de alerta en la pequeña pantalla del tablero –maldita sea una compuerta fallo tendrá que ser bajada manualmente- en pocas palabras tendrían que volver atrás.

-Nunca es un día aburrido verdad- comento Zoey volteándose para ir con Naruto a la compuerta y ver que podían hacer.

Volteándose ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver como por la puerta un infectado muy peligroso los había estado observando todo el tiempo, era una Witch, la mujer estaba totalmente desnuda, su piel pálida le hizo recordar a Naruto la teoría del doctor silva, al parecer estos seres padecían una especie de fotosencibilidad que les hacía odiar todo tipo de luz incluso la de las linternas, y por lo que el doctor había investigado su piel era en extremo sensible al tacto e incluso la ropa les producía dolor las que las llevaba a desgarrar por completo su ropa hasta estar en un estado de parcial o total desnudes, cosa realmente contradictoria su piel parecía sensible pero era tan dura que hacían falta más de un disparo de un arma de alto calibre para poder derribarla

La Witch simplemente movió sus alargados y peligrosos dedos con lentitud camino hacia Zoey y Naruto. Ambos simplemente se quedaron quietos, nunca habían visto a una caminar por lo general se quedaban quietas en el suelo, la mujer infectada simplemente paso al lado de ellos mientras comenzaba a llorar, sus corazones se detuvieron al ver como la Witch se detenía y volteaba a verlos de nuevo.

-Movamos despacio hacia la puerta- susurro Naruto a Zoey al oído quien estaba justo a su lado.

Moviéndose tan despacio como podían para no alterar a tan letal enemigo ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, saliendo cerraron la puerta mientras suspiraban aliviados.

-Creo que mi cora…- de pronto Zoey sintió como era bañada en un líquido apestoso –que demonios-

Naruto solo sintió como era cubierto de pies a cabeza por el vómito del Boomer que logro ver antes de ser empapado, sacudiéndose logro ver al Boomer justo delante de él, pateando al inflado infectado hizo espacio entre ellos, disparando su arma logro darle haciendo que explote esparciendo más de esa cosa.

Sabiendo que se habían convertido en blancos vivientes perfectamente ubicables corrieron de vuelta sobre sus pasos, no tardaron en alcanzar el túnel donde el agua comenzaba a acumularse, parando un momento ambos comenzaron a sacudirse limpiándose un poco.

-Qué asco- dijo con repulsión Zoey mientras tomaba un poco de agua del suelo y lavaba su cara y así poder ver algo.

-Movámonos están cerca- dijo Naruto escuchando el sonido del agua chapotear por las pisadas de los infectados que se acercaban de prisa a su posición –vámonos- grito al ver al fondo a un grupo de infectados y por la cantidad de pasos la horda había encontrado la manera de entrar a los túneles.

Corriendo trataron de huir cosa inútil ya que con el vómito encima eran perfectamente visibles para los infectados, los cuales se les acercaban peligrosamente.

-Por acá- dijo Zoey parándose un momento para ver a unos cuantos infectados muertos, se notaba que los demás habían estado ocupados.

-¡Ya nos vieron!- exclamó Naruto disparando al primer infectado que los había visto.

De pronto se vieron haciéndole frente a una horda de infectados los cuales llegaban de los túneles, colocándose frente a ellos apuntaron con sus armas, no se atrevieron a hacer ningún disparo, esperando que de algún modo los infectados que ahora los miraban se intimidaran con las armas, uno de ellos grito y se abalanzo sobre ellos siendo seguido por la horda.

Disparando sus armas Zoey y Naruto comenzaron a retroceder de espaldas mientras trataban de mantenerlos a raya, cosa por demás imposible mataban uno y este era reemplazado por diez.

-Tomen- dijo Zoey lanzándoles una bomba la cual comenzó a emitir sonido que distrajo por un momento a la horda dándoles tiempo de recargar.

La explosión apenas hizo mella en la avalancha de muertos, el túnel del que salían estaba saturado casi ni podían pasar, Naruto bajo su mirada al notar como sus pies eran cubiertos de pronto hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla y un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el túnel a su espalda, sabiendo lo que significaba tomo a Zoey de la cintura y corrió a un pilar y coloco a la chica de espalda al pilar y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-Espero que aguantes la respiración bien- dijo solo para sentir como de pronto su espalda era golpeada por el agua.

El agua entro como un torrente inundando el túnel, la presión del agua barrió a los infectados que siendo incapaces de nadar comenzaron a hundirse y morir ahogados, en el pilar Naruto miro a Zoey quien se separó de él y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba.

-El agua sube, no sé si pueda lograrlo- dijo Zoey al notar que la burbuja de aire en donde estaban desaparecía al subir el agua.

-Tranquilízate, solo respira profundo una y otra vez hasta calmarte y en el último momento aguanta la respiración y sígueme- le dijo Naruto antes de que la burbuja desapareciera y quedaran bajo el agua.

Nadando con calma por todo lo largo del túnel ambos buscaron una salida, pero Zoey no era una nadadora experta no era alguien que recibió un entrenamiento como Naruto, pronto se vio a sí misma desesperada por oxígeno, sabía que moriría, Naruto probablemente lo lograría pero ella no, cerrando los ojos dejo de nadar, sus ojos de pronto se abrieron al sentir como sus labios eran presionados por otros, de frente pudo ver a Naruto besarla o eso pensó ya que al momento sintió su boca llenarse con aire, abrazándose a él dejo que la guiara a la superficie.

Afuera caminando por la pasarela que había formado la compuerta el resto del grupo miraban el agua, desde hace un rato escucharon a los infectados gritar sabían que la horda se acercaba, fue cuando vieron cómo se ilumino el botón de la compuerta, si presionaban el botón inundarían la zona y también el túnel, solo paso un segundo cuando escucharon una explosión alguien estaba peleando abajo probablemente Zoey y Naruto, cuando vieron como el túnel se inundó se vieron tentados a ir a buscarlos pero no sabían que tan lejos estaban, caminando rezaron por un milagro y de alguna manera estuviesen bien.

-¡Oigan miren!- señalo Lois a las burbujas que se formaban en la ahora piscina que se había formado, de golpe vieron como emergían ambos chicos del agua mientras tosían fuertemente, Naruto al verlos nado de costado con un brazo mientras con su otro brazo sostenía a Zoey por la cintura -¡sabía que lo lograrían!- exclamo el hombre de piel oscura ayudándolos a subir a la pasarela.

Ambos chicos solo se dejaron caer en el suelo, acostados boca arriba mientras respiraban fuertemente, parecían estar casi muertos pero la leve sonrisa en sus rostros demostraban que estaban bien.

-Al menos… me saque…. esa cosa asquerosa… del cuerpo- dijo Zoey entre respiros profundos.

-Viendo el lado bueno- contesto Naruto ya recuperándose se casi haber muerto ahogado.

-De que diablos están hablando- pregunto Francis viendo al par levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-¿Se encontraron con infectados?- pregunto Bill.

-Se podría decir que si- respondió Zoey haciendo doblar una ceja al anciano.

-Una Witch exhibicionista, un Boomer nos roció, la horna nos encontró y practicamos algo de buceo- dijo recordando algunas cosas que les sucedieron.

No queriendo preguntar más, se llegó a un acuerdo de nunca más separarse, no queriendo debatir eso comenzaron a caminar, mientras Francis le preguntaba a Naruto sobre esa Witch exhibicionista, incluso Lois se unió para escuchar algo.

-Por donde comenzar, buen cuerpo, largas y torneadas piernas, con buen trasero, grandes tetas, buen rostro, piel pálida, garras afiladas y un hermoso llanto… en fin una perra de cuidado- Francis no pudo evitar echar una carcajada al escuchar eso, carcajada que aumento cuando Zoey le paso por al lado de Naruto y le dio un codazo en sus costillas.

Continuando caminando llegaron al final del camino, donde se veían las bases que sostenían a un edificio, mirando por el lugar vieron la escalera de subida, subiendo notaron que era el edificio de la ferrocarrilera de Riverside, por fin habían llegado.

-Llegamos, solo falta encontrar al ejercito- dijo Lois cada vez más ansioso por llegar y poder respirar tranquilo por una vez en más de dos semanas.

-Crucemos el estacionamiento, allí está la central de trenes- señalo Bill caminando por el estacionamiento.

El grupo simplemente lo siguió, calculando la ubicación lo más probable es que estarían en el borde de Riverside, solo tocaba pasar por la central y caminar un poco.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Naruto al ver como de pronto unos hunter cayeron desde arriba y les tapaban el paso.

Eran seis, seis malditos hunters, lo más probable es que pertenecieran al grupo que vieron antes, no eran todos eso era un alivio, pero si estos estaban aquí lo más seguro es que los demás no estaban lejos.

-Nos rodean- dijo Zoey viendo como los hunters los rodeaban y se preparaban para saltar como si de gatos se tratasen.

Naruto sabía que esto sería a corta distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo, guardando su ACR saco su espada y se posiciono en una pose tanto defensiva como ofensiva.

- _Con honor y me enfrento al enemigo_ \- recito en japonés esperando el ataque.

El hunter frente a Naruto gruño antes de saltar sobre su víctima, Naruto solo espero el momento justo, a solo unos centímetros se hizo a un lado y lanzo un corte que dibujo una línea en la espalda del hunter el cual gruño al sentir como su espalda era herida.

Bill solo disparo al ver al hunter correr hacia él, pero el hunter solo evadió los disiparon acortado la distancia –bastardo insolente- gruño lanzando un golpe con la culata de su arma dándole en la quijada al hunter quien retrocedió ante el golpe solo para ser rociado por una lluvia de balas procedentes del arma del anciano.

Lois simplemente disparo su arma tratando de matar al infectado a la primera, gruño al ver al hunter saltar hacia un vehículo y después saltar hacia él, levantando el arma disparo por suerte más que por otra cosa la primera ronda de disparos entraron en la cabeza del hunter el cual cayó muerto justo a sus pies.

Zoey no pudo evitar gruñir al ver como el hunter se movía en todas direcciones mientras ella le disparaba, el desgraciado era escurridizo, no fue hasta que el cargador se quedó sin balas que el hunter se detuvo y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre la chica, Zoey al verse en el suelo con el hunter sobre ella saco su pistola de la funda en su pierna y disparo unas cuantas veces en el costado del hunter el cual gruño al sentir los disparos en su costado, haciendo uso de cada gramo de su fuerza Zoey logro darse la vuelta quedando el hunter debajo, en esa posición simplemente disparo en la cabeza del hunter un par de veces matándolo.

Francis solo espero a que el hunter estuviese cerca y al igual que Bill golpeo al hunter con la culata del arma, solo que no se detuvo con eso, volviendo a golpearlo de forma ascendente hirió aún más al hunter que no pudo responder ya que otro golpe esta vez descendente lo golpeo –la próxima metete con alguien que no tenga un chaleco- dijo pateando al hunter un el estómago empujándolo hacia un auto para luego dispararle hasta vaciar el cargador.

Regresando con Naruto este volvía a lanzar un corte al hunter cortándole el brazo desde el hombro – _solo eres un animal_ \- dijo lanzando otro corte cercenado el otro brazo – _rabioso y sin honor_ \- y lanzando un par de cortes más, corto el estómago y el pecho dejando al hunter de rodillas – _y por eso mereces morir_ \- susurro dando un último corte decapitando a su oponente.

Todos vieron que cada uno había matado a un hunter, solo cuando vieron a Naruto caminar hacia ellos recordaron que eran seis, de pronto el ultimo hunter cayo frente al Uzumaki para atacarlo, de inmediato las armas se alzaron y apuntaron al hunter, antes que hiriera al Uzumaki, el cual simplemente paso al lado del infectado que no hizo nada.

-Continuemos, los demás de seguro están cerca- dijo caminando hacia la central de los trenes mientras enfundaba su espada en su espalda, todos dejaron de ver a Naruto para ver al hunter parado e inmóvil, solo paso un par de segundo cuando cayó de rodillas y su cabeza rodo por el suelo.

-Recuérdame no molestar a Naruto algún día- comento Francis al ver al hunter caer decapitado.

Caminando a la central vieron a un vagón de tren el cual tenía estampado en la puerta un logo de una casa, parecía ser un refugio improvisado para aquellos que pretendían llegar a Riverside.

-"Tome lo que necesite, hay armas y munición así como un botiquín, al llegar a Riverside informe al puesto de vigilancia que tomo estos suministros para así poder reponerlos en brevedad y darle oportunidad a mas supervivientes. Firma: el ejército de los estados unidos"- leyó Bill la nota sobre la mesa dentro del vagón, en la cual estaban dos pistolas y una caja con balas tanto de pistolas como de escopetas y rifles de asalto –algo es algo- dijo Bill viendo que las municiones no alcanzaban para reponer las gastadas en su camino.

-Tomemos un descanso breve, tomemos y comamos algo- dijo Naruto bajando su mochila y sacando una lata de sardinas y su cantimplora de la cual tomo un par de tragos de agua.

Todos asintieron mientras hacían lo mismo, una comida les daría energía para llegar a Riverside. La comida si bien estaba lejos de ser la mejor para ellos era como un manjar, Naruto no pudo evitar comparar el exquisito sushi que preparaban sus primas y las sardinas que ahora comía, quizás eran los días sin buena comida o que ya había olvidado el sabor, pero esas sardinas en lata eran lo mejor que había comido.

-Tengan guarde esto para más tarde pero creo que ahora es el momento- dijo Lois sacando una pieza de pan para dividirla con el grupo.

-Lois nunca pensé decir esto… pero te quiero- le dijo Francis tomando su parte para acompañarla con la sopa de tomates que estaba comiendo.

-Gracias hijo- agradeció Bill tomando su parte.

-Saben lo que sería perfecto ahora- pregunto Zoey

-Mantequilla de maní- respondieron todos a la vez, recordando como la chica cada vez que entraban a una tienda a buscar recursos lo primero que buscaba era ese producto.

Terminando de comer comenzaron a prepararse para salir, Naruto caminando al otro extremo del vagón vio por la ventana de la puerta hacia afuera, la estación de trenes no mostraba una concentración grande de infectados, entre las sombras se les podía ver caminar de aquí para allá, pero lo que realmente buscaba era señal de los hunters, era muy probable que tendrían que pasar por allí para llegar a Riverside.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Naruto tomando sus cosas para salir del vagón.

Abriendo la puerta Naruto disparo a un par de infectados que se habían movido hasta la entrada del vagón, con el grupo detrás camino por a los largo de la estación, en medio de ella una torre de control, no perdería nada con averiguar que podía haber arriba además que le otorgaba una buena visión hacia dónde ir.

-Subamos- dijo caminando hacia la torre y subir las escaleras.

Con rapidez subieron lar escaleras de la torre, la altura les permitió ver toda la estación de tren y más allá de esta, la línea del bosque no dejaba ver mucho hacia la dirección de Riverside pero si podían ver la carretera que conducía a ella.

-Que es lo que ves- pregunto Bill a Naruto quien miraba con su rifle en dirección a Riverside.

-No mucho, más adelante esta la carretera que probablemente lleve a la entrada principal, también veo una torre con luces, parece ser la torre de una iglesia- informo guardando su rifle.

-En Riverside hay una iglesia pequeña al borde de la ciudad- recordó Zoey –si llegamos a ella y seguimos la carretera podremos llegar a una estación de policías- dijo.

Con esta información bajaron la torre, atrás de ellos podían escuchar los sonidos de los muertos que caminaban siguiendo sus pasos.

-Puede que sea las oficinas de registros- señalo Lois a un edificio de madera de dos niveles.

-Miren si subimos a la pasarela podemos cruzar la verja- observo Zoey apuntando la pasarela que estaba a la altura de la verja.

Sin más opción se dirigieron a la pasarela de la segunda planta, el edificio mostraba signos de lucha, un agujero en el techo de del pasillo, así como un par de puertas derribadas, además de que habían unos cuantos cuerpos de infectados por el suelo.

-Eso nos ayudara- dijo Francis viendo un vagón de tren que cruzaba la verja.

-Usémoslo para bajar a la carretera- dijo Bill caminando sobre el vagón para luego bajar acompañados de los demás.

-Solo nos queda seguir la carretera eh- pregunto Lois bajando del vagón y viendo la carretera que desde ese punto de vista se veía más larga de lo que pensaba.

La carretera estaba totalmente oscura, solo la luz de la luna otorgaba cierta claridad, la suficiente como para ver a los infectados que se encontraban en la carretera, los cuales comenzaban a llegar del bosque, al parecer una parte de la horda había logrado encontrar otra ruta hacia Riverside, lo cual no era bueno.

-Miren un autobús- señalo Zoey a un auto bus accidentado contra una parte del camino.

-Veamos que paso- dijo Naruto acercándose al accidentado vehículo -eso no es buena señal- señalo al cuerpo de un hombre el cual estaba hecho pedazos, a sus pies un par de hunters muertos señalaban a los culpables -mala arma para enfrentarte con ellos- le hablo al cadáver mirando un revolver de alto calibre es sus manos -no creo que estos dos lo hayan matado, eso solo significa una cosa-

-Sí, que los otros están muy cerca- respondió Bill viendo que el cadáver aun goteaba sangre.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron cuando de pronto el sonido de unas campanas rompió el silencio de la noche, a su alrededor todos los infectados que estaban pasivos levantaron su vista directamente hacia ellos, y lo peor era el grito procedente del interior del bosque, mirando hacia este vieron las siluetas de los infectados llegar, el fuerte sonido de algo cayendo los hizo mirar arriba hacia el techo del autobús, un hunter los miraba mientras gruñía.

-Rápido corran- grito Naruto disparando al hunter matándolo para luego correr en dirección a Riverside.

Los infectados no tardaron en perseguirlos, por todos los lugares comenzaban a llegar, dando pequeñas paradas justamente necesarias el grupo eliminaba a los que les acercaban mucho, una de las ventajas de los infectados a parte de su número era su aparente infinita energía, nunca se cansaban, no necesitaban comer, ni beber agua, en resumen el ejército perfecto, solo sabían atacar.

-¡Una casa!-grito Zoey viendo una casa en la orilla de la carretera, parando para eliminar un infectado, una lengua de un Smoker trato de agarrarla, cubriéndose con su arma la lengua tomo el arma en vez de a ella -mierda- maldijo al ver como perdía su arma.

-No importa solo corre- le dijo Naruto matando al Smoker, podía tomar el arma a unos metros pero entonces vio algo -maldita sea- corriendo huyo de la manada de hunter que acaban de llegar.

Con prisa el grupo llego a la casa sus ventanas estaban selladas con tablones con una pequeña ranura por la cual mirar, sus puertas también parecían estar bloqueadas ya que al intentar abrirlas estas no lo hicieron.

-Francis, Lois apúrense con esa puerta no podemos mantenerlos a raya todo el tiempo- les apuro Bill matando a un hunter que saltaba hacia ellos así como a varios infectados.

-Eso hacemos viejo- respondió mientras con la ayuda de Lois golpeaba la puerta tratando de abrirla.

Naruto solo se concentraba en los hunter, los cuales no paraban de llegar, se notaba que era el mismo grupo que habían visto antes -Recargo- dijo sacando el cargador usado para colocar otro -un Boomer- grito al divisar al inflado zombi.

-Lo tengo- le dijo Zoey disparando solo con dos pistolas ante la pérdida de su arma.

La explosión del Boomer logro aturdir y rociar a algunos infectados, los cuales se comenzaron a golpear entre ellos mismo, al parecer el vómito también los afectaba a ellos, un dato a muy importante a tomar en cuenta.

-Listo todos adentro- les aviso Lois a al fin poder abrir la puerta.

Entrando en la casa cerraron la puerta para luego tomar un sofá y tratar de bloquearla -eso no aguantara mucho- dijo Bill apuntando hacia la puerta.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar y la puerta de madera no resistiría a todos los golpes que los infectados le darían -Por la ventana- exclamo Zoey viendo como los infectados golpeaban la ventana.

Solo basto un agujero en la puerta para que los disparos comenzaran, solo podían escuchar los gritos de enojo de los infectados al ser impactados por las balas, Zoey por su lado cubría la ventana eliminando a todos lo que intentaban entrar por ahí.

-¡Maldición por la ventana de atrás!- grito Francis disparando hacia la ventana dicha.

Las balas salían desde el interior de la casa hacia afuera donde un ejército de muertos la rodeaba, ya no quedaban muchos pero sabía que el sonido de los disparos atraería más y más, Zoey no pudo sentirse más inútil que en ese momento solo dos pistolas que enseguida se quedaban vacías, la explosión de un Boomer afuera de la casa la hizo cubrirse de los cristales de la ventana, solo para mirar hacia la chimenea donde dos armas estaban colgadas, la primera era un rifle de caza algo viejo, pero útil ya que tenía una mirilla telescópica quizás no sería tan potente o tecnológica como la del rifle de Naruto pero serviría, la segunda era escopeta de corredera, era la típica escopeta clásica de ocho disparos, tomando ambas armas se colocó el rifle a su espalda y cargo la escopeta.

-¡Cuidado, acido!- grito Lois al ver como la puerta se derretía con la sustancia verde.

La casa de pronto se vio llena de zombis que trataban de matarlos, cubriéndose en mitad de la sala comenzaron a eliminar a todos los que habían logrado entrar -¡Hunter!- exclamo Zoey viendo al hunter que saltaba hacia ella, levantando la escopeta tan rápido como pudo disparo al hunter que solo estaba a medio metro de distancia de caerle encima.

-¡Vamos vampiros! ¡La comida nos les saldrá barata!- gritaba Francis disparando su arma hacia el grupo que entraba, de pronto sintió como algo se enredaba en su pierna y tiraba de él, volteando vio a un Smoker que desde la puerta trasera había lo cogido -alguien ayúdeme- pidió auxilio tratándose de resistir al tomarse de una esquina.

-¡Tranquilo ya llego!- le grito Bill disparando a la lengua la cual se rompió al recibir una ronda de disparos -infeliz- gruño al ver al Smoker tratar de huir, disparando logro matarlo -¡cómo vamos!- pregunto.

-¡Ya no quedan muchos! ¡Es hora de salir hacia afuera y correr hacia la ciudad!- le contesto Naruto disparando a otro hunters -ese es el último hunter- dijo ahora concentrándose en los pocos infectados que quedaban -¡cuidado llega un ariete!- grito poniéndose a cubierto a la vez que la ventana estallaba en astillas y vidrios rotos para dejan ver pasar a toda velocidad a un infectado con el brazo crecido.

-¡Se acerca un Tank!- grito Zoey disparando al infectado del brazo mutado matándolo.

-Salgamos de aquí- nadie debatió las palabras de Lois, sabían que el Tank reduciría la casa a escombros en cosa de segundos.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera corrieron de nuevo por la carretera, no tardaron en encontrarse con la entrada a la iglesia la cual daba a un pequeño cementerio, al lado de la puerta una ambulancia accidentada y más adelante la muralla de acero y concreto que protegía la ciudad, lo raro era la falta de vigilancia más aun cuando en cada extremo de la muralla habían dos puestos de vigilancia.

-No hay nadie… donde están inútiles del ejercito- grito Francis hacia la ciudad.

-No hay tiempo, vamos por la iglesia- dijo Bill caminando hacia la iglesia solo que el camino le fue cortado por el Tank que ya había llegado -rápido mátenlo- ordeno disparando contra la masa de músculos que era el Tank.

Los disparos se dejaron oír mientras disparaban sin cesar. El Tank solo avanzaba sin importarle que su cuerpo fuera herido, sus gruesos músculos apenas dejaban entrar las balas pero lo hacían lento, haciendo se a un lado eludieron el golpe que resquebrajo el asfalto.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Lois al ver al Tank agarrar un pedazo de asfalto y lanzárselos.

Rodando por el suelo Naruto evito el pedazo de carretera que le lanzo el gigante, gruñendo tomo un par de granadas cegadoras y se las lanzo. Las granadas detonaron justo en la cara del Tank quien segado por los destellos comenzó a lanzar golpes en todas direcciones.

Francis solo pudo seguir disparando hasta que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que el Tank lo envistiera, el cual termino estrellado en la ambulancia que termino de lado en la calle, Francis entonces noto algo que quizás podría ayudar.

Recuperándose de su ceguera el Tank volvió a atacar al grupo -¡Eh feo!- grito Francis montado en la ambulancia volcada sosteniendo en sus brazos un tanque de oxígeno, el Tank solo pudo ver como Francis le lanzaba el tanque de oxígeno.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Zoey apuntando con su escopeta al tanque el cual estaba ya a la altura de la cara del infectado musculoso.

- **¡BOOOM!-**

La pequeña explosión cubrió al Tank en una bola de fuego, el infectado gigante solo cayo de rodillas mientras hacía apoyo con sus gigantes brazos, mirando al frente vio como uno de los supervivientes le apuntaba con un arma.

- _Muere_ \- murmuro Naruto apuntando con su rifle directamente en la cabeza del Tank para luego apretar el gatillo.

La cabeza del Tank exploto como una sandía regando todo tipo de materia al suelo -Ya estoy viejo para esta mierda, vayamos a la iglesia y averigüemos que pasa en este lugar- dijo Bill viendo como el Tank caía al suelo muerto.

-No saldrán de las tumbas verdad- pregunto Zoey mirando las tumbas mientras caminaba por el cementerio que estaba detrás de la iglesia.

La iglesia era pequeña, lo único característico era la enorme torre que funcionaba como campanario, la iglesia parecía haber visto mejores días, una pared estaba caída con un enorme agujero, adentrándose vieron los cuerpos de unos cuantos infectados no lo suficientes como para cubrir el suelo pero si para decir que eran una cantidad respetable, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los cuerpos de tres personas, dos hombre y una mujer, la mujer estaba destrozada, su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordidas, los dos hombres estaban en las mismas condiciones, mordidos hasta que murieron, aunque curiosamente uno tenía unos cuantos disparos en su cuerpo, además los cuerpos no podían estar más frescos, se dirían que tenían minutos quizás era un grupo que estaba delante de ellos.

-No podía dejarles entrar, no eran inmunes, no eran inmunes como yo, me han mordido hace una hora y no me pasa nada, eso significa que soy inmune- eran las palabras apresuradas que se podían escuchar detrás de una puerta de metal.

-Hay alguien hay- pregunto Naruto al hombre que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta.

-Quien esta hay, nadie entra en este refugio sin que sea inmune, este es mi refugio- hablaba el hombre erráticamente -identifíquense o tocare la campana- amenazo, fue cuando todos recordaron las campanas que se escucharon antes.

-Mira, soy el teniente Naruto Uzumaki del ejército de Japón, estoy trabajando en conjunto con el gobierno norteamericano, me acompañan cuatro supervivientes, y te puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros está infectado, somos inmunes a la enfermedad- le informo tratando de calmar al hombre.

-¿Teniente? Eres del ejército- pregunto el hombre -tu puedes pasar- dijo mientras el sonido de un pasador se escuchaba -pero, pero los demás no, están infectados- dijo mientras tosía descontroladamente.

-No, no están infectados, te lo juro- respondió -ahora abre la puerta-

-Escucha al teniente necesitamos ayuda- le pidió Lois solo para escuchar como la puerta se cerraba.

-¡NO! ¡Me están engañando! ¡Todos son infectados! ¡Todos los son! ¡Cómo los últimos que llegaron!- grito el hombre mientras el sonido de campanadas se comenzaba a escuchar.

-Puedo matarlo cuando todo esto acabe- pregunto Francis mientras escuchaba las campanadas.

-Puedes hacerlo Francis pero primero acaba con ellos- señalo Bill a los infectados que volvían a llegar.

La horda de muertos comenzó a correr por el pequeño cementerio hacia la iglesia -Todos disparen a los que llegan, disparos certeros, nada de desperdiciar munición, Zoey tu encárgate de aquellos que logren entrar- dijo Naruto montando la mirilla ACOG en el ACR y así disparar desde lejos y facilitarle el trabajo a los demás.

Disparando ráfagas cortas Naruto elimino a aquellos que podía, los demás también lo hacían, no parecían ser muchos y llegaban en línea, solo necesitaban aguantar.

-Vienen por la izquierda- Naruto maldijo antes las palabras de Lois.

Volteándose a ver, vio como ahora la oleada parecía tomar fuerza, si continuaba así y al no tener un lugar por donde escapar terminarían como los tres supervivientes que habían llegado antes.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Zoey disparando con su escopeta a un infectado que se había metido por una ventana.

-¡Una de esas cosas que escupen!- grito Francis al ver a un infectado babeando acido.

-¡Mátenla rápido!- grito Bill disparando al infectado al igual que el resto, no tardaron enmatarla solo que antes de morir se las ingenió para escupir una bola de carne que al impactar contra el suelo comenzó a soltar ese líquido corrosivo de color verde.

-Aléjense de esa cosa- dijo Lois apartándose del líquido que comenzaba a disolver levemente el suelo.

-¡Recargo!- grito Zoey recargando se arma, era lo malo de las escopetas mucho poder pero poca munición -¡pero que…! ¡Alguien quítemelo!- grito cuando de pronto uno de esos enanos le cayó de arriba.

Lois y Bill como pudieron ayudaron a la chica a quitarse al infectado que pretendía arrancarle la cabeza a tirones.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Todos apártense!- advirtió Naruto separándose un poco de la puerta del refugio para luego quitar el dedo del gatillo de su arma y ponerlo en el lanzagranadas acoplado a esta.

Pero no fue necesario usarlo ya que la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre que se ocultaba, su ropa era negra y parecía una túnica, en su cuello una cruz junto con un cinto blanco, parecía ser el cura de la iglesia, en su cara en la mejilla derecha se podía ver una mordida bastante fea, el padre gruñía mientras los miraba.

-Mas… más vale… prevenir… más vale prevenir… que curar- decía entre gruñidos el padre al parecer se estaba transformando en un hunter o algo parecido.

-Perdóneme padre porque voy a pecar- dijo Francis disparando al padre infectado -listo, todos muévanse a adentro- les grito mientras entraba en el refugio.

Siguiéndolo todos entraron al refugio donde se ocultaba el padre de la iglesia, cerrando la puerta miraron el interior, era pequeño muy apretado apenas y cabían, en la pared una escalera subía quizás era el campanario, esperando su turno para subir Naruto vio un galón de gasolina que quizás le podría ser útil.

-¡La madre!- exclamo Zoey quien había subido las escaleras -chicos necesitan ver esto- les dijo la chica con emoción.

Subiendo todos se dieron cuenta del porqué de la emoción de Zoey, arriba estaba un pequeño almacén de armas, unas cuantas M16, un par M60, rifles de militares de alto alcance, SPAS12, SCAR-L, granadas incendiarias y de los demás tipos, y para todo eso un montón de munición y complementos.

-La navidad llego antes de lo previsto- dijo con emoción Lois.

-No sabía que el señor equipaba también a sus seguidores- dijo Francis quien de inmediato desecho su anterior arma y tomo una M60 -si, vuelves conmigo cariño- le hablo al arma.

-Reabastezcan munición y tomen lo que necesiten-le dijo Bill para luego mirar a Naruto tomar unas cuantas granadas incendiarias -chico necesito hablar contigo- Naruto asintió apartándose del grupo junto al anciano -algo no va bien hijo- le dijo sacando un cigarro para luego encenderlo.

-Sí, hicimos mucho ruido y nadie vino a ver, y el único que nos recibió fue alguien quien estaba enloquecido- dijo recargando su arma.

-Qué piensas- pregunto Bill en vos baja esperando que el chico no estuviese en su misma línea de pensamientos.

-Una persona encerrada mientras enloquecía, puestos de vigilancia vacíos, no responden a los disparos que hicimos, Bill sabes tanto como yo que Riverside está totalmente perdido, y por el estado mental del padre, creo que fue hace una semana- le dijo al anciano quien dio una calada a su cigarro para luego expulsar el humo.

-Después de esto que sigue- pregunto el hombre sin saber qué hacer.

-Si te soy sincero no sé qué hacer, no hay lugar que conozca, no hay base en los mapas, ni algún otra zona segura- dijo terminando de tomar todo lo que necesitaba -quizás si encontramos un vehículo podemos ir a otro estado y buscar una base a ciegas, pero eso sería jugar a la lotería-

-Oigan si ya terminaron de hablar, podríamos irnos- les interrumpió Francis.

-Sí, ya terminamos- le respondió caminando hacia ellos y tomar una caja y ponerla en la pequeña mesa que estaba en una esquina -miren, estos son punteros laser, se colocan del lado izquierdo del arma- les dijo señalando su propia arma el cual contaba con dicho implemento -colóquenlo de esta forma y calíbrenlo señalara todo a lo que apunten y sabrán a donde dispararan sin tener que apuntar mucho, ahora aquí tienes miras holográficas, simplemente colóquenla donde ya saben es fácil de colocar solo asegúrense de atornillar bien para que no se desestabilice y creo que ya conocen a los silenciadores- dijo enseñándoles como equipar sus armas.

-Tu eres muy bonito-menciono Zoey tomando un rifle de precisión para cambiarlo por el que llevaba.

-Tienes buen gusto, es un RSASS, aunque sería mejor si lo colocas en un solo disparo, dudo que lo controles en automático- dijo señalando el lugar donde cambiar el modo de disparo.

-Es genial no es así- pregunto la chica -digo saber de armas- aclaro viendo la ceja alzada del Uzumaki.

-Ventajas de crecer en una escuela militar- dijo encogiéndose los hombros -ahora dame eso siempre quise disparar uno así desde que lo vi en una película- dijo tomando el rifle de caza que había dejado Zoey.

-Bueno el descanso ya acabo- dijo Bill saliendo por la ventana del campanario.

Lo primero que vio Bill fueron muertos viviente, abajo en las calles de Riverside los muertos caminaban plagándola, toda la ciudad parecía haber caído por la infección, donde se mirase estaban esas cosas, solo mirar le quería hacer rendirse, suspirando alejo esos pensamientos hace mucho se había jurado salvar a sus amigos incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

-Dios, la ciudad entera- dijo Lois mirando la calle.

-Te lo dije vamos directos a la mierda- le dijo Francis.

-Ustedes bajen, Zoey y yo los cubriremos hasta que llegue a esa tienda del frente, luego nosotros bajaremos y nos cubrirán de ser necesario- dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de todos -ahora veamos que puede hacer este chico- dijo apuntando a la calle con el rifle de caza.

-Estas seguro, esa cosa es vieja- le dijo Zoey, no llego a dispararla pero se notaba que no era muy fiable.

-Sera una competencia, tu usaras el rifle moderno y yo este, veamos quien elimina más- le propuso viendo por la mirilla como Bill le daba la señal.

Sonriendo Zoey acepto, mirando por la mirilla espero. El grupo abajo como se había planeado y tomo posición para echar a correr a esa tienda frente a la iglesia, Bill miro hacia arriba y dio la señal, un segundo ms tarde junto con los demás hecho a correr, los disparos de los rifles se comenzaron a escuchar a la vez que los infectados en su camino caían como si solo presencia los matara, arriba en el campanario, Naruto y Zoey disparaban a todos los infectados que estaban cerca de sus amigos.

-Ya llegaron- le dijo Zoey mirando como Bill y los demás entraban a la tienda para luego disparar a todos los infectados que se encontraban dentro.

-Muy bien ahora quedan los demás- dijo Naruto apuntando de nuevo a la calle para disparar a todos los infectados que quedaban y a algunos más lejanos.

Los disparos continuaron desde el campanario, los infectados apenas y sabían que sucedía, solo se limitaban a caer al suelo muertos.

-Listo ese es el último que veo- dijo Zoey matando a ultimo infectado que estaba a su vista -con ese son diecisiete en mi lista- le dijo al Uzumaki quien hizo un último disparo.

-Veintinueve para mí- dijo bajando el rifle -nada mal para un viejo rifle de caza- Zoey solo pudo mirarlo mientras decía eso.

-Algún día me enseñaras a como disparar así- dijo viéndolo dejar el rifle de casa en el suelo.

-Estas bien como estas solo necesitas practica- respondió volviendo al refugio y mirar hacia abajo y ver el galón de gasolina que había visto antes, lanzando una granada incendiaria abajo vio como esta explotaba y comenzaba a quemar la iglesia y a los infectados que se habían acumulado dentro -vámonos- dijo regresando con Zoey quien le miraba.

-No hay nadie aquí verdad- más que una pregunta era una afirmación, lo sabía y poco a poco se convencía que nada sería igual y eso le daba miedo.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta- contesto bajando con ella a la calle.

Asomándose ligeramente detrás de un auto ambos vieron a Bill hacerles señales, saliendo de su cobertura corrieron a la tienda dejando atrás a la iglesia que ya ardía en llamas.

Llegando a la tienda se reunieron, vieron que en el estacionamiento estaba un vehículo militar, pero era inútil usarlo, las calles estaban bloqueadas por dos autobuses y les impediría el paso.

-Vengan por detrás hay un camino- les dijo Lois caminando hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

Siguiendo al hombre de piel oscura entraron al pequeño callejón que daba a la calle directamente. Como supuso Naruto y Bill Riverside estaba muerto, se notaba los signos de lucha, pero lo curioso era que los infectados parecían haber aparecido directamente en el interior, casi como si alguien infectado hubiese entrado y atacado desde adentro, lo cual era poco probable debido a la seguridad y monitorios de la CEDA, algo estaban pasando por alto, algo que podría incluso estar frente a sus narices.

-Otro bloqueo- comento Bill viendo otro autobús bloqueando la calle.

-Crucemos esa tienda- señalo Francis a la tienda de arreglos florales -y esperemos no encontrar nuestra corona fúnebre-

No haciéndole mucho caso al humor del hombre de chaleco el grupo entro a la tienda de flores, al entrar se encontraron con algunos arreglos florales y para disgusto del grupo una corona fúnebre. Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho adentro, ya que solo era la resección.

-Infectados al frente- advirtió Zoey viendo a dichos infectados en la carretera.

Disparando, Zoey se encargó de una parte mientras que los demás también, era agradable no encontrarse con aquellos que habían cambiado, en especial si era un Tank. Pero eso no quería decir que podía relajarse, eran peligrosos cuando se juntaban y atacaban a la vez, en más du una ocasión Naruto y los demás tuvieron que ayudarle, el solo pensamiento del chico la hizo mirar a su lado, se suponía que en esta ciudad sus caminos se separarían, y a la vez se unirían si se le presentaba la oportunidad, antes de volverse a separar.

-Otro bloqueo, quizás lo colocaron y se fueron más atrás para defenderse- las palabras de Lois la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la trajeron a la realidad, una realidad que no le gustaba.

-Lois, realmente piensas que todavía hay gente en esta ciudad- pregunto algo incrédulo Francis -digo, gente viva-

-Es una posibilidad Francis- le contesto Lois no queriendo aceptar que probablemente Riverside hubiera caído.

-Ya basta, será mejor que busquemos una forma de salir con vida de esta ciudad- corto la posible discusión Bill.

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** -

El fuerte grito los hizo voltear hacia atrás donde encima del autobús que bloqueaba el camino estaba un infectado con las misma similitudes de aquel que encontraron en el hospital y que fue el responsable de llamar a todos los zombis de una ciudad.

Con rapidez el sonido fue escuchado por cada infectado a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

El infectado después de dar su grito se comenzó a reír, antes de que el autobús fuese azotado por un fuerte golpe que logro casi volcarlo de lado, segundo después los supervivientes vieron como una oleada de muertos escalaba el autobús y saltaban sobre él, eran tantos que lo cubrían en su totalidad.

-¡Corran!- grito Naruto corriendo hacia el estacionamiento a su derecha y tomar posición detrás de un auto.

La oleada masiva solo tuvo que asomarse frente al estacionamiento para que los supervivientes dispararan sus armas.

Como siempre la cantidad de muertos era increíble, y si ellos representaban parte de la población de Riverside, ahora no cabía duda que toda la ciudad había caído, afortunadamente solo venían de frente y no por todas partes, de nuevo la M60 de Francis ayudo, pero ni el arma seria lo suficiente para mantenerlos a raya, y cada vez llegaban más.

-¡Granada!- grito Lois lanzando su última bomba casera, con satisfacción vio como de inmediato se centraron en el objeto que después de uno segundos exploto matando una buena parte de los infectados.

-¡Brazo!- grito Francis al ver como un infectado del brazo mutado se abría paso arrollando a varios infectados a su paso.

El infectado como un toro en envestida corrió hacia los supervivientes. Bill solo pudo ver como el infectado corría en su dirección agradeció estar a cubierto detrás de un auto ya que este recibió el golpe de lleno, y solo logro empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo dejándolo un poco aturdido, sin dudas esa fuerza en su cuerpo lo habría matado, pero tendido en el suelo vio una posible salida.

-¡Levanta!- le grito Zoey dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¡Recargo!- grito Francis al ver que su arma se quedó sin munición.

-¡Por aquí!- grito Bill corriendo hacia una furgoneta que estaba estacionada junto a un muro y les serviría para llegar a un pequeño balcón de un edificio.

Naruto vio a Bill subir a al techo de la furgoneta y vio como esta daba acceso al balcón, miro a su lado y vio como Francis terminaba de recargar la pesada arma, llevando su mano a su cintura tomo una granada cegadora y la lanzo a la horda, los múltiples destellos aturdieron a los infectados dándoles unos segundos, segundos que podrían marcar una diferencia en una situación así.

Corriendo de un salto subió al techo del vehículo y de otro llego al balcón donde los demás lo cubrían, adentrándose al edificio donde habían entrado notaron como era un edificio de oficinas, al parecer de atención al cliente.

-Crees que aguantara- pregunto Zoey al ver como Naruto y Francis volcaban una máquina expendedora de refrescos en la puerta la cual fue azotada por varios golpes.

-No- fue la respuesta de ambos, al ver como la madera de la puerta se quebraba y la máquina expendedora se movía.

-Espero que esto sirva- dijo Naruto colocando en la perilla de la puesta una granada incendiaria, amarrando un con hilo acerado la argolla la coloco de tal forma que si entraban la argolla de la granada se saliera y explotara incendiado el lugar.

-Bien pensado chico, ahora movámonos antes de que entren y nos quememos con ellos- dijo corriendo hacia la ventana y mirar a la calle.

-Vámonos Lois- llamo Zoey al hombre que en todo momento se había quedado quieto mirando las oficinas perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Eh- fue el sonido que salió de su boca para luego mirar a la chica quien lo llamaba -si ya voy- dijo escuchando los golpes en la puerta que ya estaba a punto de caer, corriendo hacia Bill el cual le disparo a la ventana para salir por ella, mirando una vez más atrás no pudo evitar recordar como era su vida y como la extrañaba.

Saltando hacia la carretera y usando un auto para amortiguar la caída bajaron, segundos después escucharon una pequeña explosión seguido del sonido de las llamas junto a los gritos y gruñidos de los infectados al quemarse.

Sabiendo que eso no los detendría por mucho tiempo corrieron por la calle dejando atrás al edificio en llamas del cual salían infectados que ardían en llamas, pero no todos salían quemados ya que algunos ante todo pronóstico salían ilesos y no dudaban en retomar la persecución.

Más adelante el grupo se encontró con un muro de tierra que les impedía el paso, mirando hacia atrás vieron como la horda llegaba.

-No queda de otra, subamos- dijo Naruto comenzando a subir el muro de tierra, llegado a la cima comenzó a cubrir a los demás mientras subían -¡rápido suban!- les grito matando a los que llegaban.

-Listo ahora que- pregunto Francis el cual fue empujado por Naruto cuesta abajo para luego el deslizarse.

Siguiendo al Uzumaki el grupo bajo del otro lado, reuniéndose abajo miraron a su alrededor, todo eran tiendas de ropa y demás locales comerciales, además de un teatro y una licorería.

-A la tienda- señalo Zoey corriendo hacia una tienda de ropa la cual estaba en medio de una licorería y una lavandería.

De un golpe la puerta cedió y entraron, cerrando la puerta y sellándola con una vitrina esperaron cualquier rastro de algún infectado que tratase de entrar, paso su alivio vieron como la horada seguía hacia delante, al parecer los habían despistado por muy poco.

-Solo queda esperar- dijo Bill viendo las sombras de los infectados pasar frente a los cristales cubiertos de la tienda.

Un fuerte trueno los hizo mirarse unos a otros, al parecer llovería, solo esperaban que no fuese muy fuerte o estarían allí por un largo rato.

-No sé ustedes pero creo que iré de compras- comento Zoey viendo las prendas de vestir en la tienda, para luego tomar unas cuantas he ir a una habitación.

-Serian comprar si pagaras- dijo Naruto al verla tomar unas cuantas prendas y luego verse a sí mismo -aunque creo que también lo hare- dijo viendo su uniforme el cual ya mostraba algo de suciedad en algunas partes -oye Lois te puedo preguntar algo- le pregunto al mencionado quien levanto la vista hacia el -allá atrás te vi congelarte pasa algo- dijo mientras veía y tomaba un par de prendas.

-Nada… solo… solo me trajo recuerdos- respondió tratando de no sonar triste.

-Oh lo siento, se ha lo que te refieres- le dijo Naruto comprendiendo al hombre.

-Naruto, crees que todo volverá a ser como antes- pregunto Lois llamando la atención del resto de integrantes masculinos del grupo.

-Lois, es imposible que todo vuelva a ser como antes- respondió haciendo al hombre bajar la cabeza -pero eso no quiere decir que de algún modo vuelva a la normalidad o algo que se asemeje a la normalidad- siguió hablando volviendo a llamar la atención de Lois -la humanidad si se recupera de esto nunca lo olvidara, y vivirá con miedo será una cicatriz que tardara en sanar, pero las personas son fuertes y siempre buscan la manera de salir adelante, prueba de eso somos nosotros- dijo levantándole la moral al decaído hombre.

-Tienes razón- le dijo sonando un poco más aliviado -creo que me quedan algunos materiales para hacer más bombas caseras- le dijo a nadie en particular, se notaba que necesitaba estar ocupado y pensar en otras cosas que no fueran la situación actual.

-Yo veré si encuentro un trago- dijo Francis mirando a la pared con una maza en sus manos.

-Qué piensas hacer Francis- pregunto Bill viendo al mencionado dar un par de golpes en la pared.

-Zoey está de compras yo también- comento dando un par de golpes más al muro atravesándolo y haciendo un hoyo del tamaño de un balón dejando ver del otro lado el almacén de la licorería.

-Si encuentras cigarros tráeme algunos- dijo el anciano sentándose junto a Lois ayudándole a hacer unas cuantas bombas.

Viendo que todos hacían algo Naruto tomo la ropa que había elegido y se fue a donde se había ido Zoey.

Entrando a la habitación vio unos cuantos probadores, en uno una pila de ropa estaba acumulada, y viéndola estaba Zoey quien al verlo entrar con las prendas en su mano le señalo una puerta en la pared.

-Esa es la lavandería- señalo -por si quieres lavar tu uniforme-

-Una lavandería al lado de una tienda de ropa, eso es raro- comento Naruto abriendo la puerta y viendo efectivamente unas cuantas lavadoras.

-Así es Riverside, por eso me gustaba, si se te daña tu ropa lavándola puedes comprar otra- dijo sonriendo.

-Entra tú y lava tu ropa primero si quieres yo me cambiare antes- dijo Naruto entrando a un probador para luego quitarse la ropa.

Zoey al velo entrar al probador miro su ropa actual, estaba sucia, era lógico ya que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse o lavar la que tenía, los únicos momentos en que pudo lavarla fue con la lluvia y en los desagües donde casi se ahoga. Tomando unas prendas entro a la lavandería un cambio sería bueno.

Naruto se vio al espejo en la pared del probador, no estaba mal, unos jeans negros sus botas de siempre, una camiseta negra de tirantes ajustada y una chaqueta verde oscuro con algunos bolsillos a sus lados le permitían guardar los cargadores de sus armas, saliendo del probador vio su uniforme en sus manos, la bandera de su país estaba sucia al igual que el resto, era sorprendente lo duradero del uniforme recordando el maltrato que tuvo, viendo que no había nadie camino hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la lavandería, al tomar el pomo de la puerta escucho un llanto desde adentro, reconociéndolo como el llanto de una mujer entro sigilosamente mientras apuntaba con su pistola.

Al entrar y ver el interior vio a Zoey sentada en el suelo apoyándose en la lavadora que lavaba su ropa, estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba, no tenía casi ropa, solo tenía una sudadera marrón con mangas azules, la cual estaba abierta mostrando un top deportivo blanco, no tenía pantalones ni tampoco calzado, caminando hacia ella se agacho para estar a su altura.

Zoey al sentir como alguien estaba frente a ella levanto la mirada solo para ver a Naruto quien la veía, negándose a que el la viera en ese estado seco sus lágrimas tan rápido como pudo, pero era tarde lo más seguro que ya la hubiese visto llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Naruto en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Nada- respondió recibiendo un silencio de parte del Uzumaki -solo… solo, quiero que nada de esto hubiese pasado, solo quiero mi mundo- respondió sinceramente no pudiendo aguantar de nuevo sus lágrimas.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir pena por la chica, ninguno de los que la acompañaban era algún familiar ni conocido siquiera, probablemente su familia había muerto cuando todo esto empezó, quedando sola, y solo este momento de soledad pudo sacar su agonía a la superficie, desahogando toda su pena en lágrimas.

-Tranquila- le dijo tomando la de los hombros y arrastrándola a su pecho donde sintió el llanto de la chica y sus lágrimas mojarlo -te prometo que te llevare a un lugar seguro, donde puedas comenzar de nuevo, un lugar al que llames hogar- le consoló.

Ambos solo se abrazaron mientras el tiempo pasaba, incluso cuando la lavadora marcaba el final y paro no se separaron, Zoey paro de llorar y ahora solo disfrutaba de esta agradable cercanía, mirando arriba vio la cara de Naruto mirar al frente, solo se concentraba en abrazarla y acariciarla.

-Naruto- llamo haciéndole mirar hacia abajo -Lo prometes… prometes cuidarme- pregunto.

-Si- fue la corta y contundente respuesta de Naruto.

Zoey solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos, con seguridad podía decir que Naruto decía la verdad, la protegería incluso con su vida, y ella no podía hacer más que hace lo mismo. Acercando su rostro al suyo Zoey simplemente se dejó llevar.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso necesitado, el abrazo gano fuerza tratando de unirlos más, sus labios bailaban en perfecta armonía, pero eso no fue suficiente al menos para Naruto, abriendo la boca de Zoey inserto su lengua en su boca y jugo con la suya. Zoey solo pudo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa pero luego volvió a cerrarlos disfrutando del beso que ahora ganaba intensidad.

Separándose por la falta de aire ambos quedaron unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, la mano de Naruto fue bajando hasta la cintura de la chica quien jadeaba un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento, bajando más su mano llego hasta el firme trasero de la chica, el cual solo estaba cubierto por unas bragas.

Zoey noto de inmediato la mano que ahora apretaba una de sus nalgas y se aventuraba debajo de sus bragas para tocar directamente la piel de su trasero, recordó que no tenía pantalones pero tampoco se preocupó, le agradaba la osada caricia, además para lo que seguía sus pantalones solo estorbarían.

Naruto viendo que Zoey aceptaba sus avances volvió a unir su boca con la chica, el beso era lujuriosos y mostraba un hambre que solo se saciaría con una sola cosa, sabiendo que era se levantó del suelo con la chica en brazos, las piernas de Zoey de inmediato se abrazaron a su cintura, depositándola en la lavadora Zoey lanzo un pequeño gemido al sentir el frio metal en su trasero, Naruto aprovecho y dejo la boca de Zoey para ir a su cuello el cual comenzó a lamer y chupar.

Zoey solo podía apretar sus labios para no dejar salir esos gemidos que ansiaban ser escuchados, de pronto vio como Naruto levanto su top y palpo sus decentes pechos acariciándolos suavemente. Ella no era una experta en esto, lo hacía por instinto, lo que sabía del sexo era por revistas y un video que les mostraron sus amigas de la escuela antes de graduarse, su único novio ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo como lo que le hacia Naruto ahora, su padre lo había ahuyentado al saber de la relación.

Otro gemido salió de su boca al sentir como ahora Naruto tocaba la entrada de su vagina por encima de la tela de sus bragas, ella solo pudo responder llevando sus manos a la cintura del Uzumaki para desabrochar la correa de sus pantalones, así como también desabrocharlos y bajar el cierre.

-Continúa… por favor… Mmmm- pidió sintiendo que ahora Naruto metía su mano debajo de sus bragas e insertaba un dedo en su ya mojada vagina -se… se gentil… yo… yo no eh- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el beso que Naruto le había dado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- dijo notando como había tocado con su dedo la barrera que marcaba como virgen a Zoey.

Zoey solo bajo la chaqueta de Naruto un poco buscando quitar la ropa que consideraba innecesaria para ese momento, cayendo al suelo Naruto solo se quedó con la camiseta, no habiendo marcha atrás la miro a los ojos recibiendo un cabeceo en afirmación, tomando las bragas por un lado Naruto tiro de ellas rompiéndolas dejando la intimidad de Zoey totalmente al descubierto, mirándolas las tiro a un lado, luego bajo sus pantalones un poco junto a su ropa interior y libero su miembro que ya estaba totalmente erecto.

Zoey solo pudo ver el miembro de Naruto con asombro, nunca había visto uno en persona, mucho menos tener uno dentro de su cuerpo, cosa que pasaría a continuación, acomodándose mejor para darle más accesibilidad sintió como la punta del miembro tocaba su vagina dando un roce que solo avivaba las llamas de la lujuria, solo bastaba un empujón y seria suya, el estaría dentro de su cuerpo y le haría el amor.

-Te amo- susurro la chica para sorpresa del Uzumaki, quien no pudo hacer nada ya que Zoey lo estaba besando.

Preparándose para introducirse dentro de ella se alineo listo para tomarla.

Todo esto hubiera pasado si no escucharan el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrase, parando sus acciones voltearon a la puerta que daba acceso a la tienda, escucharon la voz de Lois hablarle a Francis diciéndole algo sobre "que era necesario"

Viéndose interrumpidos se separaron muy a su pesar, pero no sin antes darse un beso acompañado de una caria en los senos por parte del Uzumaki, bajándola de la lavadora, Zoey comenzó a arreglarse, acomodando se top cerro su sudadera, mirando abajo vio sus bragas rotas cosa que la apeno, afortunadamente había tomado unas nuevas.

Naruto no pudo evitar ver a Zoey doblarse y tomar unas bragas nuevas de color blanco, con claridad pudo ver su intimidad aun húmeda, sintió como su miembro palpito, como quería tomarla ha mismo en esa misma posición, pero se contuvo no era el momento ni el lugar, tomando su uniforme lo metió en un lavadora y espero a que esta lo limpiara.

Zoey terminando de colocarse sus nuevas bragas tomo un mini short y se los puso, cubría su trasero y una pequeña parte de sus muslos, luego se puso unas botas (para aquellos que quieran saber cómo se ve ahora miren a Kat del DmC solo que con la capucha bajada o vayan a Steam a la workshop al apartado de Left 4 Dead 2 y vean el mob de Kat para Zoey ya que es tal cual como es) terminando de vestirse vio a Naruto colocar su uniforme en la lavadora, con sus hormonas ligeramente calmadas se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Naruto, si no fuese por la interrupción lo más seguro es que ahora ella estaría con Naruto en su interior mientras el empujaba su miembro dentro.

Caminado hacia él lo abrazo por la espalda, aun no se había puesto su chaqueta tasi que podía sentir sus músculos plenamente a través de la camiseta. Volteándose Naruto la miro para de inmediato besarla ella le correspondió uniendo se lengua con la de el a la vez que subía su pierna izquierda a la altura de sus cintura, al parecer aún las hormonas querían que pasara algo.

Deteniéndose se separaron y sin cruzar palabras esperaron que la ropa estuviese lista para luego pasarla a la secadora.

Teniendo su ropa lista y empacada en una bolsa hermética salieron a la sala de probadores, vieron como Lois estaba ajustándose la corbata, también había cambiado su ropa aunque los cambios en su habían sido mínimos a pesar de ser nueva, todo era igual solo algo nuevo había sido agregado y era el saco que ahora alisaba con la mano.

-Oh, hola chicos que tal me veo- pregunto el hombre al verlos pasar por la puerta.

-Como un ejecutivo mata zombis- respondió con algo de humor Zoey, se notaba que ahora estaba más alegre, al parecer su experiencia reciente le quito algo de peso a su mente.

Saliendo del probador escucharon la lluvia caer, tan sumidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que acaba de comenzar a llover, agradecieron que solamente Lois llegara al probador y no pasara directamente a la lavandería.

-Qué pasa con esa pinta Lois, acaso vas a una junta de accionistas- pregunto sarcásticamente Francis al velo vestir de esa forma tan formal.

-Que sea un apocalipsis zombi no quiere decir que vista como un vago Francis- respondió con simpleza.

-Y esto- pregunto Naruto viendo unas botellas de cervezas convertidas en molotov.

-La genial idea del ejecutivo y el anciano- señalo Francis a Lois -ni siquiera me consultaron para tomar botellas y llenarlas con alcohol que había recogido y hacer bombas, pirómanos de siquiátrico- refunfuño Francis recordando cómo le habían quitado las botellas de whisky y ron para hacer bombas molotov.

-Entiéndelo Francis con esto nos defenderemos si nos vemos apurados- le hablo Bill -así que mejor olvídalo y prepárate para salir- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Está lloviendo viejo, puede que a ti te quede poco tiempo pero yo no quiero morir por una neumonía- sus quejas entraron en saco roto, ya que vio como el grupo salía de la tienda, chasqueando la lengua no tuvo más opción que seguirlos.

Afuera la lluvia comenzaba a tomar fuerza, no sería una tormenta pero si sería fuerte, activando los laser de sus armas estos fueron visibles a través de las gotas que caían, no parecía haber rastro de infectados cerca, más adelante estaba una verja tumbada en el suelo se notaba que por ahí se habían ido.

-Están mas adelante- informó Zoey quien miraba por la mirilla de su rifle como a los lejos se podían ver las siluetas de los infectados quienes corrían por todos lados aun buscándolos -no creo que podamos ir por ahí-

-Busquemos otra ruta- dijo Naruto -por acá, no sé a dónde va, pero sin dudas es mejor que seguir adelante- dijo caminando hacia un callejón.

Caminando despacio miraban por todos los lados del callejón cada esquina incluso tejado, nada debía dejarse sin ver nunca podían saber si había algo observándolos desde arriba.

-Al parecer hay un refugio cerca- informo Lois mirando una lámina de madera la cual tenía el dibujo de una casa y una flecha que apuntaba en una dirección.

Siguiendo la guía no tardaron en ver el refugio, lo malo es que estaba atrás de una cerca que no podían cruzar ya que tenía alambre de espino arriba, la solución a eso fue una escalera que subía a un tejado, desde el cual podían acceder a otro tejado y poder saltar desde allí al otro lado de la cerca, la puerta del refugio era de metal y parecía reforzada diseñada para aguantar golpes, era una pena que nadie hubiese podido llegar y resguardase dentro.

Caminando hacia el refugio Naruto por un momento se perdió en sus recuerdos, Zoey, de alguna manera la chica lo había logrado atrapar, sin siquiera proponérselo Zoey se había ganado un espacio en su mente de forma permanente. Un fuerte golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, viendo a su atacante vio como era el mismo infectado que atraía las hordas, intento apuntarle pero de otro golpe logro desarmarlo, dándole una patada en el pecho Naruto hizo apartar al infectado, quiso recoger su arma pero noto como el infectado inflaba su pecho listo para gritar y atraer a la horda.

-¡Ni lo pienses infeliz!- grito Naruto llevando su mano a su espalda a la altura de su cintura tomando la pequeña escopeta, disparándole en el pecho evito que el problemático infectado gritara, disparando nuevamente le voló una pierna impidiéndole escapar, viéndolo arrastrase por el suelo Naruto se le acerco tirando de la corredera de su pequeña escopeta colocando otro cartucho -grita ahora- dijo disparándole directamente en la boca matándolo finalmente.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto Zoey quien corrió a su lado.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió tomando normal la preocupación de la chica debido a los eventos recientes.

-Je, pequeña pero mortal- comento Francis al ver el estado en que había quedado el infectado gritón -algún día pondré mis manos en ella- dijo viendo como Naruto se guardaba el arma.

-Suenas como un violador Francis- le dijo Bill choqueándolo completamente ya que realmente había sonado como un violador a la espera de su víctima.

Resguardándose en el refugio todos pensaron en que hacer, Riverside estaba totalmente perdido, no tenía sentido buscar personas en ese lugar, quizás en otro estado pero necesitarían un vehículo en buenas condiciones y una ruta sin bloqueos por donde salir.

-Cerca de aquí hay un parque de acampada, también hay un rio si podemos encontrar un bote o algo parecido podemos ir a la ciudad que está al otro lado del rio- les dijo Zoey -no sé si hay alguien ahí pero sin dudas es mejor que estar acá y esperar a que nos maten-

-Suena como una opción, deberíamos ver- apoyo Lois.

Viendo una escalera de mano que subía hacia el techo Naruto camino hacia ella, si llegaba al tejado podía ver hacia donde ir con claridad, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos donde solo Bill noto la ausencia del Uzumaki, viendo las escaleras supo dónde podría estar.

Acostado en el suelo del techo de nuevo la lluvia lo mojaba, no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado, además la lluvia estaba acabando y pronto estaría despejado, mirando por la mirilla de su rifle vio el panorama, el dedo en el gatillo estaba listo para apretarlo y disparar, escuchando a alguien caminar a su lado no se molestó en voltear a ver, sabía quién era.

-Que es lo que ves chico- pregunto Bill quien se tumbaba en el suelo junto a él.

-Juzga por ti mismo- respondió dándole el rifle para que mirase.

Bill tomo el rifle y miro por la potente mirilla, estaba apuntando directamente al rio que decía Zoey, al fondo se podía ver la ciudad, algunos helicópteros la sobrevolaban y algunos cazas lanzaban bombas, se notaba la presencia militar, si lograban cruzar y de algún modo llamar la atención de algún helicóptero estarían a salvo.

-Sí, parece que todavía hay actividad hay, quizás evacuan a los pocos superviviente- dijo Naruto -ahora escucha el Hummbie de la carretera- señalo Naruto al vehículo.

Bill bajo la mirilla apuntando al vehículo, no sabía que quería decir el chico hasta que lo escucho "A quien pueda escucharnos, somos Amanda y John Slater. Tenemos una barca de pesca anclada en Riverside" la voz era la de un hombre y salía de la radio del vehículo.

-Eso ayudara- dijo Bill sabiendo que las probabilidades eran una en un millón.

-Ahora mira hacia el rio- haciendo caso Bill apunto al rio a lo lejos -acerca la mira- Bill al momento lo hizo y vio la embarcación -fíjate ahora- dijo Naruto acercando más la mirilla dejando ver claramente a las personas que estaban allí.

Bill con claridad podía ver a unas personas en el barco, dos caminando mientras otras dos parecían estar sentadas en el suelo, sin previo aviso el hombre de pie saco un arma y le disparo en la cabeza a uno que estaba sentado para luego amenazar al otro.

-Qué diablos- se dijo Bill para luego ver al hombre dispararle al que quedaba matándolo, luego vio como los registraban para luego tirarlos al rio.

-Parece ser que son carroñeros, antes de que llegaras eran cuatro los que los acompañaban- le dijo mientras Bill apretaba los dientes.

-Bastardos- gruño quiso apretar el gatillo y matar al tipo pero sabía que no podía darle estaba muy lejos se necesitaba mucha precisión y maestría, tal vez Naruto lograría darle a esa distancia pero tampoco estaba seguro.

-Quizás podemos usarlos- dijo tomando la atención del anciano -si queremos salir de aquí tendremos que llamarlos, una vez que nos recojan estaremos en ventaja, somos más y estamos armados, además sabemos lo que hacen, en ultimas estancia si la cosa pinta querer salirse de control nos aremos cargo- le dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero como llegamos al rio- pregunto.

-Regresa la mirilla y mira detrás de esa casa creo que ese es el parque que menciono Zoey- dijo señalando la dirección para que Bill pudiera ver.

-Santo dios- murmuro viendo que el parque estaba plagado de infectados pudo ver un brazo de un Tank además de unos cuantos Boomers y hunters -es el único camino- pregunto recibiendo un cabeceo en afirmación -como planeas que crucemos todo eso, se necesitaría un tanque- dijo.

-No tenemos un tanque pero tenemos el Hummbie, arriba tiene una ametralladora del calibre 50, y apuesto que el tanque está lleno y esos vehículos no necesitan llave se encienden con un botón- informo -montémonos y llamemos, si nos responden y vienen a buscarnos yo manejare hasta la orilla, ustedes solo encárguense de mantenerlos a raya-

-Es arriesgado- dijo Bill mirando a los infectados.

-Como todo lo que hacemos, si todo sale bien estaremos más cerca de estar a salvo en una base- dijo tomando de nuevo el rifle -baja y diles lo que haremos, una vez que llamen me das una señal de si nos van a recoger yo bajare después de hacer algo- dijo mientras lanzaba una cuerda que llegaba al suelo.

Aceptando el plan Bill bajo a informales lo que habían planeado, Naruto no tardo en ver como como el grupo salía por la puerta de adelante y corría al Hummbie.

-Hay alguien ahí- pregunto Francis tomando la radio.

-¿Hola? A quien sea que haya hablado, somos Amanda y John Slater. Vamos a la base militar, rio arriba. Podemos recogerlos en diez minutos si van a la cabaña en el parque de Riverside. Ármense y prepárense, hay infectados cerca. No quiero que la buena voluntad de recogerlos nos cueste la vida- dijo el hombre por la radio.

-Ok, solo ven y llévanos, nosotros nos encargamos de esos vampiros- respondió Francis colgando la llamada -listo gente en diez minutos nos recogerán, ahora recemos para llegar vivos- dijo mientras Bill miraba al techo y le levantaba el pulgar a Naruto.

Naruto vio la interacción del grupo, cuando Bill le levanto el pulgar sabía que era la hora, mirando hacia el parque apunto a un Boomer, le hubiera gustado dispararle al Tank pero estaba fuera de ángulo. Disparando mato al Boomer el cual exploto rociando con su líquido al Tank, apuntando a otro Boomer disparo matándolo obteniendo el mismo resultado, el Boomer exploto bañando a los infectados cercanos, los que no habían sido rociados atacaron a los otros, el Tank se vio rápidamente abrumado, no pudiendo ver el desenlace, bajo por la cuerda y corrió hacia el vehículo.

-Todo listo- dijo entrando y presionando el botón de encendido, escuchar el motor volver a la vida fue un alivio -prepárense va a hacer un viaje movido- advirtió acelerando el vehículo el cual quemo neumático en el asfalto antes de avanzar.

Del otro lado de la casa los infectados tenían su propia guerra personal, el caos reino cuando los Boomers explotaron, el Tank hacia todo lo posible por quitarse a los que se le subían encima, otro grupo se mataban mutuamente entre mordidas y golpes.

De pronto la valla de madera que separaba la calle del parque se volvió mil pedazos cuando el vehículo militar pasó a través de ella, los infectados que estaban detrás de ella no tuvieron oportunidad cuando el vehículo los arroyo, adentrados más en la multitud de muertos Naruto los fue arroyando, mientras los demás disparaban por las ventanas.

-¡Bill a la 50 ahora!- grito atropellando a un Smoker, Bill asintió y se levando tomando la ametralladora para luego ver al Tank que luchaba con los demás.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- grito mientras disparaba al Tank.

Las balas de alto calibre perforaron la piel del gigante desgarrándolo completamente, conduciendo por todo el claro Naruto dio un par de vueltas arrollando a todo lo que estuviese en el medio, los demás disparaban a lo que podían, el vehículo se movía y no podían disparar precisamente solo se limitaban a disparan al grupo de muertos que pasaban por su rango de visión.

-¡Hunter!- grito Zoey quien estaba en el lado del copiloto al lado de Naruto.

El hunter salto hacia el vehículo estrellándose en el vidrio delantero quedando incrustado de cabeza, Naruto sacó su pistola y disparó un par de veces en la cabeza del hunter matándolo.

-¡Saca esa cosa de aquí!- exclamo Naruto al no poder ver gran cosa con el hunter muerto delante.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- grito Zoey levantando su pie y pateando al hunter en la cabeza sacándolo para que luego callera delante y fuese pisado por el vehículo.

Atrás Francis gritaba todo tipos de insultos mientras mataba a todo tipo de infectados, ese momento lo recordaría el resto de su vida, siempre y cuando saliera con vida claro está.

Teniendo suficiente Naruto condujo por el sendero que llevaba al muelle donde los recogerían, el sendero era estrecho, no estaba hecho para vehículos, pero como logro pasar arrollando a los infectados que estaban de frente.

-¡Ahí está la cabaña y el muelle!- señalo Lois haciendo a Naruto dirigirse en esa dirección.

Naruto simplemente se metió entre la arbolada para cortar camino, al salir se encontró de frente a la cabaña y también con un Tank que vigilaba la casa. El golpe fue tremendo, el Tank recibió el impacto directamente en el pecho. El vehículo militar siendo conocido por su fuerza y resistencia empujo al Tank hasta casi dentro de la casa, el musculoso se vio severamente herido, pero aun podía dar lucha, la daría si Bill le hubiese dado esa oportunidad, ya que lo apunto con la ametralladora y le disparo.

-¡La hostia! Si siguen vivos aguanten ya estamos llegando solo unos minutos más, los estamos viendo por los binoculares - le hablo el hombre identificado como John Slate por la radio.

-¡Es que acaso vas remando! ¡Apúrate o solo encontraras a cinco cadáveres en vez de a cinco supervivientes!- grito Naruto por la radio -todos, si pueden salgan, es hora de luchar- dijo saliendo del vehículo.

-Que la fiesta no pare- gruño Francis pateando la puerta y abrirla para poder salir.

Saliendo como pudieron el grupo entro a la cabaña, era de dos pisos, pero hecha de madera un infectado como un Tank la echaría abajo con facilidad, saliendo al pequeño balcón se prepararon para aguantar.

-Si todavía sirven esas molotov es hora de usarlas, quemen el maldito bosque- dijo Naruto disparando a los infectados que ya llegaban.

No perdiendo nada el grupo comenzó a lanzar varias molotov al bosque donde los infectados comenzaban a llegar, solo rezaron que la lluvia no hubiese mojado mucho la madera, el fuego no tardo en propagarse quemando buena parte de la zona.

-Por la derecha- dijo Lois disparando en dicha dirección.

A pesar del fuego las hordas que llegaban se abrían camino a través de las llamas sin importarle perder a algunos infectados.

-¡Una escupidora!- exclamo Bill disparándole antes de que lograra escupir ese acido.

Continuando disparando comenzaron a hacer mella en los infectados, no parecían tantos ahora, el fuego ayudo en mucho y aun podían verse como algunos se retorcían entre las llamas al querer pasar por el bosque. El sonido de una bocina los hizo mirar al rio, el barco estaba llegando y se dirigía al pequeño muelle.

-¡Rápido en marcha!- grito Zoey saltando desde el balcón al suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar una gran piedra que había salido del bosque en llamas.

Mirando hacia el fuego el grupo vio a un Tank enorme salir en llamas, golpeándose el pecho como un gorila corrió hacia la cabaña. El grupo salto abajo para luego dispararle al Tank que a toda velocidad se estrelló contra la cabaña haciéndole un agujero enorme.

-¡Ahora! Todos al muelle y prepárense para saltar al barco- les dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el muelle, por la velocidad del barco este no planeaba detenerse, lo que quería decir que debían saltar cuando pasara cerca.

Corriendo detrás del Uzumaki no prestaron atención a como la casa se venía abajo por culpa del Tank que lanzaba golpes para poder salir de Tank reducido espacio. Llegando al muelle vieron como el barco llegaba a toda velocidad, esperando el momento justo saltaron a la popa del barco cayendo dentro, bueno casi todos.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Quien sea ayúdeme!- gritaba Francis sosteniéndose de la baranda con medio cuerpo afuera del barco.

Ayudando al hombre a subir mientras pataleaba como un gato, vieron como la cabaña se terminaba de caer encima del Tank el cual gritaba en rabia pura muestras se quemaba al igual que el bosque.

Un pitido llamo la atención de todos, el sonido venia de la mochila de Naruto, abriéndola Naruto vio que el maletín encendía la luz verde, abriéndolo para encenderlo vio como la señal subía al máximo, y daba comunicación.

-¡Detén el barco!- grito al señor que capitaneaba el barco.

-Que… que sucede- grito el señor.

-Solo detenlo- repitió mientras tecleaba y se colocaba los audífonos.

-Que sucede muchacho- pregunto Bill.

-Tengo señal con el satélite de Japón, puedo comunicarme ahora, hemos recorrido tanto que intersectamos el recorrido del satélite y acortamos el tiempo de espera- explicó - _aquí el teniente Naruto Uzumaki del ejército japonés a quien me escuche conteste por favor, repito, Aquí el teniente Naruto Uzumaki del ejército japonés a quien me escuche conteste por favor_ \- repitió.

Todos vieron como Naruto hablaba en su lengua materna, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien respondió.

- _Recibido, dijo teniente Naruto Uzumaki_ \- pregunto una voz claramente femenina.

- _Afirmativo, Teniente Naruto Uzumaki, operativo enviado a norte américa por CEDA y el gobierno japonés_ \- dijo con algo de alegría en su voz al escuchar a alguien de su propio país.

Bill miraba todo esto pero a la vez también vigilaba a la pareja que manejaba el barco, en una esquina podía ver claramente rastros de una mancha roja y sabia claramente cuál era su procedencia.

- _Recibido quiere que le comunique con el alto mando_ \- pregunto la mujer al otro lado.

- _Hágalo tengo información nueva que enviar_ \- paso un minuto cuando la pantalla de del portátil se dividió en varios cuadros mostrando a varios generales y a un conocido doctor - _saludos generales, doctor Yung_ \- saludo recibiendo un saludo por igual - _señores en estos momentos estoy enviando información de la infección y su mataciones, no será mucho pero quizás sirva para algo_ \- dijo mientras tecleaba y aparecía una barra de carga que rápidamente se llenó.

Todos los generales y el doctor miraron la pantalla a su lado y vieron los videos de los muertos mutados desde la perspectiva de la cámara en el arma Naruto.

- _Abominable_ \- susurro un general - _doctor puede hacer algo con estos datos de su colega el doctor Silva_ \- pregunto al doctor.

- _Más que eso, con estos datos puedo crear prototipos de vacunas y los diferentes medios en que se propaga esta enfermedad_ \- respondió mientras se ajustaba los lentes

- _Excelente pangase a trabajar en ello inmediatamente y no pare hasta erradicar esta plaga_ \- ordeno dando un golpe a su escritorio.

Despidiéndose las comunicaciones fueron cortándose hasta solo quedar una.

- _General_ \- dijo Naruto viendo al hombre de edad mayor, su cabello aunque corto mostraba rastros de tonos rojos con algunas canas.

- _Mi nieto no necesita llamarme así cuando estamos solos_ \- dijo mostrando una cara de alegría al saber que su familia estaba viva aun contra todo pronóstico - _lo siento muchacho, creí que estabas muerto es ese país primero tu madre y luego creí perderte a ti_ \- la vos del hombre se fue quebrando poco a poco.

- _Abuelo, estoy bien no lo dije a los demás, pero soy inmune a esta enfermedad_ \- le dijo mostrando su herida habiendo ampliar los ojos al anciano.

- _Un guerrero al fin y al cabo, ni esa enfermedad pudo detenerte, tus hijos serán fuertes, espero que estés aquí para verlos nacer_ \- dijo confundiendo a su nieto.

- _A que te refieres_ \- pregunto y algo le decía que no quería saber la respuesta.

- _Veras_ \- la cara del hombre mayor se puso seria - _cuando el consejo vio tu demora y las noticias de Norteamérica cada vez eran perores, ellos decidieron que sería bueno para la familia principal dejar unos herederos_ \- Naruto supo muy bien a que se refería.

Con la tecnología moderna, los consejeros al ver que perdían a alguien importante de la familia inseminaban artificialmente a una mujer clan cuidadosamente elegida con el esperma previamente guardado de esa persona.

- _A quien eligieron_ \- pregunto sintiéndose algo mareado, de pronto se había enterado que una mujer esperaba a su hijo - _quien es la mujer que lleva a mi hijo_ -

- _Mujeres_ \- corrigió - _son dos, ellas mismas pidieron ser las madres de tus hijos, incluso hicieron el voto de castidad, después de todo ustedes ya fueron íntimos antes de tu partida según me dijo una de ellas_ \- esas palabras fueron un disparo a su cabeza.

De pronto las imágenes de la noche anterior a su partida a los estados unidos llenaron su mente, tres cuerpos en una cama, los gemidos, las suplicas y las pieles rosándose, como tomo la pureza de ambas y las hizo sus mujeres, recordaba cada detalle y sobre todo a las dos mujeres con las que se había acostado.

- _Te refieres a…_ \- dejo las palabras en el aire sin atreverse a mencionarlas.

- _Karin Uzumaki y Tayuya Uzumaki… tus primas_ \- completo el hombre mayor su vos era una mescla entre alegría y enojo, alegría al saber que el clan tendría a unos herederos con la sangre más pura y enojo por como surgieron las cosas, acostándose a escondidas gozando los placeres de la carne antes del matrimonio, era algo muy mal visto entre integrantes del clan más en específico las mujeres, era una fortuna que ambas chicas fuesen sus protegidas desde que se enteró del acto que consumaron el trio.

- _Cuando pueden venir a buscarme_ \- pregunto desviando el tema.

- _No sabemos_ \- respondió - _las comunicaciones con los norteamericanos fueron cortadas cuando se enteraron que su equipo médico fallo en encontrar una solución para la enfermedad_ \- informo apretando sus puños, saber que su nieto estaba vivo, el único heredero de su familia a parte de esas dos nuevas criaturas que aún no nacían estaba vivo y no poder ir a buscarlo era por demás frustrante - _no te preocupes, trataremos de restablecer las comunicaciones, no permitiré que te quedes en ese infierno, un Uzumaki no abandona a otro Uzumaki_ \- dijo solemnemente .

Naruto simplemente agacho la cabeza y se despidió apagando el portátil y cerrando el maletín.

-No quiero ser un entrometido, pero que paso- pregunto Lois.

-Una buena y dos malas- dijo captando la atención de todos -los datos recién enviados pueden servir para elaborar algunos prototipos de vacunas contra el virus que nos azota y si son efectivas sintetizarlas para su posterior uso- dijo trayendo alegría al hombre y a los demás -la mala, que Japón y los estados unidos congelaron la comunicación y no pueden extraerme- dijo.

-Viejo eso es malo- dijo Francis al saber que el chico no saldría del país -espera dijiste dos y nos contaste solo una cual es la siguiente-

-Seré padre de dos hijos, de dos mujeres diferentes-

La incredibilidad se dibujó en la cara de todos, y más aún en la cara de cierta chica que ahora miraba fijamente al Uzumaki a la vez que el la miraba, esto iba a ser duro de explicar a ella.

* * *

!TADAAAA! capitulo finalizado, espero lo apoyen mas que el capirulo anterior, enserio... solo un cometario, eso me golpeo directamente en el kokoro, apoyen y en el capitulo siguiente seguramente necesiten transfucionesde sangre, si me entienden.

se despide: AlejandroV


	5. Those we left behind

**GEheheheheheh... porque me rio asi diran, pues... por que complace complacerlos, al menos ciertas personas de mente categoria M. pero no dire nada mas solo lean y luego crucifiquenme como algunos hacen.**

* * *

 **those we left behind**

-Así que te vas de misión a Norteamérica- fue la voz a su espalda mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia.

Mirando atrás vio a una chica más o menos de su edad, su cabellera era le llegaba hasta su espalda era una mescla entre liso y rebelde pero lo más destacable era el color carmesí de sus hebras, haciendo juego con su cabellera estaban sus ojos igualmente carmesí, usaba lentes de montura color vino tinto, no había rastro de maquillaje de ningún tipo en su cara, era como tal una belleza natural, ese uniforme militar apenas y disimulaba su cuerpo, largas piernas con caderas perfectas, una cintura delgada, si bien sus pechos no se apreciaban bien allí estaban, una copa c.

-Sabes que ahora mismo esa parte del mundo está en caos- dijo otra mujer al lado de la pelirroja.

La chica era de la misma edad que la otra, su cabellera llegaba hasta su cintura era lisa enteramente y al igual que la otra de color carmesí, sus ojos marrones lo miraban seriamente, al igual que su acompañante el uniforme no hacía nada para ocultar su bello cuerpo, piernas altas y finamente moldeadas, caderas perfectas y cintura delgada, sus pechos copa D se marcaban bien e invitaban a cualquiera a observarlos.

-Karin, Tayuya- las nombro a ambas en orden de llegada -no se preocupen no será nada que no pueda manejar, solo llevare información y volveré- dijo saliendo de la academia, era de noche mañana mismo a esa misma partirá a Norteamérica en una misión, la CEDA le había le había pedido al gobierno enviar información urgente a su central en ese país.

-Sabemos perfectamente que puedes manejarlo, solo nos preocupamos por tu vida idiota- comento Tayuya caminando a su lado en dirección a la casa del varón Uzumaki.

Naruto simplemente camino en un agradable silencio hacia su casa, estaba junto al acantilado dando una vista más que privilegia del mar, sus primas solo mostraban su preocupación, y era natural, en estos momentos estados unidos estaba siendo atacado por una plaga nunca antes vista.

Tayuya siempre fue para él una hermana mayor, una mujer en extremo estricta y seria, la mujer que lo colocaba en cintura si se descarriaba un poco, se molestaba con facilidad en especial cuando se enteraba que había llevado una mujer que usualmente eran cadetes de la academia o de otra que estaba de visita su casa para tener sexo con ellas, eso la irritaba, pero dentro de esa coraza dura estaba una chica que se preocupaba por él y en extremo dulce.

Karin era también algo estricta en especial con el orden, le molestaba cualquier desorden en la casa, los tres vivían allí así que para ella le era normal verlo con mujeres ajenas al clan, pero al contrario de Tayuya no lo regañaba, lo amaba mucho como para hacerlo, después de todo ya habían cruzado la línea, no habían tenido sexo, pero en algunas noches ambos dormían justos y dejaban llevar, besos y caricias y alguna cosa sucia, pero sabían cuando parar usualmente lo hacían cuando él estaba a punto de hacerla suya, no era que no quisieran solo que las normal del clan le exigían a Karin estar casada con él para hacerlo.

Terminado de cenar Naruto se sentó en el sofá de su sala, vistiendo nada más que un pantalón holgado y una camiseta, encendió el televisor gigante frete a él, de inmediato lo primero que vio fueron las noticias, todas hablaban de estados unidos y como era azotado por una enfermedad que parecía salir de una película de ficción, gente rabiosa que ataca a otra personas, muertos que caminaban, parecía tan irreal.

Sintiendo a alguien sentarse a su lado vio Karin sentarse y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, vestía un negligé de un tono rosa pastel, la fina tela dejaba ver sus senos copa C, mirando abajo podía ver la falta de ropa interior.

-Estas seguro de ir, no hay vergüenza si no quieres hacerlo- dijo la pelirroja mirando las noticas donde un hombre aparentemente muerto se levantaba del suelo para atacar un policía y morderle el cuello.

-Es mi deber- respondió mientras la levantaba y la colocaba en sus piernas quedando de lado.

-Un deber que puede alejarte de nuestro lado- mirando a su lado vio a Tayuya en el marco de puerta, también vestía un negligé pero de color negro, sus senos copa D eran perfectamente visible a través de la tela, pero a cambio de su hermana si llevaba ropa interior, una bragas negras con encajes.

Sentándose a su lado la pelirroja Tayuya miro a su hermana en las piernas de su primo, sin temor besaba su pecho mientras era correspondida con besos en su cabeza.

-No pasara nada, solo llegare entregare el paquete y regrese- dijo viendo como su prima mayor apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tú y tu unidad casi mueren hace dos días cuanto esas cosas atacaron en el puerto- le dijo mientras recordaba cómo se enteró que su amado primo casi moría en una emboscada cuando se le envió a eliminar a esas cosas en un puerto de Japón.

-Cuídate por favor- pidió Karin mirando a la cara de Naruto para luego darle un pequeño beso en su boca -te amo, no te atrevas a dejarme ahora- dijo volviéndolo a besar.

A su lado Tayuya solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo, no era secreto para ella que su hermana menor mantenía una relación con su primo, así como tampoco era secreto para su hermana que ella también amaba a Naruto, de pronto su mirada bajo a sus muslos donde la mano de Naruto jugaba con ellos.

-Que haces- susurro algo apenada por la osada caricia.

-Solo lo que quieres- respondió separándose de Karin para mirarle a los ojos a la vez que su mano subía hasta el trasero de la pelirroja mayor.

-No soy una de esas putas de la academia con las que te revuelcas- susurro acercando su cara hacía el rostro de Naruto.

-Lo se eres alguien especial- le dijo cortando la distancia haciendo suyos sus labios.

Karin solo pudo ver como su hermana mayor besaba a su pareja, sonrió sabía de la química que surgía entre ambos, eran como un matrimonio en algunas ocasiones, y la partida de Naruto solo hizo que ambos se entregaran al otro, no queriendo quedarse atrás la pelirroja menor comenzó a besar el cuello expuesto de Naruto.

-Mmmm- gimió Karin al sentir como la mano de Naruto se metía entre sus piernas y jugaba directamente con su vagina la cual se mojaba ante la excitación.

Naruto son su brazo libre abrazo a Tayuya, su mano libre con gran maestría corrió los tirantes de la prenda femenina dejado los senos al aire, tomado uno con su mano comenzó a palparlo y masajearlo, Tayuya solo podía gemir mientras lo besaba, muchas veces soñó en estar en esta situación, claro sacando a Karin de la escena, pero no importaba, no le importaba romper las reglas del clan, no importaba que la tacharan de puta, hoy se entregaría al hombre que amaba, hoy junto a su hermana se convertirían en su mujer.

Karin solo pudo jadear más al sentir como Naruto introducía un dedo seguido de otro en su intimidad, vio cómo su hermana le quitaba la camiseta a Naruto dejando su pecho al descubierto, queriendo más Karin se separó de Naruto y bajo hasta la altura de sus pantalones, con prisa tomo los pantalones junto a la ropa interior y comenzó a bajarlos, el miembro erecto casi golpeo se cara, tirando los pantalones en alguna dirección indefinida volvió su atención al miembro erecto frente a ella.

Separándose del beso Tayuya miro hacia abajo donde Karin comenzaba a lamer el miembro de Naruto, quitándose con rapidez sus bragas dejo su intimidad expuesta al Uzumaki.

Naruto vio a su prima despojarse de la prenda inferior, sabiendo lo que quería se acostó en el sofá, Karin en ningún momento dejo de lamer su pene, tomado a Tayuya de la cintura la levanto para luego depositarla justo encima de su rostro.

-Aaaahhhh- gimió en voz alta la pelirroja de ojos café al sentía como la lengua de Naruto invadía su intimidad.

Naruto al oírla gemir continuo su trabajo, introduciendo más su lengua comenzó a moverla en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar cada punto clave de placer en ella, no tardó en encontrar algunos y mucho menos en enfocarse en ellos, la pelirroja solo podía gemir, esto era mejor que masturbarse pensando en él, cada vez que escuchaba a esas mujeres gemir cuando su primo las traía a su casa para tener sexo, cada vez que hoy a su hermana gemir y pedir más, se preguntaba que se sentía y ahora lo descubría, no podía esperar a que la tomara completamente, que la hiciera gemir fuerte, que la hiciera gritar su nombre, y que la llenara con su semilla, que la embarazara con su bebe.

Naruto solo pudo gemir al sentir como su miembro era tragado completamente por Karin, su prima siempre que tenían algún tipo de intimidad lo hacía, sabía que disfrutaba de ese trato y se esforzaba en complacerlo, subiendo sus manos de la cadera de Tayuya fue a sus pechos, esos hermosos y prefectos pechos redondos y firmes, jugo con ellos dando especial trato a los pezones rosados que ya estaban duros.

Tayuya no podía creer lo que sentía, si esto era lo que sentía su hermana cada vez que Naruto y ella estaban solos entendía por qué ella gritaba y gemía tan alto en las noches, sin darse cuenta sus caderas comenzaron un movimiento lento y rítmico de atrás hacia delante, Naruto literalmente devoraba su vagina, de pronto sintió como sus paredes apretaban la lengua de su amante, su orgasmo estaba pronto a llegar.

Karin solo podía oír a su hermana mayor gemir cada vez más alto, no la culpaba, Naruto sabía lo que hacía cada vez que se disponía a dar sexo oral, sabía que su hermana ya la alcanzaba su orgasmo, también sintió como el pene de Naruto se hinchaba, acelerando los movimientos de cabeza comenzó a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido.

-¡Uhg!- gimió Naruto ahogadamente aun devorando la vagina de su nueva amante, so había corrido y sentía como Karin chupada y tragaba cada gota de su semen.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Aaaahhhh!- grito la pelirroja soltando todo sus jugos en la boca de Naruto.

Karin solo sintió los fuertes disparos de semen en su boca, esta era su parte favorita de momento, saber que le había dado placer a su amado, como siempre la cantidad era mucha, tragaba todo lo que podía, finalmente los disparos cesaron dejando su boca llena, levantándose vio como Tayuya caía de espalda dejando su rostro muy cerca del miembro de Naruto, aun con la boca llena con el semen de su amante Karin acerco su cara hacia su hermana.

Tayuya solo se había dejado caer de espalda, ese fue el mejor orgasmo que jamás había sentido, mirando a su lado vio el aun erecto miembro de Naruto, un impulso la hizo sacar su lengua y darle una lamida, el sabor era raro, no desagradable, pero raro, quiso continuar pero su hermana tomo su rostro con sus manos y la hizo mirarla, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando Karin la beso en los labios, no fue superficial, fue intenso sintió su lengua buscar la suya y más que eso sintió el sabor del semen de Naruto en su paladar, su hermana le estaba dando un beso con el comportaría la esencia del hombre que amaba, cerrando los ojos simplemente se dejó llevar.

Respirando pesadamente Naruto miro hacia donde había caído Tayuya, su excitación se elevó al ver a sus dos primas compartir un beso por demás húmedo, veía con claridad como sus lenguas jugaban al separarse levemente.

Sin poder contenerse hoy rompería las reglas, hoy tomaría a esas dos mujeres, las haría suyas y nada lo impediría, levantándose tomo a cada una de la cintura y las guio a su cuarto, en las escaleras el resto de la ropa fue desechada mientras compartían besos húmedos, al llegar a la habitación lanzo a cada una en su cama, su cama era una matrimonial hecha por encargo, era grande con un claro propósito aparte de dar comodidad.

Karin al caer boca arriba vio a Naruto subir a la cama, sabía lo que pasaría, hoy por fin la haría suya, abriendo sus piernas mostro su intimidad a su amante, Naruto simplemente se dejó caer en la vagina de su futura mujer.

-Aaaahhhh- gimió al sentir como Naruto insertaba su lengua en su vagina, de inmediato ataco sus puntos débiles con gran maestría -N-Naruto- gimió para luego ver a su hermana mayor acostarse a su lado y besarla.

Guiada por el placer que nublaba su mente Tayuya ataco a su hermana besándola salvajemente, la boca de su hermana era suave al igual que su lengua, separándose un momento ataco los senos, al igual que los suyos eran firmes y de piel suave. Karin simplemente gemía ante el trato combinado de Naruto y Tayuya, no queriendo ser desagradecida con su hermana llevo su mano a la intimidad de ella para meter un dedo y moverlo.

Karin no tardó en llegar al orgasmo al igual que su hermana, sudada y jadeante sentía como el ardor en su interior no se calmaba, necesitaba algo y Naruto estaba a punto de dárselo, separando a las hermanas Naruto vio a los ojos a Karin mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-Karin- susurro -estas segura- pregunto, no quería mancillarla que fuese juzgada si los consejeros se enteraban.

La respuesta de Karin solo fue envolver su cintura con sus piernas, sus intimidades ahora solo se paraban por unos escasos milímetros y en ocasiones se rozaban.

-Hazlo… tómame… vuélveme tu mujer- pidió jadeando la pelirroja de ojos rojos.

Naruto asintió y se acercó alineando correctamente su miembro, empujando un poco comenzó a adéntrense en el interior de Karin, sintió su incomodidad cuando logro meter la punta, Naruto no se creía a sí mismo el súper dotado del siglo, pero podía decir con seguridad que su miembro era grande, veinte centímetros le daban esa seguridad, resistiendo el impulso de empujar su miembro aguardo, besándola espero la señal de su amante, señal que llego cuando ella lo atrajo aún más con sus piernas, entonces de un solo golpe entro totalmente en ella.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- grito Karin al sentir la invasión del pene de Naruto en su vagina, lo sabía Naruto había tomado su pureza, se había convertido en su mujer -Aaaahhhh- volvió a gemir al sentirlo retirarse para luego volver a entrar.

-Karin- susurro con dificultad Naruto al sentir la estreches de su ahora mujer -eres magnifica- gruño empujando su miembro para luego sacarlo levemente y volver a empujar.

-N-Naruto- siguió gimiendo Karin -mas… continua así…- pidió besando a su amante.

Tayuya solo podía ver a su hermana gemir, vio cómo se convertía en la mujer de Naruto, vio como él se adentraba en ella, vio como sangraba al darle su pureza a su hombre, la vio gemir y pedirle más y vio como Naruto la complacía.

Dejando ya la delicadeza de lado, Naruto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, sus embestidas ahora eran profundas y veloces, se adentraba completamente chocando su pelvis contra la de Karin, quería escucharla gritar, que gritara de placer y que gritara que le pertenecía.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!... ¡sigue!… ¡Naruto!...- gritaba la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza -¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!- grito a todo pulmón como si quisiera que todos en la isla la escucharan.

-Eres mía- dijo moviéndose más fuerte sobre ella -tú serás mi mujer… me darás hijos… y todas las noches me complacerás en la cama- gruñía dando estocadas salvajes y profundas.

-¡SI! ¡SI!... ¡Soy tuya!...- dijo gimiendo al borde del orgasmo -¡Te daré todos los hijos que quieras!- gimió separándose de él dándole más libertad de movimiento -¡Y todas las noches me entregare a ti! ¡Estas dentro! ¡Estas dentro! ¡Aaaahhhh!- dijo no aguantando su orgasmo al sentir como Naruto invadía su vientre.

Naruto lo supo Karin se había corrido en un monumental orgasmo, pero había un problema el seguía sin llegar al suyo, de rodillas en la cama continuo embistiéndola, a su lado Tayuya se acercaba, mirándola esta solo se acercó y comenzó a besarlo, el beso era hambriento y muy vulgar.

Tayuya sin importarle su hermana se colocó cobre su vientre quedando frente a Naruto, los besos continuaron mientras él seguía embistiendo de forma bestial a su hermana, como si quisiera recalcarle que era ahora que era suya podía hacer lo que quería con ella. Gimió al sentir como Naruto introducía su dedo en su vagina.

Dando unas últimas embestidas Naruto comenzó a correrse dentro de su amante, fue liberador, nunca se había sentido así, llenarla con su semen, marcarla como suya no tenía comparación en este mundo, nunca fue tan salvaje en el sexo mucho menos con una virgen.

-Ahora házmelo a mí- dijo una jadeante Tayuya bañando con su orgasmo la mano de su amante -márcame como tuya, no seas suave, dómame, viólame, hazme lo que quieras- dijo entregándose por completo a su amado.

Naruto solo pudo besarla, separándose del interior de Karin vio cómo su entrada dejaba salir un poco de semen mesclado con un pequeño tinte rojo, la vio totalmente extasiada, dejándola tomo a Tayuya y la acostó en la cama, separando sus piernas se colocó entre ellas.

-Te tomare, te volveré mía y no habrá marcha atrás- dijo moviendo su miembro por todo lo largo de la vagina de Tayuya.

-Hazlo… no me importa las consecuencias… al igual que Karin seré tu mujer… y te daré hijos- dijo entre gemidos al sentir como el miembro erecto de su amante poco a poco entraba en ella.

-Que así sea- dijo embistiendo de golpe tomando la virginidad de Tayuya.

-Mmmm- apretando sus dientes Tayuya sintió como su pureza era tomada, no era el dolor que había escuchado de algunas mujeres, fue para ella la misma sensación de un rasguño profundo.

Tomándose su tiempo ambos solo se dedicaban a besarse mientras recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, explorando cada rincón y memorizarlo para siempre, sintiendo que ya era hora Naruto comenzó a embestir suavemente, Tayuya era dura y muy cerrada con la gente, le gustaba decir las cosas sin rodeos y rara vez mostro sumisión a alguien, pero allí estaba debajo de él, jadeando suavemente, entregada totalmente a su voluntad.

-Mmmm… eres mía- dijo apretando sus dientes, el interior de Tayuya era sin dudas magnifico.

-Si… ahora soy tuya- susurro para luego besarlo suavemente -continua- pidió dejándose hacer por su amante.

Naruto simplemente la complació, separándose de ella comenzó a subir de intensidad las embestidas, y no pararía hasta que ella llegara a la cumbre del placer junto con él.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!- eran los gemidos de la pelirroja, sentir a su amado en su interior era lo mejor, y no importaba cuantas veces tendría que hacerlo con él en esa noche pero ella quedaría embarazada.

A su lado saliendo de su aturdimiento post orgásmico, Karin solo pudo ver a su hermana mayor, jadeando mientras arqueaba la espalda en busca de sentir más profundo al que sería el padre de sus hijos.

Acercándose a Tayuya, Karin quedo a su lado, aprovechándose que esa noche al igual que las muchas que vendrían en un futuro, ella dejo de lado los tabúes y comenzó a besarla como ya había hecho antes, los jadeos de su hermana le permitían irrumpir con su lengua en su boca, posteriormente se fue a sus senos donde los lamio y luego comenzó a mamarlos y debes en cuando morder ligeramente los duros pezones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue!- grito Tayuya al sentir como Naruto se movía más fuertemente e introducía más a fondo su miembro -¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Entraste! ¡Llegaste dentro!- grito con la mirada perdida al sentir como Naruto entraba en su vientre.

Naruto sabía que esa era la señal de que pronto el orgasmo de la pelirroja mayor llegaría, sentía sus paredes vaginales apretar su hombría, mirando a ambas pelirrojas compartir de nuevo un beso tomo del cabello a Karin y tiro hacia el levantándola.

Karin sintió como Naruto la tomaba de su cabello para luego tirar con fuerza, en otro momento le habría dolido, pero en ese momento no había ningún dolor solo placer, levantada a la altura del Uzumaki este la beso apasionadamente, sus lenguas bailaban en sintonía de la otra mientras Naruto daba embestidas cada vez más profundas al sentir como pronto se correría.

-¡AHG!- Naruto gimió entre el beso al vez que dio una última embestida entrando completamente en Tayuya para luego correrse y llenar su vientre con su semen.

Tayuya al sentir el cálido líquido en su interior no pudo contener su orgasmo, podía sentir como su vientre era llenado con la esencia de su amante.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- gimió la pelirroja tan alto como pudo al sentir como su orgasmo la alcanzaba.

Naruto pasado unos segundos vio su acto consumado, las había hecho suyas y aunque aún no fuese algo oficial, ellas ya se habían convertido en sus mujeres, esto probablemente traería consecuencias tanto para el como para ellas, pero por ahora no pensaría en eso, solo volvió a besar a Karin mientras retiraba su miembro de interior de Tayuya quien solo gimió al sentir el rose entre sus sensibles pliegues.

Tomando a Karin la deposito encima de su jadeante hermana, ambas se miraron sus pechos se aplastaban con los de la otra y sus duros pezones daban una agradable sensación, levantándola un poco Naruto volvió a penetrar a Karin llegando directamente a su vientre.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- gimió la menor de las pelirrojas, sentía las manos de Naruto en su cadera tomándola para fortalecer sus movimientos -hermana- dijo dentro de un gemido al sentir como su hermana mayor tomaba sus pechos para llevarlos a su boca.

Naruto solo podía embestir a su primer amante la cual comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas. El sonido de la piel chocando con otra piel era por demás excitante aún más al ver como ambas hermanas se abrazaban y compartían un húmedo beso.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- gritaba su nombre -¡Más! ¡Más!- pidió sintiendo como su hermana volvía a centrase en sus senos.

-Maldición… eres… muy apretada- gruño en placer Naruto al sentir la estreches de Karin que solo aumentaba.

Siguiendo con sus embestidas se dejó caer sobre ambas mujeres, besando del hombro de Karin hizo que esta se separara de su hermana y volteara a verlo, aprovechando beso a la pelirroja menor en los labios, separándose después de un rato miro más abajo donde Tayuya los miraba con ojos totalmente llenos de deseo, acercándose también la beso.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi!- gimió en voz alta al sentir de nuevo como llegaba a su final -¡Aaaahhhh!- y al final su liberación llego cuando Naruto comenzó a llenar de nuevo su interior con su semen.

Cayendo sobre su hermana Karin solo podía sentir los estragos del orgasmo, era tan magnifico, si esto era lo que sentiría de ahora en adelante, con más seguridad de ser posible ella lo aceptaba, aceptaba compartir su vida con Naruto.

Viendo a su hermana sobre ella en un estado semi inconsciente supo que de nuevo seria su turno, vio a Naruto separarse de Karin y hacerla a un lado de la cama, también pudo ver como el interior de Karin dejaba salir una pequeña cantidad del semen de Naruto.

-Preparada- le pregunto Naruto, con alegría vio como aun a pesar de ya haber pasado un rato teniendo relaciones con ambas aún seguía dispuesto a más -la noche apenas comienza… esposa- dijo alineando su miembro a la ansiosa húmeda entrada de Tayuya.

-Estoy lista… esposo- le dijo amorosamente mientras lo abrazaba.

Empujando se adentró en su interior, la estreches de su interior de inmediato envolvió su miembro, tomándola de la cintura la abrazo y dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando ella sobre él.

-Eres hermosa- dijo viéndola desde su posición mientras su mano fue sus pechos y con su dedo recorrió desde la mitad de sus firmes senos hasta su vientre.

-Deja de decir esas cosas- le dijo apenada mientras sentía como las manos de su amante se posaban en su cadera -Mmmm- gimió al comenzar a moverse de atrás hacia delante.

Mirando hacia abajo podía ver a Naruto verla, esto era distinto, no había esa lujuria desenfrenada de hace un rato, simplemente era algo que expresaba del acto en sí... hacían el amor.

-Tayuya- susurro Naruto mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia uno de los senos de Tayuya los cuales saltaban alegremente ante el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Naruto- dijo en voz baja moviéndose ahora de arriba hacia abajo -¡AH!- gimió al sentir como se colaba nuevamente en su vientre.

Subiendo un poco la velocidad ambos comenzaron a disfrutar del momento.

-Esto… realmente se siente… diferente- comento Tayuya mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Naruto y así moverse más deprisa.

-Uhg- gruño Naruto al sentir como Tayuya comenzaba a tomar el control y moverse más rápidamente.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!- eran los gemidos de la pelirroja al subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Naruto -Naruto… Naruto…- llamaba la pelirroja sintiendo su final cerca.

-Tayuya- gimió su nombre al sentir las paredes interiores de la pelirroja apretarlo con fuerza -Tayuya- dijo su nombre nuevamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y quedaba frente a ella -después de que llegue… tú y Karin… tendremos que resolver esto- dijo entre jadeos para luego besarla.

Moviéndose más en sincronía se abrazaron compartiendo un amoroso beso, las caderas de Tayuya se movían en automático mientras se besaban y acariciaban.

-Tayuya… yo- advirtió.

-Lo se… yo… yo ¡Aaaahhhh!- no pudo completar sus palabras ya que su orgasmo la alcanzo.

Naruto simplemente se dejó ir, llenando su interior y pintándolo de blanco, por alguna razón lo que acababan de hacer se sentía mucho mejor que el sexo que acostumbraba a tener con algunas de la academia o su escuadrón, cayendo de nuevo a la cama solo disfrutaron el momento juntos.

-Para ser tu mujer principal, o tengo esos mismo privilegios- dijo una voz a su lado la cual pertenecía a Karin.

-Y quien dice que he terminado contigo- dijo depositando a Tayuya a su lado dejando que descansara.

Karin solo sonrió, subiendo encima de su amante lo miro antes de besarlo, con su mano busco el miembro del Uzumaki el cual aún mantenía su rigidez, encontrándolo lo tomo en su mano y se levantó un poco y alineo el miembro para luego dejarse caer sobre él lanzando un gemido al sentir como era llenada.

Lo siguiente que paso fue una larga noche donde los tres se amaron, el las tomo de tantas formas y de diferentes maneras, ellas simplemente se entregaban.

Cuando solo faltaban unos escasos minutos para el amanecer fue cuando dieron por terminado su acto, Karin solo pudo dejarse caer en el pecho Naruto, estaba cansada su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor el cual enfriaba su cuerpo gracias al aire acondicionado que se encendía automáticamente, mirando a su lado vio a Tayuya verla con una sonrisa, debajo de ella Naruto no pudo evitar caer dormido, les había hecho el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Haciéndose a un lado dejo que el miembro de Naruto saliera dejando que su vagina dejara salir un poco de semen, mirándolo dormir no tuvo el valor de despertarlo, sonriendo se colocó a su lado en su pecho, su hermana la imito, ambas compartieron el pecho de su amante, mirándose ambas llevaron su mano al vientre de la otra, lo sabían, no necesitaban esperar unos meses para corroborarlo, sonriendo ambas asintieron, ellas ya llevaban en su vientre a los hijos de Naruto.

 **-Parte extra (que probablemente a nadie interese después de leer el lemon, y no lo nieguen pervertidos)-**

Verlo partir en la oscuridad de la noche fue duro, por alguna razón no querían dejarlo ir, querían pasar más tiempo con él, habían despertado tarde casi al medio día, la noche los había dejado cansados, y si probablemente este fuese cualquier otro día lo más probable es que lo gastarían en volver a amarse, pero tenía un deber, no lo volvieron a ver si no fue minutos antes de que partiera, aun así se dieron el tiempo suficiente para verse a solas y despedirse con un necesitado beso.

Se suponía que solo tardaría unos días máximo tres, pero ya había pasado poco más de una semana, la ansiedad y angustia jugaban con sus cabezas, aun mas cuando veían las noticias sobre Norteamérica y veían como ese país se caía a pedazos, pero resistieron, él estaba bien, lo presentían, por lo general dormían en su cama la cual aún conservaba su aroma, dormían con la esperanza de despertar y ver que el habría llegado.

La negación, esa fue su primera reacción, negar las palabras de los mayores del clan, hace dos días las comunicaciones se habían cortado, incluso los ancianos tuvieron dificultad al decir que el heredero se le daría por muerto al intentar cumplir una tarea.

No pudieron evitar las lágrimas cuando al día siguiente se celebró un funeral, no había cuerpo solo una foto, un uniforme debidamente doblado y una de sus mejores espadas, no lo pudieron evitar, salieron de allí, él no había muerto, no lo aceptarían, llegaron a su casa y se derrumbaron en su cama, lloraron juntas por horas.

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo una reunión entre familiares de la casa principal, su enojo no pudo ser visible debido a las normas y respeto, pero las ganas de gritar y negar semejante idea, inseminar con la señilla a una cualquiera aunque sea del clan, no lo permitirían, nunca, un hijo de Naruto no debía nacer de esa manera.

-Bien, terminada la reunión y aceptada la idea, se buscara a la más calificada y se procederá a inseminarla- dijo un hombre bien vestido, con un traje costoso, su cabellera era canosa pero algunas hebras aun conservaban un tono carmesí, a ambos lados sentados de rodillas en un cómodos asientos bajos, varios militares de alto rango y civiles influyentes estaban sentados y frente a ellos varios adultos y jóvenes se encontraban sentados sobre sus piernas, el rasgo más característico de todos era su cabellera carmesí.

-¡Yo me ofrezco voluntaria!- todos miraron a Karin levantarse de su puesto -esa responsabilidad solo puede ser dada a una Uzumaki de la misma casa, las leyes antiguas así lo exigen- dijo mirando fijamente al anciano.

-¡Yo también me ofrezco!- las miradas ahora se posaron en Tayuya y generaron murmullos -como Uzumaki que respeta las normas del clan apoyo a mi hermana, tanto ella como yo somos las responsables de traer a un heredero al clan- dijo tomando valor al ver a su hermana ofrecerse.

-¡Silencio!- grito el hombre al escuchar como los murmullos se expandían -sus argumentos son válidos, ambas son de la misma casa, pero díganme están dispuestas a tomar esa responsabilidad, dar a luz, cuidar y criar al próximo heredero, darles todo su tiempo- pregunto el anciano a las dos hermanas.

-Lo aceptamos, y al igual que mi hermana ambas tomaremos nuestro voto de matriarcas- dijo mirando a Karin quien asintió -desde hoy viviremos solo por y para nuestros hijos-

-Grandes palabras que me llenan de orgullo al saber que aun las tradiciones ancestrales viven en tan jóvenes doncellas- mirando a ambos lados recibió un cabeceo de todos los mayores de su rango -bien, desde hoy, Tayuya Uzumaki y Karin Uzumaki serán nombradas como futuras matriarcas del clan Uzumaki, ningún hombre las tocara, vivirán por y para sus futuros hijos, les enseñaran todo, y desde las normas y tradiciones hasta la historia de su padre que aunque corta nos llena de orgullo- finalizo dando por finalizada la reunión -prepárense mañana serán llevadas al laboratorio para sus exámenes- dijo levantándose.

La sala de reuniones pronto se quedó vacía, solo tres personas quedaron allí, las hermanas y un general.

-A-Abuelo- dijo Karin tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ambas, las quiero en mi oficina- dijo saliendo del lugar dejándola solas.

-Está hecho- dijo Tayuya estas segura de esto-

-Sí, después de todo ya están en camino- dijo mirando su vientre mientras sus manos lo tocaban.

Media hora pasó y ambas pelirrojas miraban la puerta de la oficina de su abuelo, era un hombre recto y seguía las normas y creencias del clan, había vivido toda su vida por este, y aquellos que rompieron las reglas ante su presencia fueron castigados de forma que solo el lograría.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz gruesa y recta detrás de la puerta -veo que ya están aquí- dijo el general viendo a sus dos nietas entrar por la puerta -antes que digan cualquier excusa que probablemente no me interese, díganme que les llevo a tal decisión- pregunto trenzando sus dedos frente a su cara, dando a ser más posible más seriedad.

-Él es nuestro esposo- dijo Karin mirando a su abuelo el cual enarco una ceja -nos entregamos a el abuelo, y él nos tomó… en cuerpo y alma- su voz cada vez era más baja al ver como su abuelo apretaba sus manos y su mirada se endurecía.

-No permitiremos a ninguna mujer que él no consienta o nosotras- dijo Tayuya -juntos nos unimos, somos sus mujeres las únicas que tienen el derecho de…-

-¡Suficiente!- la voz del anciano era dura y fría, la cual envió miedo a las dos jóvenes -debería tomarlas por el cabello y arrastrarlas hasta el consejo y exponerlas, y luego desnudarlas en la plaza y humillarlas, han roto una ley muy antigua, como se atreven, ustedes mis nietas, acaso no les enseñe las normas y leyes, deberían ser puras hasta el matrimonio- dijo levantándose para luego caminar con fuertes pasos hacia ellas.

-¡Lo amamos!- grito Karin -¡Él nos ama!- se defendió la joven.

-¡Entiende abuelo!- pidió Tayuya no queriendo llorar -¡cuando el vuelva...!-

-¡El murió!- grito callándolas, ambas se encogieron ante la dura respuesta, mirando al anciano el cual tambaleo un poco vieron como su rostro se ablandaba mostrando una emoción que ellas conocían muy bien en estos días… tristeza -mi nieto… mi orgullo- dijo no pudiendo aguantar sus lágrimas, ambas pelirrojas lo abrazaron con fuerza siendo correspondidas -mañana las quiero con el medico… nuestra familia aún tiene esperanzas-

-Él vive abuelo, el aún vive lo sentimos- dijo Karin a su abuelo quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, su nieto era un Uzumaki, uno de los mejores, ellas tenían razón, él vivía y estaba luchando sin rendirse.

-Naruto, él vive tanto en el frente como aquí- dijo Tayuya llevando la mano de su abuelo a su vientre -su hijo ya crece- dijo mirando su vientre con verdadero amor.

-Y aquí- fue el turno de Karin llevar las una de las manos de su abuelo a su vientre -ambas, nosotras ya fuimos impregnadas- dijo con alegría mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Están seguras?- su pregunta apenas fue un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído, ambas asintieron mientras sonreían, y él lo supo también, no sabía desde cuando habían consumado su acto, pero si una mujer Uzumaki decía que estaba embarazada de alguien a quien amaba, entonces era una verdad absoluta.

Abrazando a sus nietas solo pudo jurar una cosa, jamás permitirá que las dañaran y ahora que llevaban al hijo de Naruto mucho menos, a esos niños nada les faltaría, serian un ejemplo para el clan, serian como su padre, y si serian niñas las trataría como las princesas en las que se convertirían.

 **-Varios días después-**

El general Ryuko Uzumaki, miraba los papales en su escritorio, la inseminación fue cancela por orden suya, nadie lo sabría se había encargado de ocultarlo minuciosamente, los médicos fueron silenciados, una amenaza por allá y otro soborno por aquí, el examen oficial decía que ellas habían sido inseminadas correctamente, el extraoficial bueno ese nunca existió ellas nunca pasaron por el proceso, y ahora viendo el examen de orina de sus nietas solo podía sonreír, ellas tenían razón, en sus vientres llevaban a sus bisnietos, maldita sea se sentía viejo, mirando a su lado vio una foto que hizo por un momento caer su sonrisa, su nieto, como deseaba verlo, solo esperaba que así como sus nietas acertaron en su embarazo también lo hicieran al asegurar que su nieto estuviese vivo.

-General \- la voz femenina proveniente del comunicador en su escritorio lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Dígame- contesto tan serio y firme como solo él podía.

-Es el cuartel- eso le hizo levantar una ceja, que querían ahora -señor no lo creerá, el teniente Uzumaki , su nieto, se está comunicando desde américa- por un momento su mundo se detuvo casi un mes, ante todo pronóstico, no, no se permitió soñar -general\- llamo la mujer.

-Comuníqueme- dijo de inmediato, podía ser otra persona, quizás el dispositivo de comunicación había caído en otras manos.

-De inmediato, en pantalla ahora mismo- dijo la mujer cortando la comunicación y dejando a su superior en una reunión con piloticos y demás miembros de alto rango militar.

Las pantallas de su oficina se atenuaron y una pantalla salió detrás de un cuadro a su derecha, acomodándose para verla de frente vio una imagen que le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, su nieto, Naruto Uzumaki, estaba vivo, su imagen estaba cambiada, su cabello había crecido unas pulgadas, su rostro tenia uno que otro moretón pequeño, además de una pequeña aun sin sanar en su cabeza en una esquina superior.

Su voz sonaba cansada y alegre, como buen soldado y como buen Uzumaki había sobrevivido, recolecto todo lo que vio útil grabo todo y recupero datos y muestras que ahora se enviaban a sus laboratorios.

La conversación fue breve, el satélite tenía que ser sintonizado en la frecuencia correcta para vincularlo al dispositivo y tener una comunicación más estable, sabía que no tenía tiempo, pero tenía que bastar, tenía que saber que en su hogar lo esperaban dos mujer que lo amaban y que esperaban a sus hijos.

Y así una conversación que cambiaría muchas cosas comenzó.

* * *

 **pues el capitulo ya acabo, espero que algunos categoria M lo gozaran, hace ya un tiempo que no escribia algo asi, espero no haberme oxcidado en este "fino arte" como siempre espero apoyo y lo mas importante que ustedes lo gocen.**

 **se despide: -AlejandroV-**


	6. Lovers

... HAY! LA CABRA MOCHA! LA CABRA MOCHA!

* * *

 **Lovers**

Despertando de su sueño, Naruto estiro sus músculos para luego sentir la comodidad de la mullida cama en donde dormía… parpadeando un par de veces vio que efectivamente estaba en una cómoda cama, y por lo visto en la habitación de un hotel.

-Mmmm- el dulce gemido a su lado lo hizo ver a su izquierda.

Allí un cuerpo femenino desnudo dormía plácidamente, por el suelo de la habitación sus ropas estaban repartidas al igual que sus armas.

-Como paso esto- se preguntó mirando a Zoey dormir desnuda a su lado

- **Días antes** -

Pasados una hora en el bote pesquero y después de una muy breve explicación de lo que le sucedía, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, en el borde el barco mirando al agua Naruto simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en las dos mujeres que ahora serían las madres de sus hijos, pero también no podía dejar de pensar en Zoey, la chica había dejado huella quisiera o no, se suponía que nada de eso pasaría, y de pasar solo sería una noche, sexo sin más, estar en una zona segura y tener una última aventura antes de regresar a su país y al lado de Karin y Tayuya y comenzar una vida decente, sentar cabeza.

"Te amo" maldita chica, porque tenía que decirle eso.

Al otro lado del bote Zoey miraba la espalda del pensante Uzumaki, que debía hacer, que debía pensar, no negaría ese sentimiento de amor hacia él, por dios casi tuvo sexo con él, pero ahora que, él estaba esperando no un hijo si no dos y con dos mujeres diferentes, dejarían lo pasado en el pasado o seguirían, no lo sabía, sería mejor enfriar todo.

-Dijeron que irían a una base a cual- pregunto Naruto separándose del borde mirando al hombre que estaba en el timón.

John Slate, buen pescador y mal marido, esa sería su propia descripción, este infierno solo pudo sacar lo peor de él, carroñero, esa sería la palabra que ahora lo describiría a la perfección, desde que comenzó todo esto solo pudo sobrevivir a costa de los demás, de sus sobras, cuando alguien contesto su llamada suspiro, tendría que hacerlo otra vez.

Pero de todas las personas que se esperaría, no esperaba un grupo tan grande, cinco personas bien armadas, los que más lo preocupaban eran el viejo con un uniforme militar, y ahora el chico que al parecer era un militar de otro país, y todo apuntaba que un militar muy importante, el tipo de chaleco no les preocupaba era otro del montón y ya sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, el ejecutivo, presa fácil, la chica era otra más de tantas que había visto.

-Te pregunto que a cual base- le dijo Bill quien en ningún momento soltó su arma.

-Una rio arriba- contesto rápidamente el hombre saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Amanda Slate, si se le pediría su propia y honesta descripción, se describiría como una mujer fuerte a la que no le gustaba ser mandada y algo infiel, su defensa seria que su marido la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo para ir a pescar, y ella se sentía necesitada.

Su divorcio quedo en el olvido cuando los infectados llegaron a la ciudad, tuvieron que dejar las peleas de lado para estar de acuerdo en sobrevivir, pero fue difícil más cuando las provisiones comenzaron a escasear y aun pescando no podían sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, les faltaba agua potable y otros recursos, la solución fueron otros supervivientes, la primera vez fue difícil, pero luego vinieron más seguidos de otros y al final se acostumbró a mirar a otro lado cuando la hora llegaba, y al parecer tendría que mirar a otro lado, pues su marido la miro mientras disimuladamente tomaba su arma del tablero.

-Así que dos hijos eh- pregunto un tanto nervioso el hombre a Naruto quien lo miro -sabes yo antes tenía un hijo- trato torpemente de iniciar una conversación.

Bill solo podía mirar al nervioso hombre caminar hacia Naruto, en todo lo que llevaba en el barco ese hombre solo pudo pelear con su aparente esposa, discutían por lo que sea, y ahora intentaba entablar una conversación, su vista nunca se despegó del arma del chico, su mano derecha estaba detrás de su espalda tratando de ocultar algo, Bill lo supo, haría su movimiento, probablemente mataría a Naruto y cogería su arma para luego matarlos a ellos.

Ante la vista de todos, Bill golpeo con la culata de su rifle al hombre que los había salvado, Naruto solo pudo ver el hombre caer frente a él en su mano derecha una pistola, se regañó a sí mismo, tan despistado estaba que no noto algo tan evidente, levantando su arma disparo una bala en dirección a la esposa del pescador la cual intentaba tomar la escopeta que estaba recargada al lado del timón, si pudiera la hubiese matado pero solo se limitó a dispararle justo frente a sus pies.

-¡¿Qué diablos Bill?!- pregunto Zoey viendo al hombre caer semiinconsciente.

-Te mueves, te mueres- dijo fríamente Naruto a la mujer que levantaba las manos -gracias Bill- le agradeció al anciano mientras pateaba el arma de las manos del hombre.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Ya basta! ¡Díganme que pasa!- gritaba Zoey a ambos hombres que ahora amenazaban a la pareja.

Naruto simplemente camino hacia la esposa del barquero, haciéndola a un lado abrió un baúl grande el cual estaba debajo de una estantería, sacando un par de mochilas las lanzo delante los pies de Zoey, quien mirando noto como la primera era de un tono rosa muy floral casi infantil y la segunda era más seria casi como de acampada.

-Hay más adentro- dijo Naruto mirando a la chica -y creo que las nuestras también estarían muy pronto- dijo revisando al hombre tirado en el suelo a ver si no tenía otra arma.

-En Riverside, los miramos a lo lejos mientras mataban a otros supervivientes y les quitaban sus cosas- dijo Bill tomando una soga para atar al hombre.

Los demás solo miraron a la pareja, Francis solo saco su DESERT EAGLE, mientras Lois solo tomaba el arma que Naruto había pateado, terminando de atar al hombre Naruto se acercó a la mujer quien se hiperventilaba de miedo, quizás la matarían o algo peor.

-Tranquila, no te haremos nada- le dijo mientras hurgaba en la cabina de mandos -dime esa base militar, existe o solo es un cebo para atraer gente- pregunto mientras sacaba una caja -responde por favor-

-E-Es… m-mentira… so-solo- la mujer simplemente balbuceaba cosas.

Tomando a la mujer la llevo al lado de su marido, mirando como la mujer revisaba a su marido, comenzaron a plantearse la situación, buscar algún tipo de ayuda en el curso del rio, cosa que podía tardar días con algo de suerte, o apegarse al plan original, ir a la ciudad que ahora mismo era una zona de guerra y de alguna manera llamar la atención de los militares y pedir ayuda.

-No tenemos mucho de donde elegir, morimos en el rio o morimos en la ciudad- dijo Bill tomando a la mujer para atarla -iremos a la ciudad- decidió.

-Oye Bill ¿estás seguro?- pregunto Lois mientras veía como un caza voló bajo y disparo un par de misiles a la calle, su respuesta solo fue una mirada fija del anciano.

-Odio este plan- dijo Francis escupiendo al agua.

-Anotare tu queja ahora movámonos al infierno- dijo Bill dándole la señal a Naruto quien tomo el timón del barco y giro a la ciudad -Zoey busca provisiones en la cabina puede que haya algo- pidió a la chica quien lo miro algo sorprendida.

Con algo de incomodidad Zoey camino a la cabina del capitán, miro a Naruto en el timón manejando el barco, mirando el baúl a su lado se agacho y lo abrió viendo una gran cantidad de mochilas, sacándolas comenzó a vaciar su contenido en el suelo, habían munición, alguna que otra arma pequeña, medicinas y otra cosas que podían ser útil.

-Toma eso- le señalo Naruto a la caja de madera que tenía comida enlatada.

-Lo hare- respondió sin mirarlo.

-Zoey seré sincero, no me gusta esta situación- dijo mirando al frente a la ciudad tratando de buscar un puerto -quieres hablar de lo que sucede o…-

-No es el momento Naruto- le interrumpió metiendo en su mochila algunas gasas -además, creo que sería mejor si… ya sabes… lo dejamos- dijo con algo de dificultad.

-Tienes razón- dijo dándole su mochila para que la llenara de lo necesario -no es el momento, pero debemos hablar- le dijo soltando el timón para ir a donde los demás.

Siendo relevado por Bill Naruto se sentó al fondo donde Lois y Francis lo miraban con miradas entre comprensivas y lastima.

-Zoey y tú…- se atrevió a preguntar Lois con algo de cautela.

-Es complicado- respondió para luego sentarse en el piso.

Media hora navegando por el rio en busca de algún puerto o playa para atracar o encallar, el grupo simplemente se mantuvo callado todo el resto del viaje, sobre todo cuando sentían la tensión entre el par de jóvenes.

-Bien, ya tocaremos puerto- les dijo Bill desacelerando mientras se acercaba a un pequeño puerto.

Preparándose todos levantaron tomado sus mochilas reabastecidas, con algo de dificultad Bill atraco el barco, no era un experto, sabia navegar pero atracar, bueno necesitaba práctica. Después de estrellar el barco en el puerto, todos comenzaron a bajar del barco.

-Miren, no dudo que puedan salir de aquí- dijo Naruto el cual era el único del grupo que se había quedado en el barco a la pareja -el casco no está dañado- dijo mientras clavaba en el piso de madera un machete -pero no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo lo que hacen- les dijo sacando la pistola que había usado el hombre para intentar matarlo -solo tiene un cargador, solo son siete balas y la escopeta le deje un par de cartuchos, pero me asegurare de algunas cosas- dijo disparando un par de veces a la radio de onda corta y luego abrió la escotilla del motor y disparo -yo que ustedes me apresuraría a libérenme y reparar los daños, los infectados nunca están demasiado lejos- les dijo mientras bajaba del barco, suficientes balas para matar a un par de infectados o suicidarse, lo que ellos decidieran.

Caminando hacia sus compañeros los vio justo en la calle, la cual estaba plagada de infectados muertos, algunos agujeros donde algunas bombas habían caído, vehículos militares accidentados, camiones y algún que otro tanque y sorprendentemente algunos helicópteros.

-Se ha armado una buena aquí- dijo Francis viendo esa parte de la ciudad en ruinas.

-En marcha, aquí no haremos nada- dijo Naruto caminando al frente mientras los demás lo seguían.

-Naruto, Bill, algún consejo para sobrevivir en este lugar- pregunto Lois a los dos hombres con experiencia militar.

-Sí, no te mueras- le respondieron en perfecta sincronización ambos.

- **Presente** -

Los días habían pasado desde que llegaron a la ciudad, tres dias para ser precisos, la presencia militar no era que esperaban, no había ni un soldado en la ciudad, solo vehículos aéreos, helicópteros que junto a aviones AC-130 bombardeaban la ciudad sin cesar, las calles no eran seguras podían caerles una bomba, además de que los edificios donde podían refugiarse estaban generalmente plagados de infectados.

Sentándose en la cama pensó en que hacer, podían ir a una azotea de un edificio el más alto de preferencia y hacer señales, habían conseguido algunas bengalas, sabía que las cámaras de un AC-130 podía verlas, pero la pregunta era, ellos los ayudarían, la última vez no había salido muy bien.

-Naruto- la voz de Zoey a su espalda lo llamo, de inmediato sintió un par de brazos abrazarlos y sus senos desnudos oprimirse en su espalda.

De nuevo se preguntó cómo fue que paso esa situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

- **Ayer** -

Corriendo tan rápido como podían por las escaleras del edificio se dirigieron hacia la azotea, atrás de ellos una horda masiva de muertos los perseguían, minutos antes mientras buscaban un refugio vieron un helicóptero de transporte un PAVE LOW, esa era su salida, estaba a punto de aterrizar en un edificio donde podían escuchar los gritos de ayuda de otros supervivientes.

Solo que antes de ir al edificio un caza lanzo un misil a la calle, justo a su lado, no los lastimo afortunadamente, pero la explosión hizo volar un auto por los aires, la alarma del auto se activó y todos los zombis de la zona corrieron al origen del sonido.

Los muertos los siguieron al interior del edificio, mientras disparaban a los que había adentro, sabían que esto podría ser su única oportunidad de salir de esa ciudad, sacando un par de bengalas Naruto las encendió, la llama verde ilumino la escalera y el humo del mismo color lo hacían llamativo y eso era precisamente lo que quería, embistiendo la puerta salió a la azotea.

-¡Aquí!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al helicóptero el cual comenzaba a elevarse -¡estamos aquí!- volvió a gritar mientras agitaba las bengalas en sus manos.

El militar que estaba en la parte trasera ayudando a los civiles de inmediato los vio, haciéndoles señas de subir los llamo, el helicóptero se mantuvo estático esperando a que subieran, corriendo al helicóptero.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Zoey al ver como una roca gigante volaba hacia la dirección a donde corrían.

El impacto fue inminente, con asombro vieron un Tank en la azotea de un edificio vecino el cual era un poco más alto, cerca de dos pisos, la roca fallo por poco, pero el Tank se lanzó hacia el helicóptero cayéndole encima.

-¡NO!- grito Lois al ver como el helicóptero daba vueltas en el aire mientras el Tank lo azotaba a golpes.

Con asombro vieron como el helicóptero caía hacia una azotea cercana, gritando en rabia el grupo vio cómo su única salida se acaba de esfumar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya están aquí!- grito Francis disparando a la horda la cual salía por la puerta de la azotea.

Maldita sea, eran demasiados y en ese espacio tan reducido serian abrumados en cuestión de segundos, apostando en una jugada arriesgada corrieron y saltaron a la otra azotea, visto desde arriba se podía ver a cinco personas siendo perseguidas por un ejército de muertos, saltando de azotea en azotea se libraban de algunos infectado los cuales caían entre la brecha entre edificios.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- grito Lois mientras se sostenía del borde, al parecer ese salto no pudo hacerlo bien.

-¡Vamos arriba!- le dijo Bill ayudándolo a subir.

-¡Los cubro!- grito Naruto quien les quitaba a los muertos de encima con la ayuda de Zoey, una explosión a unos metros lo hizo voltear, no había razón aparente para esa explosión, ampliando los ojos miro hacia el cielo, un AC-130 sobrevolaba justo arriba de ellos, unos cuantos destellos le hizo abrir un poco más los ojos -¡Que llueve! ¡Artillería desde el cielo!- grito mientras más la azotea explotaba en donde las balas caían.

Corriendo a donde podían saltaron de esa azotea a otra que estaba unos cuantos pisos más abajo, la caída fue dura pero no mortal, volteándose a ver el edificio de donde habían saltado, lo miraron caer entre una nube de polvo y escombros.

Mirando al alrededor vieron cómo se habían separado, en el edificio de enfrente estaban Bill, Lois y Francis, mirando a su lado vio a Zoey quien se levantaba del suelo, la distancia entre edificios era muy grande y no podían saltarla.

-¡Corran!- grito Bill antes de que más artillería procedentes del AC-130 callera en edificios cercanos muy cerca de ellos.

Haciendo caso al viejo soldado, ambos corrieron mientras a sus espaldas las explosiones se dejaban sentir, adentrándose en el edificio vieron que era un hotel, habían infectados pero no les importo, disparando comenzaron a matar a cada uno hasta que no quedo ninguno. Un fuerte temblor los azoto y el sonido fuerte de algo cayendo los hizo ensordecer por un momento.

-¡Naruto! ¡Zoey!- eran los gritos que salían del walky tokie que habían encontrado hace unos días en una tienda -¡Respondan! ¡Naruto! ¡Zoey!-

-Aquí estamos- respondió Naruto al viejo -estamos bien y ustedes- pregunto.

-Estamos bien, de momento- dijo Bill suspirando.

-¡Eso fue la hostia! ¡Casi les cae un edificio encima!- ese sin dudas había sido Francis, y por lo que dijo eso explicaba el estruendo.

-Bill, podemos reagruparnos, estamos en camino- dijo Zoey desde su comunicador.

-Tranquila niña- respondió el viejo ahora con una voz baja.

-Que sucede- pregunto bajando el tono de su voz.

-En su azotea, unos hunters y un par de Smoker acaban de llegar- respondió Lois.

-Pueden quitárnoslo de encima- pregunto Naruto.

-Negativo, un Tank nos asecha afuera de nuestro escondite, no puedo hablar ahora, señal de dos toques para saber que estamos bien- dijo Bill cortando la comunicación.

(Para aquellos que no lo sepan, dos toques en algunos lugares sobre todo para soldados que quieren dar una señal de estar bien pero sin delatarse, es encender el comunicador y dar dos toques al micrófono, todo esto con el volumen bajo casi mínimo donde el solo pueda oír el sonido)

Esto sin dudas era la peor situación en la que podían estar ellos dos, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarse tomaron su lugar a cada lado de la habitación, Naruto simplemente no lo soporto, tomando su arma salió al pasillo.

-Ahora vuelvo limpiare el lugar- le dijo a la chica.

-Naruto yo…- no pudo terminar su oración ya que la puerta se había cerrado, afuera podía oír como los disparos silenciados del arma de Naruto mataban a los infectados que encontraba -lo siento-

Sentándose en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en la cama, Zoey no pudo más que abrazar sus piernas, deshaciéndose de sus armas solo pudo pesar en la situación de ambos, desde que llegaron apenas y habían cruzado palabras, solo las justas y necesarias, habían decidido enterrar su posible relación, y con ella su interacción, no podían pretender que nada había pasado, pues había pasado algo, y si bien no fue algo muy íntimo fue algo que no se olvidaba.

Solo pudo pensar en la causa de dicho distanciamiento, los futuros hijos de Naruto, en su país dos mujeres lo esperaban, por muy raro que sonara, según lo que dijo él era una tradición de su familia, no lo entendía muy bien pero si el moría sin dejar un hijo se buscaba a una mujer para inseminarla artificialmente con su semen, realmente no lo entendía. Pero tampoco entendía por qué de esta situación, él no sabía, no busco eso, lo de ellos paso antes, por una vez agradeció no haber tenido sexo con Naruto, pues estaría más confundida.

En su interior sabía que esto iba más profundo, Naruto simplemente no había dicho todo.

Media hora más tarde Zoey vio como la puerta se abrió, por ella un cansado Naruto entro, su espada estaba bañada en sangre y su pistola se veía descargada, cerrando la puerta y sin saludarla siquiera paso por su lado y se sentó en una esquina mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Naruto- llamo la chica haciendo que el mencionado la mirara -yo quisiera… ya sabes… retomar esa conversación- dijo mientras lo miraba.

-¿Te refieres a esa?- pregunto recibiendo un si -pensé que habíamos acordado en dejarlo-

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber, quiero una explicación- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Ya lo dije, tradiciones- respondió mientras se levantaba y quedaba justo frente a ella.

-No me lo trago- dijo -sé que te guías por honor y tradición, pero no me trago que eso te detenga en una relación que solo será temporal, donde solo sería sexo- casi le grito mientras apretaba sus puños, ni ella se tragó esa mentira, solo sexo, sabía que era algo más -sabes que, olvídalo- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Karin Uzumaki y Tayuya Uzumaki- dijo deteniendo a Zoey y haciéndola voltearse -son los nombres de las dos mujeres que ahora esperan a mis hijos- dijo.

-¿Las conoces?- pregunto.

-Sí, son mis primas- la mirada de asombro de Zoey no tenía precio -ellas se ofrecieron voluntarias según se-

-Por qué presiento que hay más- le dijo.

-Tuve sexo con ellas antes de venir a este país- respondió asombrando aún más a Zoey -esa noche los tres juramos algo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta.

-Que no importase lo que pasara, o las consecuencias, nosotros nos casaríamos y ellas serían las madres de mis hijos- dijo mientras Zoey se sentía algo mareada.

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Tú lo dijiste solo sexo- se inmediato su cara se giró ante la fuerte bofetada propinada por la chica -me lo merezco-

-¡Eso y más!- le dijo con ira -creo que realmente debemos…- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando de pronto Naruto la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a besarla.

Su primera reacción fue luchar, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, rindiéndose solo se dejó hacer, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, golpeando suavemente el pecho de Naruto dio un intento de última lucha, finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Que soy para ti?- pregunto entre lágrimas -mentiría si dijera que no te amo, mentiría si dijera que no quiero sentir lo mismo que sentí aquella vez… así que dime que soy para ti, una chica con la cual tener sexo, una aventura, o algo más- le pregunto abrazándose a su pecho

-Te amo- le dijo abrazándola.

-Y esas mujeres- pregunto refiriéndose a sus primas que a la vez eran sus amantes y madre de sus hijos.

-También, las amo. Significan mucho para mí- sintió como ella quiso liberarse de su abrazo -al igual que tú, que de alguna manera lograste lo que solo ellas lograron… un sentimiento-

-¿Y que pasara con esto?- pregunto -¿Que haremos?-

-Solo que teníamos pensado, una aventura, solo que en vez de ser solo sexo, lo combinemos con algo más- dijo mientras la volvía a besar solo que esta vez era correspondido.

Caminado torpemente ambos se besaban, era suave y lento, sus ropas pronto comenzaron a estorbar, la primera en ser desechada fue la chaqueta de Naruto la cual termino en el suelo, la sudadera de Zoey la siguió quedando solo en top, dándose una señal rápidamente se deshicieron de toda su ropa superior, Zoey podía ver el trabajado pecho de Naruto, sus músculos eran marcados y firmes, como los de un modelo de revista, en cambio Naruto novio nada nuevo ya había visto sus senos, pero aun así volvía a decir que eran hermosos.

Caminado se toparon con el borde de la cama, cayendo sobre ella ambos quedaron acostados en ella, Naruto la ayudo a posicionarse mejor en el centro de la cama, con habilidad despojo de sus botas a Zoey junto con sus medias, para luego tomar los mini short y desabrocharlos, bajándolos se deshizo de ellos dejando a Zoey solo con sus bragas blancas.

Subiéndose sobre ella comenzó a besarla, las piernas de Zoey solo se abrieron permitiéndole estar más ceca, con sus delicadas manos Zoey fue directo al cinturón de Naruto y comenzó a desabrocharlo para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con su pantalón. Separándose por un momento Naruto se deshizo de sus botas con rapidez para luego hacerlo con sus pantalones quedándose solo en boxers.

Volviéndose a quedar sobre ella la volvió a besar, pero esta vez era más primario, dejando su boca fue a su cuello, lo lamio mientras buscaba un punto sensible que no tardo en hallar, los gemidos de Zoey aumentaron cuando el bajo un poco más y fue a sus senos copa C, los cuales recibieron el mismo trato que su cuello, posteriormente fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a sus bragas, con algo de vergüenza vio cómo su boca se unió a su intimidad siendo separada solo por la tela de la prenda íntima.

-Mmmm- gimió apretando sus dientes, al sentir como la lengua de Naruto recorría la tela a todo lo largo de su intimidad -Naruto-susurro.

Con rapidez Naruto tomo la prenda íntima y comenzó a retirarla, al despojarla de su prenda íntima Naruto pudo verla con más detalle, carecía de bello y era de tono rosado, estaba algo húmeda dejando en obvio su excitación.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- fue el gemido de Zoey al sentir la boca de Naruto tocar directamente su vagina.

Lo gemidos de Zoey solo aumentaron cuando la lengua de Naruto entro en su vagina, la chica solo podía sentir como la lengua de Naruto recorría su interior por todos lados, solo podía apretar las sabanas de la cama con fuerza, Naruto por otra parte en una demostración de fuerza tomo a Zoey y ambos giraron sobre la cama quedando ella en una posición invertida,

-N-Naruto…- gimió su nombre volviendo a sentir su lengua en su interior, gimiendo se dejó caer sobre Naruto quedando sobre su miembro erecto el cual estaba cubierto por su ropa íntima -¡AH!- gimió para luego tomar los boxers de Naruto y comenzar a quitárselos.

Recibiendo algo de ayuda Zoey se deshizo de la prenda, de inmediato el miembro de Naruto golpeo su mejilla, con su mente algo nublada abrió su boca dejando que su caliente respiración golpeara el miembro de Naruto, sacando su lengua dio una lamida rápida que fue seguida por otra y sin saberlo Zoey ya tenía el miembro dentro de su boca, su sabor no era algo que pudiera describir, era único, raro, no desagradable, además sentía el calor que despedía.

-Mmmm- gimió Naruto al sentir como Zoey atendía su miembro, no estaba ni cerca de compararse con Karin, Zoey era una novata en esto, se notaba en su forma de chuparlo y de subir y bajar, pero no le quitaría merito -continua- le dijo abrazando su cintura y lamer con más fuerza su intimidad.

-Aaahhh… Naruto… más… más por favor- pidió entre gemidos siendo complacida -¡Aaaahhhh!- grito en voz baja sintiendo la lengua de Naruto ir más adentro.

Naruto sintió como las paredes vaginales de Zoey apretaban su lengua, sentía como su cuerpo entero se tensaba, Zoey estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, acelerando los movimientos de su lengua devoro con más fuerza el interior de su amante.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- gimió con fuerza dejándose alcanzar por el orgasmo propinado por Naruto.

Sus piernas temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, desde hace un momento había dejado de lado el miembro de Naruto, simplemente no podía centrarse en el sintiendo como su dueño la inducia al orgasmo, de pronto sintió como Naruto le dio vuelto volviendo a quedar ella debajo de él, volviendo en si lo vio subir por su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a su rostro.

Mirándose fijamente ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, separando sus piernas Zoey le dio total acceso, acomodándose sobre ella sintió como el pene de Naruto tocaba su húmeda entrada, besándose de nuevo Zoey pudo sentir un sabor extraño, era los restos de sus propios fluidos de su orgasmo que aún seguían en la boca de su amante, tomando su miembro Naruto lo alineo hacia la entrada de Zoey.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Naruto mirándola fijamente.

-Si- fue su corta respuesta -tómame… hazme el amor- dijo con voz deseosa para luego darle un beso.

Empujando poco a poco, Naruto comenzó a adentrarse dentro de Zoey, un gemido salió de la boca de la chica cuando la punta de su miembro entro. Por primera vez Zoey experimentaba esa sensación, sus paredes se abrían dándole paso al miembro de su amante, era una sensación nueva para ella, sobre todo cuando toco la barrera que la catalogaba como virgen.

-Lista- pregunto Naruto tocando con la punta de su miembro a la vez que empujaba un poco para luego retroceder, su respuesta solo fue sentir las piernas de Zoey abrazar su cintura mientras colocaba su cabeza en su cuello, sonriendo empujo.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- grito Zoey al sentir como su virginidad era tomada por Naruto.

Naruto lo supo, Zoey era suya, la tomo y nadie podía negarlo, mirando abajo un momento vio delgadas líneas rojas salir de la vaina de Zoey, tomo su pureza, tomo su cuerpo, tomo su alma, levantando la vista miro su rostro, jadeaba y respiraba agitadamente, solo pudo besarla mientras esperaba que el dolor inicial se fuera.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!- eran los gemidos de Zoey después de un rato, el miembro de Naruto salía y entraba de su interior dando un roce bastante placentero -Naruto…- susurro, así que esto era, así se sentía tener sexo.

Naruto solo podía gemir entre gruñidos, el interior de Zoey era muy estrecho, apretaba su miembro con fuerza, se atrevería decir que era más estrecha que Karin, sintiendo que ya era hora, Naruto comenzó a acelerar un poco sus embestidas e ir más profundo.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Zoey sitiando el aumento de velocidad así como el miembro de Naruto se adentraba aún más -¡No pares! ¡No pares! Por favor… sigue así- pidió la chica sintiendo como cada vez su mente se nublaba -¡bésame!- pidió a Naruto quien de inmediato la complació.

Besándola de forma desesperada Naruto concluyo que ya no había motivo para contenerse, tomándola de las caderas, embistió con fuerza metiendo gran parte de su miembro dentro de ella, de inmediato Zoey arqueo su espalda mientras su boca se abría.

-¡Eres mía! ¡Dilo! ¡Me perteneces!- le dijo mientras embestía ya sin ninguna contención -¡mientras este aquí! ¡Serás mía! ¡Mi mujer!- continuo, sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!... ¡sí! ¡Sí!... ¡soy tuya!... ¡te amo!- decía mientras gemía, sus manos recorrían toda la espalda de Naruto y debes en cuando arañaban un poco -¡Aaaahhhh!- grito cuando de un solo golpe Naruto irrumpió en su vientre.

Naruto al sentir el vientre de Zoey ceder aumento aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas, el resultado fue inmediato, los gemidos de Zoey aumentaron y su estreches también, lo apretaba como si no quisiera dejarlo salir, y probablemente así fuera, pero todo tiene un final y el de ese momento llegaba, Zoey noto como el miembro de Naruto aumentaba de tamaño dentro de ella, lo cual lo hacía más placentero y la arrastraba más rápido hacia su inminente orgasmo.

-Zoey… yo…- gruñía Naruto al sentir como su miembro quería soltar toda su carga.

-Hazlo… lléname- pidió.

La magnífica liberación, esa sensación de satisfacción los lleno, el semen de Naruto corrió libre y se depositó en el vientre de Zoey, la cual al sentir el caliente liquido llenarla no pudo evitar soltar un grito placentero, sus fluidos se mesclaban y firmaban la unión, Zoey era plenamente de Naruto y nadie cambiaria eso.

Embistiendo ya con menos fuerza Naruto alargo sus orgasmos, pasados unos minutos ambos se miraron, no habían palabras, solo acciones, besándose estaba vez tiernamente mientras se abrazaban, dieron la vuelta sobre la cama dejándolo a ella sobre él, separando su unión intima ambos solo se dedicaron a mimarse.

-Naruto- susurro Zoey mientras sepultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amante mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

Naruto con cariño beso su cabeza, con suavidad sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Zoey, desde su hombro hasta su cadera para luego bajar a su firme trasero, su cuerpo simplemente lo encendía, quería más de ella, quería volver a hacerla suya, sonriendo con ambas manos tomo el trasero de la chica y comenzó a amasarlo con fuerza.

-Mmmm… Naruto…- dijo Zoey al sentir como su trasero era tocado de manera tan obscena por su amante -que quieres- pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero- respondió mientras besaba su cuello.

Por una vez Zoey se olvidó de todo, olvido su pasado, olvido la situación que vivían, olvido todo, por una vez desde que todo comenzó, era feliz, se unió con el hombre que amaba, y aunque probablemente fuese una aventura, algo que atesoraría para siempre y jamás olvidaría, lo disfrutaría tanto como fuese posible, y aunque algún día se separasen por algún motivo, ella lo recordaría.

-Te amo- le dijo separándose de el para quedar a horcajadas sobre el -espero que no lo olvides- no necesito respuesta, sabía que él no le diría que la amaba con la misma seriedad que ella lo hacía, al menos no por ahora.

Naruto la vio sobre él, su cabello estaba suelto y junto a su desnudes la hizo la imagen perfecta, pero por algún motivo no podía decirle que la amaba, no al menos como ella quería, no estaba seguro de decírselo, no lo admitiría pero tenía miedo de decírselo, pues si se lo decía no habría marcha atrás, que haría si lo lograban evacuar, la llevaría a Japón, era poco probable que fuese aceptada por sus dos primeras amantes, y aunque él tenía la última palabra seguramente sería difícil.

-En que piensas- pregunto Zoey a Naruto, este parpadeo un segundo, no se había dado cuenta que se había perdido unos minutos en sus pensamientos.

-En que eres hermosa- respondió hábilmente, llevando una mano a uno de sus pechos los toco y amaso suavemente -ahora por que no continuamos-

Sonriendo Zoey se levantó un poco mientras con su mano tomaba el aun duro miembro de Naruto, alineándolo a su entrada se dejó caer, esta vez no sintió dolor, solo una pequeña incomodidad, que fue rápidamente abrumada por la agradable sensación de su interior abrirse hasta su vientre.

-Mmmm… realmente… te amo- dijo jadeante mientras comenzaba a moverse de atrás hacia adelante -me gusta… me gusta esto- dijo moviéndose más deprisa.

-A mí también… me gusta… y quiero más- gruño Naruto tomando con su mano libre la cadera de Zoey ayudándola a aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- grito mientras arqueaba su espalda y miraba al techo -¡Sí! ¡Así!- le dijo sintiendo como una vez más Naruto entraba en su vientre.

Pasado un rato Naruto decidió darle descanso a Zoey, deteniendo sus movimientos inicio los suyos con gran velocidad Naruto levanto su cadera embistiéndola con rudeza, luego bajo hasta que solo la punta estaba dentro, solo para volver a entrar completamente.

-¡AH! ¡AH! AH! ¡AH! ¡DIOS! ¡AH! ¡AH!- gemía en voz alta Zoey al sentir como Naruto la destrozaba por dentro, con cada embiste irrumpía en su vientre, su vagina fácilmente tomo la forma de su pene -¡Más! ¡Más rápido!- pidió, entonces ella lo supo, ella sería solo de Naruto, aunque él se fuera ella no buscaría otro hombre, y si por algún casual se casaba con otro hombre dudaba que le diera el placer que ahora él le daba -¡Naruto!- grito su nombre, de su boca abierta saliva salía al igual que lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto solo pudo verla, su rostro era la máxima expresión del placer, sabía que Zoey estaba sufriendo ahora mismo una cadena constantes de orgasmos que la estaban llevando a una espiral adictiva, se notaba que le gustaba el sexo o mejor dijo le gustaba la forma como él se lo daba.

Por su parte Zoey solo podía pensar en cómo se había imaginado hacer el amor, sus amigas la llenaron de relatos de sus primeros encuentros, de cómo sus novios fueron dulces y apasionados, se imaginó su propio encuentro de esa misma manera, dulce amoroso y algo apasionado, algo perfecto, pero esto… Naruto la trato bien al principio, fue considerado espero y fue paciente, luego aumento la intensidad y ahora la moldeaba solo para él, era fuerte y dominante, en todo momento tuvo el control y la volvió sumisa, y para su propia extrañez le gustaba, y era perfecto, el sexo que tenían era perfecto, dudaba que algunas de sus amigas hubieran sentido lo que ella sentía ahora mismo y estaba a punto de ponerse mejor.

-¡Zoey! ¡Ya casi! ¡Donde lo quieres!- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras embestía con más fuerza haciendo que los golpes húmedos se escucharan por toda la habitación -¡Donde lo quieres!- volvió a preguntar volviendo a llevar una de sus manos a los pechos de Zoey para apretarlos con brusquedad

-¡Dentro! ¡Siempre dentro! ¡Lo quiero dentro!- le respondió sintiendo la mano de Naruto en su seno derecho que ahora era apretado con fuerza -¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- gimió al sentir como Naruto de un golpe se introdujo totalmente en su interior para vaciar su caliente semen directamente en su vientre.

Cayendo agotada y algo sudada, Zoey se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amante, el cual la abrazaba mientras la besaba en su hombro, mirando por la ventana a través de las persianas vio como la noche ya había caído, la habitación apenas y estaba iluminada, gracias a las luces de emergencia del edificio, ofrecían iluminación suficiente luz como para verse el uno al otro, descansando un poco y viendo que la luz podría fallar y la oscuridad sería una incomodidad separo su unión íntima con Naruto, sentir como salía de su cuerpo le tentaban volver a dejarse caer y continuar, pero primero haría lo que tenía en mente.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Naruto al ver como se separaba de él y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Solo no me gusta la oscuridad- le dijo pasando su mano por su mejilla acariciándola -espera aquí- le dijo acercando inclinándose hacia él y acercar su rostro al suyo para darle un beso.

-No te demores- le dijo aumentando el nivel del beso además de comenzar a acariciar sus caderas y bajar peligrosamente hacia su trasero.

Correspondiendo el beso Zoey noto la mano en su cadera la cual bajo y comenzó a amasar una de sus nalgas, viendo el potencial peligro se separó, saliendo de la cama camino hasta donde estaban sus mochilas, hurgando dentro de la suya saco una lámpara de luz ajustable, solo esperaba que la batería estuviese bien.

Naruto no pudo evitar ver a Zoey caminar desnuda por la habitación, sobre todo cuando se tuvo que doblar para buscar en su mochila, que haría ahora, la había tomado, que pasaría si se fuese a Japón ahora, vacío, seguramente eso sentiría, la chica supo cómo llegarle a su corazón, maldita sea porque era tan difícil, que tanto le costaría proponérselo, viéndola sentarse a su lado después de colocar la lámpara en la mesita de al lado de la cama se acercó a ella y le beso la cadera, decidido hizo su jugada, todo o nada.

-Ven aquí- le pidió tomándola de las caderas.

Zoey simplemente de dejo caer a su lado, de inmediato la beso, no fue brusco, simplemente lo hizo suave, dulce y amoroso, sentir este tipo de caricia después de tanto desenfreno era agradable, subiéndose encima de ella Naruto continuo besándola, sintió como Zoey con una de sus piernas acariciaba su cintura, al parecer estaba dispuesta a seguir.

-Zoey ¿Me amas?- la pregunta paralizo a la chica quien para nada espero esa pregunta.

-Creo que ya sabes eso- le dijo en un susurro mientras miraba hacia un lado.

-Lo suficiente como para irte conmigo- Zoey simplemente lo miro confundida y algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- confundida solo pudo decir eso -Naruto… yo… ¡AH!-

Naruto no dio chance a responder, su miembro la había penetrado y comenzado un movimiento rítmico, esta vez seria lento, ya había saciado de momento a ese animal interno lujurioso, con dulzura la comenzó a besar, ambos se abrazaban mientras se entregaban de nuevo al placer de sentirse unidos.

 **-Presente-**

Volviendo al presente sintió los senos de Zoey en su espalda, sus manos recorrieran su pecho y sus labios besaban su cuello, estaba particularmente amorosa, después de todo las últimas horas se habían dedicado a hacer el amor, nada de sexo, solo hacer el amor, curiosamente le gustaba hacer las cosas al revés, se rio internamente, realmente había algo malo dentro de él.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto la chica mientras bajaba de su cuello y comenzaba a besar sus hombros.

-Solo en cómo salir de este lugar- respondió dejando que su amante continuara con sus caricias.

Ambos miraron al suelo donde a unos metros el radio dio dos toques antes de silenciarse, levantándose de la cama Naruto camino hacia la mesa, apretando el botón de comunicación dio dos toques en el micrófono, esa era la señal de que todo estaba bien, todo el tiempo después de que se separaron enviaban la señal y ellos respondían, no fue hasta que comenzaron a tener relaciones que las señales bajaron su frecuencia, y hace unos horas lo habían tirado lejos.

-¿Es seguro?\- fue la breve pregunta, dicha por la voz de Bill.

-Sí, y ustedes- pregunto Naruto siendo lo más breve posible.

-Más o menos, el Tank se mueve menos que una piedra - respondió en voz baja -será arriesgado, pero saldremos por los balcones \- le dijo Bill mientras en el fondo escucho a Francis decir que odiaba el plan -presta atención muchacho tú y Zoey dejen de hacer lo que hacen, si miras por el balcón quizás puedas ver un invernadero, procuren ir allí, nos encontraremos allí en unas horas, cuando anochezca- le dijo Bill.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Soy viejo no estúpido- fue la respuesta del anciano.

Cortando la comunicación Naruto solo negó con su cabeza, atrás de el Zoey simplemente pensaba en como ahora miraría a Bill a la cara, colocándose solo sus pantalones y su chaqueta, Naruto tomo su pistola y salió al pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Zoey mirándolo salir.

-Solo a comprobar algo, ahora vuelvo, no te vistas- sin más Naruto cerró la puerta dejando a Zoey sola quien solo se acostó a la cama.

Caminando por el pasillo vio la ventana que estaba al final de este, abriéndola se asomó y vio algo que solo era de película, en el edificio que estaba delante vio como del piso superior colgaba una cuerda hecha de sabanas, estaba amarrada al balcón y por ellas tres figuras masculinas se deslizaban.

-Viejo idiota acaso piensas morir- dijo Naruto por la radio.

No hubo respuesta, solo vio como el trio que bajaba miraba en todas direcciones hasta localizarlo, Bill simplemente señalo un edificio a lo lejos a unos doscientos metros, mirando en esa dirección vio un edificio el cual tenía un invernadero arriba, con paciencia Naruto miro como terminabas de deslizarse por la cuerda, fueron dos pisos, los vio adentrase por el balcón, no se molestaría en volver a contactarlos solo esperaría que se hiciese de noche para salir, mirando el reloj de la pared del pasillo sonrió, para eso faltarían muchas horas.

Caminado de regreso a la suite donde estaban él y Zoey pensó en como pasar esas horas, entrando a la habitación vio a Zoey tendida en la cama, la sabana apenas cubría su trasero, la respuesta no fue más obvia, quitándose su escasa ropa, fue directamente a la cama, acostándose a su lado comenzó con su juego.

-Que fuiste a hacer- pregunto Zoey sintiendo como Naruto besaba sus caderas y comenzaba a subir por el surco de su espalda.

-Saldremos al anochecer, nos esperaran en un invernadero como a dos calles- le respondió acostándose sobre ella.

Zoey solo sintió como la hombría de Naruto ya estaba totalmente erecta y presionaba contra su trasero, siendo algo traviesa levanto su trasero presionando más el pene de Naruto.

-Quiero una respuesta- le fijo Naruto al oído, Zoey inmediatamente sabia a lo que se refería -responde antes de que comience- le dijo mientras se movía sobre ella haciendo que su pene pasara a tolo lo largo de su vagina la cual ya comenzaba a ganar rápidamente humedad.

-Si te digo que si… me prometes… todo- su respuesta solo fue un si entre un gruñido -me prometes que me amaras- otro si se escuchó detrás de ella -me amaras aunque sea la amante-

-Si-

-Entonces si… me iré contigo- le respondió finalmente, no sabía cómo sería pero lo aceptaba, quizás cometía un error y se arrepentiría luego pero eso nunca lo sabría, y se arrepentiría toda su vida si no lo intentaba -Naruto- lo llamo al sentir como este se levantada y se separaba de ella.

Con algo de confusión Zoey vio como Naruto caminaba hacia una puerta en la pared, al abrirla vio como esa puerta era el acceso a un gran armario, solo habían toallas y batas blancas, pero lo más característico era los dos espejos de tamaño completo que al unirse formaban uno solo muy grande que reflejaban totalmente la cama.

-Sabes, creo que es hora de ser algo creativos- le dijo Naruto devolviéndose a la cama para acostarse con ella.

Zoey no supo a lo que se refería hasta que Naruto la beso y tomo sus caderas para luego voltearla y que quedara apoyada con sus manos en la cama, su vergüenza la inundo cuando vio que estaba de frente al espejo, y veía claramente a Naruto detrás de ella.

-Naruto… no… ¡AH!- su queja murió cuando sintió el miembro de Naruto adentrarse en su vagina -¡Naruto!- gimió al sentir como embestía cada vez más fuerte.

-Mira al frente- gruño mientras daba una embestida, Zoey solo hizo lo que él le dijo -que ves- le pregunto embistiendo más rápido.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!- gemía para luego ver el espejo -a ti… y a mi…- le dijo viendo como claramente el espejo mostraba como Naruto la embestía, vio como sus senos se movían al ritmo de sus movimientos -teniendo sexo… ¡AH!- le respondió como podía.

-Y dime te gusta- le pregunto deteniendo sus movimientos totalmente y solo dejando la punta de su miembro dentro.

Zoey estaba ahora confundida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que experimentaba ahora era totalmente nuevo, en su vida se imaginó verse a sí misma teniendo relaciones sexuales, relaciones sexuales dominantes, hace tan solo un día era una chica virgen y ahora era una mujer que ahora se excitaba al verse siendo poseída por su amante.

-Si… me gusta…- le respondió mirándose al espejo.

-Eso es bueno… ahora demuéstralo- le dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Esto… me lo pagaras… Naruto- le amenazo mientras lanzo sus caderas contra la cintura de Naruto -¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- gimió en voz alta cuando por su propia mano ella misma se empalaba hasta su vientre.

Todo lo que siguió después fue lo más excitante que había vivido en su corta y joven vida sexual, vio como Naruto la poseía con fuerza, el sonido de la carne chocando con carne se quedó tatuado en su mente, verse a sí misma jadeando con la boca abierta, ver como su cuerpo se movía en sintonía con los movimientos de cadera de Naruto, sin dudas Naruto la había cambiado, despertó a la mujer obscena y lujuriosa que le gustaba ser tratada así por su amante.

El día transcurrió para ambos, su tiempo se dividió entre preparar sus cosas para salir y estar en la cama, a veces de forma sexual, o como pareja, solo dándose cariños mientras se abrazaban, ya la noche estaba cayendo solo una hora más y tendrían que marcharse, fue bueno liberarse de esa forma, gozar de ambas versiones del sexo, obscena y amorosa, sabían que después de esto sus encuentro serían muy escasos, por eso lo disfrutaron tanto como pudieron, justo como ahora.

-¡AH! ¡AH! AH!- eran los gemidos de Zoey mientras Naruto la embestía en el baño mientras se daban una ducha, sus piernas estaban rodeando la cintura de Naruto mientras él la tenía levantada por sus muslos y pegada a la pared -Naruto… por favor- suplico, acababa de llegar a su orgasmo y estaba en extremo sensible, pero él no se había corrido y tenía planeado continuar hasta llenarla completamente.

Si hubiera podido hubiera reído, llenarla, ella estaba completamente rebosante, recordó como cuando utilizo el baño de su vagina solo salía semen, menos mal pudo sacar algo porque de lo contrario no podría caber más.

-¡Uhg!... Zoey- gimió entre dientes mientras embestía el vientre de la chica -realmente eres estrecha- le dijo mientras disfrutaba de dicha estrechez.

-Cállate… solo continua- le dijo abrazando su cuello para luego besarlo de manera lujuriosa.

-Te gusta… no es así- le dijo separándose del beso un segundo, para ser tomado otra vez -te gusta… sentirte amada de esta forma… sometida… manejable… te excita- le dijo entre el beso antes de que aumentaran y sus lenguas comenzaran a bailar en sus bocas.

Sonriendo, Naruto comenzó a salir del baño, tenía una última cosa que hacer con Zoey, y si tenía razón, esto simplemente seria magnifico para los dos. Caminando por toda la habitación Naruto nunca dejo de empujar dentro de la vagina de su amante, su paso era torpe pero llegaría a su destino. Zoey arqueo la espalda cuando el frio cristal toco su espalda, mirando hacia atrás un momento vio que era la ventana que daba acceso al pequeño balcón, vio como con torpeza Naruto abrió la ventana corrediza y salió con ella aun unidos. Bajándola le dio vuelta y la empujo contra el borde del balcón quedando medio cuerpo suyo fuera, el aire golpeaba sus pechos cubiertos de agua dándole una sensación placentera.

-Lista para finalizar el día- le dijo mientras con su miembro delineaba la entrada de su vagina.

-Terminemos… se rudo si quieres… solo hazlo- y tal como lo pidió, Naruto fue rudo, sin lastimarla claro está.

Si todo fuese normal y las calles estuviesen transitadas de gente y no cadáveres vivientes, al ver arriba y agudizar la vista, podrían ver a una joven desnuda asomándose por su balcón, y si la miraban desde el edificio de adelante podrían ver como de hecho tenía sexo.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!-eran los gemidos de Zoey al sentir como el miembro de Naruto entraba y salía de su vientre.

-¡Zoey! ¡Ya casi!- le decía Naruto empujando sus caderas contra las suyas.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Hazlo!- gritaba mientras sus paredes apretaban con fuerza el pene de su amante.

Naruto solo empujo un par de veces antes de ser vencido por la estreches de Zoey, vaciando su contenido en el interior de la chica por fin se liberó, siendo acompañado por la propia liberación de Zoey, empujando un par de veces más termino, saliendo de ella vio cómo su semen salía de la joven, y como sus piernas temblaban y juraría que si la soltaba de las caderas ella caería al suelo sin remedio.

-Te amo- susurro al oído de la chica.

Zoey olvido todo en ese momento, los estragos del orgasmo, la vergüenza de exponerse mientras tenía sexo, esas palabras lo hicieron olvidar todo, como pudo giro para verlo a la cara, allí estaba mirándola, no hubo palabras ni nada, solo se limitó a abrazarlo por el cuello mientras lo besaba suavemente, después de todo lo que habían hecho, después de haber básicamente expuesto su acto a quien quiera que estuviera viendo, como se atrevía a decirle eso, era un idiota, un idiota al cual amaba.

-Te amo- también le dijo mientras volvían a besarse.

- **Un par de horas después** -

Vistiéndose, ambos al mirarse sonrieron, Zoey sonrió al sentir como la abrazaba por la espalda, era increíble como Naruto en la cama podía ser un animal, una bestia lujuriosa y después era increíblemente tierno, girando un poco su cabeza unió sus labios con los de él, ella no se arrepintió de su decisión, iría a Japón con Naruto, no le importaba ser la amante, ser la mujer con la que mantendría una aventura, ella lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba porque lo amaba.

-Debemos marcharnos lo sabes- le dijo al sentir como la mano de Naruto bajaba por su estómago y se aventuraba debajo de los mini short.

-Solo una vez más- le dijo mientras con la ayuda de su otra mano bajaba sus mini short junto con sus bragas hasta las rodillas -realmente quiero una última vez- insistió caminado con ella hasta la cómoda de la habitación para que ella apoyara sus manos en ella -que dices, seré rápido- le pregunto desabrochando sus pantalones y liberando su miembro para rozarlo con la vagina de Zoey.

-Solo una última vez- le respondió para luego sentir como se hundía en ella hasta lo más profundo -¡AH!-

No sabía cuándo podía volver a tener sexo con ella así que debía aprovechar, solo esperaba que los demás fueran pacientes y lo esperaran y no lo interrumpieran por la radio.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!- sí, realmente le agradaba esa voz.

* * *

se despide un deprimido -AlejandroV-


End file.
